敞开心扉的幻想
by Calary
Summary: Pairings: JennaXSaturos, PicardXFelix, AlexXMia It's hard, having a fantasy at your fingertips, yet you cannot bring yourself to touch it. Author: InferiorBeing. Fantasies of the Open Mind's Chinese version.
1. 完美的日落

**Author: InferiorBeing**

**Profile: w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 4 5 4 5 5 1  
**

* * *

_作者语：_

免责声明：我不拥有黄金太阳，黄金太阳：失落的时代，以及两者中的任何角色，剧情。

在你阅读此篇故事之前！请注意：

配对：詹娜/萨帝罗斯，提及阿历克斯/米娅

我知道第一对实际上几乎没听到过。请**不要**因你讨厌这一对而争论！我提醒你这是一篇同人文，意味着这不是黄金太阳游戏中出现的真的关系，或者是不论你用多少金手指也不会出现的关系！（相信我，我试过了）我**不**喜欢毒药千万条责备只是简单的说"詹娜**属于**杰拉尔德"，我也不喜欢读到任何类似于"詹娜**属于**艾萨克（不是阿历克斯，不是阿加迪奥，不是任何人，你看过那张图片了！）"这仅仅是满足我自己，我的朋友，任何想要通过这篇文章而使自己得到满足的人。到了最后，某些角色可能看起来脱离原著。如果你不喜欢这种方式我很抱歉，但正如我以上所说的，这是我所写的根本没有发生的故事（但如果可能，也许会更有趣味性）。

警告：实际上只有一点点警告。这不是绘画，也不是具体的描写。实际上真正的问题只是大部分人不能接受配对（看看上面的部分）

如果某人真的很喜欢梅娜蒂，或是梅娜蒂/萨帝罗斯的配对，这文章不适合你！我重复一遍：如果某人真的很喜欢梅娜蒂，或是梅娜蒂/萨帝罗斯的配对，这文章不适合你！

对于金发的读者，文章中会开一点小玩笑（取笑梅娜蒂），可能会使一些敏感的人情绪激动。我没有以任何方式歧视金发。我也没有以任何方式说红发好于金发。只是很幸运梅娜蒂是个金发，而不是黑发，或是红发，或者别的任何颜色。

请注意我使用了罗马神话作为术士的信仰。因为在两个游戏中都没有提及他们的信仰，所以这是我的决定（也有一点是因为灯塔的名字和类似的东西）

欢迎评论！我不乞求一定要评论，如果你想评论，那就尽管做。但如果你不想，那么同样欢迎你enjoy这个故事。如果你想使你的评论保留点隐私，那么给我发邮件cobrascar at h o t m a i l . c o m，我会去看的。

责备我的写作风格，语法，拼写，也同样欢迎！只要他们是正确的，我一定会去考虑，甚至采纳，有必要的话会甚至更改这篇文章。

谢谢你阅读（如果你读了）作者语。我很感激！

* * *

**幻想：完美的日落**

拉利瓦罗在每天的这个时刻都看上去非常漂亮，当夕阳映照着城市的屋顶，给他们披上了闪耀的金黄外衣之时。视野所及，太阳的火红，映照的金沙，就是詹娜所盼 望的。她曾认为瓦尔的日落是不可思议的，阳光给草地罩上绿色的薄雾，但自从她离开了瓦尔，她看到了真正的奇迹。她之前曾想过永远不返回瓦尔，没有什么真正 的理由，没有值得为之而返回的人，没有什么牵挂着她。像现在这个时候，坐在高高的树枝上，看着日落，感觉无比的自由。从来自于即将来到的生日、意味着她可 以合法结婚的压力中释放，从她不得不去点燃灯塔的压力中解脱，从跟随着她的幻想中清醒。

当然，平静可以打碎，就好像得到了暗示一样，梅娜蒂尖锐的嗓音切入了她的思想。

"但是**萨帝罗斯**，我不想被留在后面！"

詹娜暗自叹了口气，又一场吵架。自从离开了水星灯塔，萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂就开始互相争吵。总是一些很愚蠢的小事，就好象他们不去讨论他们真正为之生气的，而是把一些小小的烦恼作为他们受挫的发泄处。

就是在离开了水星灯塔之后，詹娜开始改变了。一个幻想出现在她的脑海中，挥之不去。她怀疑她起初很钦佩萨帝罗斯，毕竟为什么不呢？他比瓦尔的那些只会围着她转的傻瓜们要好看得多（不包括她的朋友杰拉尔德和艾萨克……好吧杰拉尔德是很蠢，但至少他们不会像别人一样迎合她）。他也威风凛凛，拥有一个让人迷得要死的男中音。在水星灯塔之后，仅仅是看见他毫无瑕疵的皮肤上装点着一条血痕，她就脸红了，着迷地几乎窒息。

冲着梅娜蒂说话的散漫的男声，如此低沉，以至于那些词句混合在一起成为毫无意义的音节，但只是听到那男中音，就给她的脊椎带来一阵战栗。那柔软的音调只属于萨帝罗斯。男中音结束了，然后一个男高音开始了：

"我同意萨帝罗斯，你只会碍我们的事的——"

"**碍你的事**！"梅娜蒂尖叫着打断了阿历克斯的理由的陈述，"萨帝罗斯上次几乎**被打倒**了！他几乎要**死**了！"

当梅娜蒂的声音如同每次她试图强调某一点时又提高了八度之后，詹娜捂住了耳朵。拌了个鬼脸，她能够描绘出那个金发火之术士紧抓着萨帝罗斯的胳膊然后哀号着。足够使她呕吐的了。

"就这么**定**了梅娜蒂！"萨帝罗斯的声音突然炸裂，穿过空气，甚至影响到了菲利克斯。这位坐在离詹娜是不远的石头上的术士，一脸惊讶，他的沉思被这场争论所打碎。  
詹娜和菲利克斯现在都在听着这场争论，但阿历克斯低低的男高音温和地切入萨帝罗斯的话，毋庸置疑，那些话一定不是很令人愉快，可能很是粗野。

阿历克斯一定正在与两位情绪高涨的火之术士解释，但至少他没有加入大喊大叫的行列。詹娜和菲利克斯都听不见阿历克斯说了什么，他的声音太过于温和，但菲利 克斯一定不能够集中注意力，因为在冲着詹娜的方向简略的点点头之后，他就消失在进行灯塔周围的森林深处。詹娜只能原地不动，阿历克斯说着一些梅娜蒂和萨帝 罗斯无法反驳的话，他们不得不放弃了争论。已经这样持续了一个月之久，现在还没有理由不以这种方式停止。此外，她对自己说，日落现在几乎要过去了，明亮的 金红色现在已渐渐退色为蓝紫色的阴影，慢慢笼罩了拉里瓦洛的屋顶。但命运女神似乎今晚还在继续她们的讽刺的工作，因此争斗还没有结束。

"但是**萨帝罗斯**，我会**孤单**的！"

詹娜抬起了眉毛，梅娜蒂之际上已经让步了吗？好新鲜。

"你认为我会**关心**吗？如果你孤独，那就去抱一棵**该死的树**就好了！"

萨帝罗斯现在走上了通往战争的道路，詹娜沉思道。梅娜蒂一定会生非常恼怒。毕竟这一定会很有趣。

"好吧我**从未**——"梅娜斯开始咆哮起来，当人体之间的撞击声穿透夜色时，詹娜刚巧要移动。之后是震惊的安静，然后生气的脚步声离开了三位火之术士和一位水之术士曾争论过的森林中的露营地。

詹娜听着脚步声渐渐走近，这种缓慢的走法是她很了解的。萨帝罗斯。这真的是一个人毫无危险地走到巴比灯塔或是拉里瓦罗的唯一方式。她等待着，现在眼睛闭上了，太阳几乎沉到了水平线之下。她听着脚步声走入了空旷的，突出的，可以俯瞰着金星灯塔和远处的城市的高地上。  
"来自天堂的麻烦，萨帝罗斯？"她平静地问道，睁开了双眼，看着火之术士露出了不易察觉的惊讶的表情。

"如果这算是天堂的话，"萨帝罗斯沉思道，"我宁愿去地狱的第七环。"

詹娜惊讶地睁大了双眼。她没指望从这位火之术士口中得到一个答案，本来他通常是极大程度上的无视她的。即使他会说，她也觉得会是讽刺的评论，而不是一些听起来很认真的东西。

"为背叛者的拷问之环？计划着背叛某人，萨帝罗斯？"

萨帝罗斯转过身面对着这位年轻的火之术士，讽刺的微笑挂上嘴角，"你告诉我。"

"我想我不能。"詹娜温和地说。靠着树干，凝视着金星灯塔的年龄较大的火之术士，抬起了一条眉毛，然后开头看着火红色头发的少女懒懒地躺在树干上。

少女捕捉到了他的视线，"毕竟我差不多根本就不了解你。实际上，在索尔神殿你最多看了我几眼，考虑着如何利用我自己的库拉塔来获取元素之星。"

这是事实，也最为伤人。萨帝罗斯几乎不能忍受她的目光。重又望向金星灯塔，他让记忆支配了 自己几分钟。 那时她看起来如此年幼，如此纯洁，决不让自己的恐惧外露，除了她见到菲利克斯的时候。就是那一刻，开始了他的迷恋。一些女孩喜欢比自己的大的男人，而萨帝 罗斯喜欢比自己年轻的女人。不光是青少年，只要比他自己年轻。或者它应该考虑一下。詹娜用眼神打破了这一模式。见到菲利克斯时的恐惧的眼神，是他已见过 的。纯洁的眼神消失，取而代之的是否定与怀疑。很久之后他不得不责备自己，她太年幼了，在青少年中也算是小的，甚至在瓦尔还不到结婚的年纪，更不用提普罗 可斯了。与通俗的观点相反，萨帝罗斯不是像人们看待他的那样是个性情古怪的人。他不以伤害在错误的时间错误的地点出现的无辜的人为乐。即使他曾是那样的 人，詹娜在他眼中太过于宝贵，他不忍用如此的方式伤害她。就像在索尔神殿，看见她受伤害的样子，是他从未像看到的，而他已看到过了。在她眼中，他意识到， 他不是为了自己的利益而无视她。她不知道他为了她的利益而远离她，在陷入诱惑之前远离她。

他听到了身后的一声小小的叹息，然后转身望向树枝上的火之术士。她正看着西方，朝着拉利瓦罗和日落的位置。就好像感觉到了他的注视，她说话了，"日落结束了。"  
实际上，在几小时以前的黄昏到现在为止，太阳的光采已从天空消散，光变暗成阴影，沙漠之村中点燃的火给这景象平添一种超现实的感觉。

"你喜欢日落？"他安静地问道，然后想一头撞在树上。他为什么要说这个？只是突然感兴趣起来，在他看上去不是很可疑的时候……

"是的。它是我的幻想之一。"詹娜回答，"找到最完美的日落。"

萨帝罗斯想了几分钟，向着几乎算是很可爱的詹娜的观点，小小的皱眉爬上无瑕的脸上。"我从没认为日落是个幻想。"他终于说到，仍然在思索着。

"许多人都这么认为。"詹娜赞同道。然后她奇怪地看了他几秒，开口问道，"你有幻想吗？"

是的，萨帝罗斯的思想在脑海中低语，我拥有一个你可以实现的幻想，但我从未对你说过，我现在可以吗？

"没有。"萨帝罗斯温和的回答说。"我没有时间幻想。"

詹娜看着他，试图看清阴暗的光线下的他的面庞。"没有点燃所有的灯塔？"

"不。点燃灯塔是个目标。我被选择因为我乐于死亡，普罗可斯的议会很想要的一种品格。除此之外还要足够强壮。我只唯一一个没有活着的理由的人。不，点燃灯塔是阿利克斯的幻想，而不是我的。"

"真奇怪，如此努力地去实现一个甚至不属于你的目标。"萨帝罗斯望向坐在树上的少女，但她把脸转了过去，朝着随便一个方向，除了他的。

片刻的宁静之后，詹娜带着一个新问题开口了，"那么为什么梅娜蒂在这里？"

萨帝罗斯在黑暗之中皱着眉，"我真的不知道全部的理由。一部分是为了力量，一部分是为了荣耀，一部分是因为她的双亲把她许配给了我——"他停住了，在心里给了自己一巴掌。他不应该说那个的。"都有几分吧，我猜。"  
詹娜几乎没有听见最后的部分，她的思想因为关于结婚的部分而止住了。她忙于怒视着视野中随便的一棵树，设想着杀死梅娜蒂的所有方式。

"那么为什么她对你如此疯狂？"詹娜问道，现在很是好棋。  
"她发现了一些她不喜欢的地方。"萨帝罗斯拒绝说情细节，记起梅娜蒂发现他看着詹娜时指责他的情景。他几乎迷失于其中，想要摆脱那个女人，但不知何故脸上发烧。争论起源于他对她说他"假定"与她订婚，直到他回答说即使她是地上地下的最后一个女人，他也决不会与她订婚，也永远不会与她订婚。该死，他甚至面无表情地说出他宁愿去娶一个骷髅。从那之后就越来越恶劣。那是他第一次动手打一个女性，这一晚是第二次。

"她发现了什么？"詹娜的问题把他拉回现实，他一脸苦相。"让我猜猜看，你们两个过去、现在、和未来都决不会结婚？"

"差不多。"萨帝罗斯同意道，对于在这个理由上没有撒谎而感到满意，他只是不想说住整个真相而已。  
"为什么？"

萨帝罗斯的身体僵了一下。现在就是这点，他不得不对詹娜彻底撒谎，他入迷的思想只是不想说的一些东西，或者他不得不回避真相。

"她不适合我。"

詹娜装作受了打击，"你的意思是说，专横，尖叫，受你支配的金发怪人不适合你？"

这给萨帝罗斯带来一丝微笑，"难道看起来是这样吗？"

詹娜假笑着说，"不，看起来不恰当。"

"看起来恰当？"萨帝罗斯的右边的眉毛因困惑而抬起。

"不，你看上去更好，比起……"詹娜停顿了一下，研究一下美少年，"一个红头发的或是……也许是蓝发……"

"红头发很好。"萨帝罗斯温和地说，然后在心里又给了自己一棍。他根本不知道詹娜也在做着同样的事情，但是不同的方面。

尽管在心里，萨帝罗斯与自己辩论着。如果艾萨克，杰拉尔德，米娅和……那 个小孩的名字叫什么来着？伊万。如果他们在金星灯塔露面了，他知道他可能不会在与他们的周旋中再次死里逃生。他们出现之后，他就没有离开灯塔的出路了。他 知道这个事实，也早已接受。甚至加上梅娜蒂实际上并不算强大的力量，他也会被毁灭，在周旋中不会有阿利克斯再次拖延时间。不，阿历克斯会确保詹娜，库拉 塔，以及菲利克斯坐上船。（因某些理由梅娜蒂想让西芭和他们一起去塔顶）在内心，他与自己争论着现在就告诉詹娜他所想的无论如何可能活不过明天的念头。这 方面的想法赢得了内心的战斗，然后他开口道：

"我喜欢红头发，长长的，苗条，完美的深红色或者混合一点棕色的眼瞳。同时她必须是为火之术士，而且……大约是我年龄的一半……"

当他列举女人的特征时，詹娜的双眼放大了，就好像他是在描述自己。她说不出话，发抖着。

"当然，这样的幻想是不存在的。"萨帝罗斯温和地结尾，但詹娜听到了。他已经准备好离开这块空旷地，准备好面对菲利克斯在索尔神殿面对过的惊恐和倍受打击的目光。但实际上这没有发生，当他开始离开，詹娜的声音今晚再次止住了他的脚步。

"你拥有这个幻想。"

他转身看她，她现在已经离开了树枝，稳定地站在地面上面对着他，她松开的长发在肩膀处缠绕着垂向后背。

"每个幻想都在某处存在着，你只需去找到它。"她温柔而坚定地说。

萨帝罗斯的脑海中，许多问题游走着。她不明白他的意思吗？他很清楚他在描述着谁。她不知道她的村庄的法律、更不用提比瓦尔更为严格的普罗可斯吗？她还不到 年龄，以瓦尔的标准，她还没有成年。最后的问题不约而来：如果他知道这一切，为什么她不会介意？这个问题只有一个答案，但他不允许他的思想回答。

"有些幻想是不能沉迷其中的。"他严肃地说。不留余地。这意味着谈话结束了，如他期待的。她现在知道他为什么回避她，而且他明天就会死，就是这样。没有谈判的余地。

"证明它。"

两个词在空旷地上盘旋，留下一个震惊的少女，一个倍受打击的男人。詹娜很惊讶自己在质问萨帝罗斯，这个甚至菲利克斯都不能够问问题的男人，特别是他使用那种语气时。萨帝罗斯被自己的想法击倒。他多想证明这一次是错的，但他知道他不能去证明。尽管如此……

他慢慢地转过身，脸庞沉浸在夜色的阴影之下，然后看着站在空旷地上、月光沐浴着的少女。他走向她，她没有动摇。大脑对思想完全没有反应，他把理智扔给了风精灵，他在她面前停下，靠近她的耳旁，低语道，"为什么我应该证明？"

当他的唇覆盖在她的上面，印上了一个温柔的吻之时，他也未曾得到一个答案。有如天鹅绒滑过光洁的丝绸，但只停留了瞬间。一个蝴蝶般的吻，这就是全部。然后这位普罗可斯人就消失在森林中。

詹娜被留在空旷地里，想要为喜悦而欢呼。当她坐在悬崖边时，真心的微笑在唇边绽放。萨帝罗斯并不知道他已经实现了她的幻想，一个现在吸引着她，像阳光的光 辉一般的幻想。她靠在树干上，看着星星出现，她想要在这里呆到日出，但这世界上没有什么能比日落更加完美，她想，什么也没有。

* * *

他回头看着依稀可见的少女。她的身体在月光下闪耀，好像一位女神一样。她脱掉了她的紫色和红色的外套，穿着黑色皮革迷你裙，黑色的丝质衬衫，以及黑色的的 夹克衫。她的红色长发小溪般淌下，就像火山喷出的熔岩流过黑曜石。完美。她的完美，几乎仅仅是看就感到疼痛。但他不用再长久地担心下去了。他无声地对他看 着的这位半神半人般的少女说声再见，因为他明天就再也得不到机会了。转头走向营地，看着阿历克斯站在那里，不由得眯起了双眼。令人生厌的笑容出现在水之术士的脸上。 

"拥有一个在你指尖之上的幻想真的很难呢，你不可能让自己去触摸它。"他温柔地说着，而且，令人惊讶的没有讽刺的意味。

萨帝罗斯怒视着他的同伴，另一个同样见识了艾萨克的力量、并且清楚哈德斯明天会迎来又一个拜访者的人。"你不应该谈论你不了解的东西，阿历克斯。"他咆哮着，然后走出那位蓝发的男性的视野。

阿历克斯望着萨帝罗斯离去的方向，然后叹了口气，又望向詹娜。一只手滑到挂在脖子上的细小的链条上，拿出一个小小的相框，水精灵形状的。在正中心，那微小 的人像是位蓝发的水之术士，一个他离开的人，一个他背叛、抛弃的人。再次叹气，他把链子收起，对着早已不在听力可及的范围的术士喃喃说道，"萨帝罗斯，我的朋友，你一点也不明白。"

* * *

Calary:

Well, I finally finished translating the Chapter1. It's not easy for me. But it's a challenge, too


	2. 聚合的梦

如果你喜欢这篇文章，请支持我。如果你不喜欢，请回到第一章阅读作者笔记。还有一件事必须加上，而且我不喜欢不断的重复自己的话。  
这件事就是：

配对：詹娜/萨帝罗斯（主要配对），阿历克斯/米娅，以及菲利克斯/皮卡德（提到）

如果你对于这三对中的任何一对有问题，请动动你的脑子来决定是否继续阅读。这几对都不会被生动地描写出来，但不要责备我的配对的决定。

现在一般的礼节已经结束，坐回座位上，享受幻想的第二章！

* * *

**幻想：聚合的梦**

无声的闪电划过天际，照亮了乌云密布的黑夜短短几秒钟。在其下的相当大的村庄奇澎波中，点亮的火把炽烈的燃烧着，把怪异的火光投射到阴影之中。门和窗户都紧锁着。每个房屋的门前都点燃着蜡烛。村子的入口相当安静，因为奇澎波的居民都尊敬地聚在大刚波玛神像之前。只有奇澎波的战士们的喊声可以听到，使用一种只有奇澎波的人才能听懂的语言。

菲利克斯坐在神像的背后，试图思考。是的，试图是个关键词。因在在战士们的喊声和巫医的咒语之中，很难去思考。但他同伴的争论也没能有多大帮助。好吧他们中只有两个在争论着。皮卡德和库拉塔正在讨论如何进入大刚波玛神像。西芭正努西要阻止他们的争论，不要让他们被注意到，在巫医双手都拿着东西的时候似乎没什么必要。詹娜背靠在石壁上，皱着眉。菲利克斯的眼睛在注意到他妹妹的身影后眨了眨。由于某些不可知的原因，再离开了金星灯塔之后，她变了。黑色的皮革和血红的丝绸取代了她以前穿的充满活力的红色和紫色的衣服。真讽刺，尖刻的性格代替了这个他所认识的天真的女孩。更奇怪的是这一切开始与她17岁生日之后，这个在瓦尔，她能够正当结婚的年龄。当然对于现在她被强制结婚的机会是非常小的，因为她的双亲已不能够再给她安排结婚。菲利克斯真的被难住了，他猜不透詹娜究竟是怎么了，但因为某些缘故，阿历克斯也许了解或者猜测出了一部分。菲利克斯的思想又回到在亚拉福拉遇见阿历克斯的那部分了。当阿历克斯在看到詹娜的转变之后留住了菲利克斯，"密切地注意她。"阿历克斯对他说。菲利克斯想问问阿历克斯是什么意思，但阿历克斯总是谈起一个名叫米娅的女孩。菲利克斯没有看出这之间的联系，现在也仍然没有。

叹了口气，菲利克斯从坐着的岩石上站起身，来到大刚波玛的一边。走过皮卡德和库拉塔争论的地方，他随意地拽着他们，然后把他们拖到了有四块石头排成一圈的地方。举起一只手他对着泥土发动了挖掘，随着精神力熟悉感觉，一只幽灵般的手从他的指尖伸出，在地上挖了一下，挖出了一大堆土，露出了伸向地下通道的梯子。

"你之前没这么做，为什么？"皮卡德直截了当地问菲利克斯。  
菲利克斯耸耸肩，无声地爬下了梯子。菲利克斯是个少言辞的男人，更多地使用行动说话。

* * *

_阳光的热度播撒在詹娜俯卧的身体上。现在海浪推动着小岛前往一片未知的地域，她感到轻微的摇动，还可以听到库拉塔对她喋喋不休着什么但她完全记不得。毕竟库拉塔的话完全不重要。不能够改变发生的事情。也不能改变萨帝罗丝已死的事实。__  
_ _库拉塔的一个词穿透了詹娜思想的薄雾。饥饿？在这种时候他怎么会饿？真是个傻瓜。詹娜直线告诉他让她单独呆一会儿，但他已经认为她今天心情不好。而且她为什么不能心情不好？萨帝罗斯死了。死了。离开了活人存在的领域。他可能现在就在哈德斯的入口。詹娜安静地向这位阴间的黑暗之神祈祷，祈祷萨帝罗斯不会被打入第七环。他当然不应然遭受那种折磨。 _

* * *

"**詹娜**！"

詹娜醒来了，她的双眼聚焦在眼前的金发女孩身上，"怎么了西芭？"她问到，听起来比她向德还要急躁。为什么她放不下呢？萨帝罗斯已经死了。她已经从打击中恢复过来，所以为什么当她放下戒备之后还会看见他？为什么她仍可以听到他的声音在讲话？为什么她仍活在痛苦之中、自从她得知他死亡的消息之后？唯一合理的答案就是她爱他，而不是小女生那种疯狂的方式。但这种认知现在对她毫无帮助，怎么可能会有呢？

"菲利克斯找到了进入刚波玛神像的道路。每个人都已经进去了……我想你应该也想要进来……"

是的她不得不回答这个女孩，这使她有点生气。轻轻笑着，她离开了她靠着的岩石，"谢谢你西芭，我刚刚在……思考。"

即使这个微笑是很牵强的，西芭有些受伤的目光消失不见，转变为孩子般天真的眼神，和她平常的时候一样。詹娜一点也不感到自责，不去听西芭的话，跟着她进入了神像。这些人的文化使詹娜着迷。他们的信仰与她所了解的神如此不同，这些人实际上把自己的信仰寄托于神像上，这个现在她看到的充满了齿轮、完全没有精神上的指引、无论那个巫医做什么都不会有反应的地方。回到现实中，詹娜很高兴西芭知道他们要去哪儿，或者至少西芭有很好的旅行的知识，因为詹娜完全没有注意她们在哪儿。跟着西芭走过一个拐角，她看到菲利克斯捡起一只被打败的精灵，皮卡德则忙着取出刺穿他左臂的相当大的一簇荆棘。詹娜发出咝咝的声音，看到荆棘如此地深入皮卡德的胳膊，而皮卡德好像根本不在意，在蓝色光芒的包围下他扯出了荆棘就好像它仅仅是一件他想丢掉的令人不快的东西，给人的厌恶多过疼痛的物体。

西芭冲他们喊叫着，挥舞着一只手。看见她们两个，库拉塔发表了一些诸如"你终于赶上了"之类的评论，而詹娜故意没有去听。

在余下的冒险之中，詹娜迷失在她自己的世界里，知道他们需要恰当地牵引一个齿轮，才使她从恍惚中清醒。还有一次则是西芭问她是否有什么不对的。

詹娜所不知道的就是菲利克斯正密切注意着她。阿利克斯的话束缚了她哥哥的冲动。他想知道詹娜为什么如此沮丧，但她没有流露出丝毫的提示使他能够知道是怎么回事。他看到她眼中唯一感兴趣的火花是当她看到大刚波麻眼后的房间时。在他们了解这个装置之后，詹娜急于使用拍击，所以西芭，库拉塔，菲利克斯和皮卡德退到一边，然后她继续拍击地板砖。她小心而缓慢，就好像她想要确保完全不出差错。但菲利克斯看到了在她的拍击声在市内回想时，她的脸上总是带着满足而残酷的眼神。

当喊声吸引了他们的注意力时，她刚刚完成了蓝色线路。西芭和皮卡德莱到大刚波玛的眼眶处，然后报告说那位巫医正试图让大刚波玛显身。菲利克斯看着皮卡德的眼睛眯了起来，就在他看到黑宝石一样的球体被举到雕像的嘴前面时。

黑衣的运动吸引了菲利克斯的眼睛，他看到詹娜来到刚波玛神像的眼眶处。她的脸上有一种奇怪的表情，几乎是渴望。但詹娜发现了什么没人知道。

当火焰从刚波玛神像喷出，引起了巫医疯狂地跑来跑去、冲战士们大喊着让他们祈祷得更大声的时候，菲利克斯得到了他的答案。当詹娜转身离开那景象之时，菲利克斯捕捉到她的双眼。抬起一边的眉毛，他看到她脸上挂着微笑。真正的微笑，自从离开了金星灯塔之后，这是他第一次看到的。

当两条线路全部完成，刚波玛神像"接受"了黑宝石，那个古怪的巫医进入了神像。詹娜饶有兴趣地看着神像的精神和他们的讲话。西芭看着这个比自己年长的女孩，当精神说巫医抛弃的力量时，（他的名字是什么来的？没有人真正注意到）她在这个女孩的赤色眼眸中看到了些许光辉。这使她困扰，但她没有时间来检查，因为詹娜在晚上其余的时间里就消隐无踪了，而库拉塔强调说詹娜被落在了后面，然后西芭参加了通宵的欢庆活动。

欢庆活动直到凌晨才结束，阳光则刚刚穿过树梢。跳舞，聚会，盛宴。奇澎波的人们无偿地让他们加入欢庆之中。当这些旅者表示乐于加入他们时，每个人都欢迎这些外来的旅者。皮卡德评论道给那个傲慢的巫医以及刚波玛神像的精神准备的食物非常不错，。

西芭现在准备好去睡觉，即使是在早晨。她拉上东边窗户的窗帘，几乎是悲伤地看着詹娜的床位。爬到床上，就在睡意即将控制她之时，一只手覆盖在她的嘴上，使她感到格外惊讶。

"没事，是我。"西芭放松下来，认出说话的人是詹娜。詹娜离开了西芭的床，然后走到菲利克斯为她准备的床上。她开始到处翻找，直到西芭起身。

"你昨晚都在哪儿？"西芭问道。

"只是四处走走看看。"詹娜简略地回答道，但西芭的读信使她知道詹娜在说谎。"我需要你的帮助。"

"什么？"西芭感兴趣地问道。詹娜船身面对这个笔直地坐在床上的女孩。这位火使举起手中的一块白色的碎片，散发着精神力的光芒。党詹娜走过来时，西芭感觉她自己的力量被吸了过去。

"你还记得那个精神说的关于那个巫医本应拥有的更多的力量吗？"詹娜问道。当西芭点点头后，她继续说，"那么，刚波玛神像的下面有一个山洞。我不知道它有多深，但我需要你的帮助来到达洞穴的尽头。"

"为什么？你比我拥有的精神力还要多——"

"但不是同种类型的。想想看，西芭，这块碎片被叫做风暴之眼，我——呃——在马德拉向市长借来了它。我需要使用风暴在洞穴中四处观察，但我不是个风使……"

西芭想了想。她并不想帮忙。在西芭看来，拿取什么东西对于巫医都是很不好的，但这是詹娜第一次真正的对什么东西感兴趣。然后詹娜说了一件很重要的事情。

"洞穴里有一只精灵。"

"我去。"西芭很快地说。从床上起来，匆忙穿好衣服，西芭跟着詹娜离开了旅店，走向刚波玛神像。

* * *

菲利克斯在睡眠中翻来复去。手拂过了菲利克斯的身体，粗糙的海边男人的手在同时把菲利克斯的身体送上了天堂和地狱。菲利克斯其在着迷的浪尖之上，直到——

砰。棕色的双眼迅速睁开，怒视着木质地板。呻吟着。这些梦会如何发展下去？在马德拉的第一个夜晚开始，好吧，就在菲利克斯的梦中神出鬼没。但他从不知道他是谁。

"起床了。西芭和詹娜失踪了。"

菲利克斯笔直地坐起来，"什么？"

"你已经听到我说话了。起床。库拉塔说他想他知道他们在哪儿。"

* * *

詹娜看着手中的书。那是一本黑色的书卷，不是很厚，封面上有红色的字母……血红的字母。聚合。这本书强制性地使她出神，这使得她朦胧的听到西芭说什么关于找到精灵后就回去的话。

这位火使点点头，听到风使离开的脚步声，然后她坐下，背靠着另一个刚波玛神像，然后打开了书。奇怪的是书页上没有文字，只有图片。关于或，混沌，毁灭的图片。展示了死者走向哈德斯的图片。在书中，即使它似乎是来自不同的宗教的图片，但仍表现出了詹娜的宗教所认知的阴间的场面。詹娜暂时想，这本书会不会因读者而改变它的内文，但书的力量太强了，她只能看着这些书页自动翻着。哈德斯的七道环，冥河，被诅咒而死的人永远地走向地心，等等图片。当她看着一道光芒包裹着她，一道怪异、黑红相间的光芒把她从她的座位上拽起来，使他站在这个场所的中间，然后光芒转金。书从她的手中滑落，浮在她的面前，那些图片现在在她的脑海中扎根，转变为咒语。僵尸。火炎深渊。处刑。他们现在似乎很容易办到。甚至更黑暗的咒语也都使这位曾经的火使了解。控制哈德斯的亡灵的咒语，之于生与死之间的咒语。

詹娜感觉，而不是看见，她的头发由马尾辫散开，尖端变成黑色。他们自动编成很多长而细的辫子，每个辫子的末端都有一颗从她身后的神像的宝石中飞出的黑色或红色的珠子。

伴随着最后一道黑色的闪光，书落到地上，溶解，没入了泥土，消失了。詹娜的双眼毫无焦距地看着空荡荡的房间。白色，透明的身影透过墙壁看着她，彼此间悄声交流着。在惊讶之中，她意识到他们是什么，然后眨眨眼。即刻，光芒消散，他们消失不见了。但詹娜知道她看到了什么。

一个自鸣得意的微笑出现在女孩的脸上。詹娜离开了神像。已故黑暗的力量现在在她的血管之中涌动，在灵魂之中穿梭，保卫着她的思想。詹娜现在成为了一个死灵法师。而现在，没有回头之路了。


	3. 我看见了死人

**幻想：我看见了死人**

* * *

"你确定你是从这里拿到的？"

"最后一次了西芭，是的我确定，安静一点！"

两个女孩蹑手蹑脚地穿过马德拉市长的下面一层房间，把风暴之眼放入壁炉上的盒子里。西芭渴望地回头看了一眼，詹娜没有注意到。

"再过几个小时你就能拿回来了，西芭，你读过市长儿子的心了。你知道他会把这个送给我们的。"

"我知道，但是……我们有一种联系。我感觉得到。"

"我们？"詹娜爬出窗外，转过身帮助更年少的术士从窗户出来。  
"那个风暴之眼！我们之间形成了一种联系。"

詹娜摇摇头，走在安静的街道上。现在午夜的几个小时之后，唯一的光来自于满月。"首先西，当然你在使用它时感觉到了什么，你们的精神力是同源的！第二，那是一个没有生命的物体！"  
"哦，安静詹娜，你只会理解表面的意思。"西芭辩解道，"而且你知道我讨厌绰号。"

詹娜打开旅店的门，一丝愁容爬上她的脸庞，"首先_西_，我不是只会理解表面意思。第二，请安静，你会吵醒某个人的。"

"已经吵醒了。"一个男性的声音插了进来。两个女孩转过身，看见皮卡德靠在身后房间的一把椅子上。站起身后，他朝两个女孩走过来。靠在一根房梁上，他露齿一笑，"所以你们不介意告诉我你们去了哪儿这样，我就可以编一个适当的故事告诉你那个过度保护的哥哥？"

詹娜转向西芭，"我会料理好这件事的，你去睡觉。"

风使点点头，走向了卧室，朝詹娜的方向微微笑了一下。尽管西芭知道她看到了，但她没有回应。但话又说回来了，西芭想，那仅仅是詹娜所在的方向而已。

詹娜转向仍在微笑的皮卡德，"为什么你自己不能编一个。我们只是保证早晨之前回来。"

"就是说你让我瞎编了？"皮卡德问道，詹娜退缩了一下。"菲利克斯肯定不会相信的。"

詹娜坐在桌子周围的一把椅子上，"你想知道什么？"

"很多。我想知道你们去哪儿了以及你带着西芭的原因。我想知道你用了什么魔法使你的头发变成那样，要知道火使不可能施展风使的幻象魔法的。而且我还想知道为什么菲利克斯不能把两个以上的词串起来说话以及一次耸一下肩。"皮卡德很严肃地说了这些，半眯着眼看着詹娜。

"如果你伸出你的脖子，我就会看了你的头，皮卡德。我带着西芭去了马德拉外面的山上看星座。而且你可以告诉我哥哥，如果他想知道我干了什么的话就来亲自问我。为什么你要那么关心菲利克斯？"詹娜问道，烦恼转为猜疑。

皮卡德不安地换了个姿势。"这真的不是你应该担心的事。"走到门前他停住了，"我会把你的借口告诉菲利克斯。他不久就会醒来了。尽管我怀疑他是否会相信。"

"菲利克斯讨厌早起。"詹娜的双眼怀疑的眯了起来，跟着皮卡德穿过大厅，朝卧室走去。

"哦，我没说等他自动起来。"皮卡德咧嘴一笑，站在他和菲利克斯的房间外。里面传来一声压抑的声音，然后是一些诅咒。詹娜抬起一边眉毛，皮卡德只是微笑着摇摇头.

詹娜耸耸肩，打开她和西芭房间的门，然后走了进去，把皮卡德留在大厅里。

* * *

当皮卡德转过身，微笑消失了。她还是一个真正的火使吗？她使用过火系魔法，但他不记得"火炎深渊"是一个正常的火使的攻击招数。他不是么遇到过火使，但莱姆利亚的图书馆太广大了。他打开和菲利克斯住的房间，见到了很熟悉的画面——菲利克斯四肢摊开躺在地板上，诅咒地板下地狱。 

皮卡德进来时，地使抬起头。立即，他对地板的憎恨的目光转为担心。现在皮卡德了解菲利克斯的所有眼神，简单来说这是其中的一种，"告诉我他们说了什么否则我会用别的方式找出来。"

"他们没说。"皮卡德走到他的床边，脱掉衬衫，坐下来面对着菲利克斯。

"借口？"

"噢他们给了一个。但如果詹娜真的带着西芭去了城外的墓地，那么我在寻找他们时就应该已经找到了。"

菲利克斯皱着眉，思索着。当他进入他自己的思想时立即忘了皮卡德的存在。

皮卡德微笑着看着这位术士无意识地把推盘成一个孩子般的坐姿，一种了解的菲利克得的人很熟悉的姿势。"想着什么有趣的事情？"

菲利克斯猛地从自己的意识中抽出来。他耸耸肩。对此皮卡德翻翻白眼。菲利克斯从不说话。在这么短的时间里他所了解的菲利克，这位地使总共说了十个词以及三个半句子。他活了什么多年，从未见过像菲利克斯这样的人，或是有点像菲利克斯的人。尽管他离开莱姆利亚不过一个多月，菲利可斯仍旧挑起了皮卡德内心的一些保护欲。现在，让菲利克得敞开心扉是皮卡德一个难以表达的目标。皮卡德禁不住想这会是一个不可能的任务。

菲利克斯仍坐在地板上思考着，没有注意到皮卡德灭掉了油灯。他的双眼是合着的，没有分心意味着更多的思考。对于詹娜需要大量的思考。她现在有麻烦，这是菲利克斯非常关心的。

菲利克斯的大部分生命都是跟梅娜蒂和萨帝罗斯带一起度过的，这是两位来自于普罗可斯的非常强大的火使。事实上，他唯一知道的不是来自于普罗克斯的火使是詹娜。但詹娜的攻击和萨帝罗斯或梅娜蒂很不相似。其中之一就是，他的同伴（如果你可以把他们称作同伴的话）的功绩是纯粹的火焰，而詹娜的火焰却混杂着黑色之火。

然后，突然有一种黑色的魔力。尽管作为哥哥，他不赞成她在水星灯塔后的着装，但他就顺着她的意了，因为她看上去自得其乐。但这种魔力现在使他有些害怕，头发是最近才改变的。这是毫无道理的，因为唯一一个有能力变换任何人的发色的人是西芭，而且西芭没有对詹娜的头发做任何事情。

詹娜的态度完全改变了。她现在冷漠，讽刺人，不坦率。不知何故她甚至发现如何阻止西芭的读心。首先，菲里克斯已经让西芭去读她的心，看看到底是怎么回事。西芭几乎要成功了，但就在西芭解释她的行为的时候，詹娜察觉到了，然后把西芭阻隔于她的思想之外。带着这新的一线消息，菲里克斯去询问库拉塔。事实上对于这件事他宁愿和一个火使谈话，但他能与之交谈的火使都死了，所以库拉塔是唯一比他自己更有可能发现詹娜的问题的人了。

这两个人已经发现能够做到詹娜所做的事情的唯一术士就是死灵法师。但库拉塔排除了这种可能，说最后一位死灵法师被猎杀、消灭了。有传言说一本书，《聚合》，是剩下的唯一成为死灵法师的途径，但詹娜不喜欢读书。或者，菲里克斯纠正自己说，她以前看上去对读关于不同类型的精神里的书不感兴趣。

是的，库拉塔打消了这种观念，但菲里克斯不是很确定，现在比以往更加不确定。他的妹妹需要被监视。也许他可以让皮卡德在她身上留一眼，因为如果由他来做的话太过明显。

从恍惚状态回来，菲里克斯注意到太阳刚刚露出头，然后呻吟了一声。现在这几个星期他都没有机会得到充足的睡眠。同样的梦每晚折磨着他，他的梦总是以从旅店的狭窄的床滚下来而告终。该死，甚至皮卡德也注意到了。当莱姆利亚人提到它时，菲里克斯正对地板嘟囔着什么。甚至这一切之后，他仍然不知道他梦见的是谁。允许自己有幼稚的片刻，菲里克斯发泄出上帝什么都能听见太不公平了的话.

已经回到床上几个小时了，仍保留着睡意，他忍住叹气的欲望。是的，菲里克斯曾习惯于生活中充满了问题，他对此精力旺盛，但通过维纳斯，这点变得很需要思考。

* * *

菲里克斯不是唯一一个在那一夜思考的人。当詹娜编造出一个去马德拉外面的墓地的故事的时候，她给了自己一个很棒的理由。确保西芭已经睡熟，詹娜拿起她的皮靴，偷偷出了卧室，走过旅店的大厅。 

出来之后她才穿上了靴子，因为靴子在木地板上会发出很大的声响。她前往墓地。

还是一个小孩时，詹娜从未对墓地有特别的喜爱之情。尽管她知道关于哈德斯、灵魂们进入地下世界以及冥河的故事。她知道你需要交给摆渡的人一枚硬币，让他载着你的灵魂穿过河水到达哈德斯之门。这就是每个人被埋葬时舌下放一枚硬币的原因，这样他们就可以用最容易的方式进入阴间。她知道，如果你没有给摆渡人的硬币的话，那么你的灵魂/幽灵/精神就不得不去寻找进入阴间的贫民入口。当这成为信仰的时候，冈多瓦纳的人们足够奇怪了。他们不知道神的事情，就用一些崇敬的_东西_来代替，比如大刚波玛。那到底是什么？一个精神不能找到通往哈德斯的道路只因为人们无知地把它埋在一座充满了齿轮的雕像里！随着这个例子，她发现马德拉的人做着同一类型的事情，忘记了埋葬死者的时候附上一枚硬币。这就意味着现在灵魂们会回到他们的坟墓，准备好等待着另一个夜晚，他们能再次寻找哈德斯的贫民入口的时候。

她踏入墓地的这一分钟，她看见了一道白色的闪光。她已经习惯了这光，当她的双眼没有特别聚焦在什么东西上时，就会看到灵魂的闪光。显然，每当她没有试图去看见灵魂的时候，她就能看到。

踏入墓地的正中，她故意看着面前的地面，微微对眼，使这个正常的世界在视野里没有焦距。他们就在这里。成百上千的人已经被埋在了这里，而他们的墓已经被遗忘了。就在山上，灵魂们涌出马德拉地下墓地的唯一出口，就好像他们任何时候都不会停止。

实际上所有的灵魂都很好奇，都想看一看这位新的他们可以与之交流的死灵法师。

詹娜只花了几分钟来控制未聚焦的双眼来看这些灵魂。在眨眨眼重新睁开三次之后，她意识到不得不去适应，如果一个人不去多想，过程也就不会那么难。

现在她周围有一圈灵魂，一定有几千个，他们都好奇地看着她，和旁边的人低语着这位新人，这位有着活人的味道却有着他们自己一样的氛围的人。

一个小的灵魂——一定在死时还不到五岁——第一个朝詹娜走来。在她手中握着一个灵魂般的泰迪熊，那一定是和她葬在一起的。她近距离地抬头看着这位活着的女孩，然后轻声说，"你能呼吸吗？"

詹娜惊讶于这个问题，但诚实地回答说，"是的，我能呼吸。"

女孩的脸点亮了一点，"你是个死灵法师吗？因为妈咪曾讲过关于死灵法师一族会来的故事。但他们再也没有来。"小女孩看上去对于詹娜是她最后的希望的事实很沮丧，她更紧地抱着她的泰迪就好象它是她的命脉。

"为什么他们再也没有来？"詹娜问道，皱着眉。首先，她从没想过曾有其他的死灵法师，或者至少他们从未被她所听到的术士间的谈话中提及。

"你们的种族，小姐。"另一位年长的灵魂说，显然是小女孩的妈妈，穿过人群，把小女孩抱在怀里，"当死灵法师中的一人被自己的魔法毁灭时，你们的种族猎杀了所有的死灵法师。"

"被自己的魔法毁灭？"詹娜问道。现在她很困惑。历史上没有屠杀死灵法师的记载，否则库拉塔一定会提到的。

"他试图用力量实现一个不可能实现的目标，小姐。"另一个灵魂说，这个集体变得对这位活着的女孩有少许害怕了。

"他想要是我们中的一个回去。"小女孩小声对詹娜说。

"他想要是死人复活。"詹娜重复道，就好象她根本没听懂。

"是的，他试图使用哈德斯的力量使死人复活，结果负担过重，他的力量从他体内毁灭了他，是术士们从未见过的最可怕的死法。"一个新的声音在詹娜背后说。她认识这个声音，非常清楚。


	4. 敌人，我的敌人

**第四章：敌人，我的敌人**

* * *

菲利克斯立即清醒了，在他听到卧室外的脚步声的时候。"一定是西芭。"他疲倦地想到，"詹娜在走路时不会出声的，除非她故意。"

轻轻的敲门声传来，使他从即将坠入的无梦的睡眠中回来。皮卡德叹口气，把被子抓过来盖在头上，嘟囔着一些一个声调的东西，"再给五分钟。"菲利克斯翻了翻眼珠然后起床，走到门前，打开，确实是西芭。  
现在与皮卡德不同，西芭是个把菲利克斯的轻微的动作翻译成句子的行家。是的，正是读心的能力帮助她学会的，但这很管用。例如，当菲利克斯抬起右边的眉毛，就是现在这样，意思就是他想要知道发生了什么。

菲利克斯自己也是个理解表情的专家，至少一个人向另一人个人显露的感情。西芭现在的表情很疯狂，菲利克斯明白一定是出什么事了。

"我找不到詹娜了。"西芭轻轻说。

菲利克斯眨眨眼，睁大了。  
"我醒来后，她不在床上。她也不在旅店的其他地方。"西芭的表情在她告诉菲利克斯这件事之后缓和下来，毕竟如果某个人能够找到詹娜，那个人一定是她那保护过度的老哥。

菲利克斯皱皱眉，走回卧室，西芭可以看到皮卡德仍在死睡。菲利克斯走到莱姆利亚人旁边，随便地抓着皮卡德的胳膊把他从床下扥下来。莱姆利亚人咚的一声摔到了地板上。

"菲利克斯！"莱姆利亚人的眼睛突然睁开。

"早上好皮卡德。"西芭的声音从走廊里传来。

菲利克斯走到床边，让皮卡德看到风使就站在走廊里。

"早上好西芭。"皮卡德疲惫地说，"如果我不是从床上醒来的话很抱歉。"后半部分似乎是对着菲利克斯说的，后者耸耸肩。西芭冲他微笑着，打了个哈欠。"现在你知道，我想我应该回到床上，度过库拉塔起床前的几个小时。"困倦地冲两个男孩挥挥手，她离开了，他们听到门在她身后关上了。  
皮卡德叹口气，意识到他仍然摔在木地板上，一个相当不舒服的姿势。"所以我们很早的起来了而她又去睡觉了。有点不对劲儿。"他设法坐在菲利克斯的床上，盘起双腿。

"詹娜没有睡。"菲利克斯嘟哝着说。

皮卡德惊讶地望着他，一部分是因为詹娜的失踪，一部分是因为这是菲利克斯有史以来第一次说的完整话。

"你知道她去哪儿了吗？"皮卡德好奇地问道。

菲利克斯只是摇摇头，皮卡德在心里叹了口气。 菲利克斯话不多。皮卡德望向菲利克斯，却看到了他至今为止见到的最为悲哀的表情。皮卡德叹口气说，"你想让我去找她吗？"

悲哀的表情消失了，取而代之的是菲利克斯通常的毫无表情。菲利克斯点了两下头。

面对自己的命运，皮卡德穿上了他的衬衫和靴子，走出了卧室。

"现在，如果我是一个沮丧的火使，我会去哪儿？"皮卡德喃喃自语。想了一分钟后，他耸耸肩。"毫无线索。哦好吧，至少还能回复说我是毫无目标的徘徊。"

当他走出了旅店的时候，清晨的冷风全力打击着他。"愚蠢的火使和他们愚蠢的能力不会感觉到温度。"他嘀咕着。如果皮卡德之讨厌一个东西花的，那就是寒冷。为什么他又要这么做？菲利克斯。是的，菲利克斯，菲利克斯，菲利克斯，菲利克斯，菲利克斯。现在，他除此之外还担心什么的吗？哦是的，只有菲利克斯。

菲利克斯说的第一个完整的句子是关于詹娜的。真讽刺。皮卡德决定讨厌讽刺。

但是回到手头的任务，詹娜会去哪儿？"我的意思是，这里是_马德拉_。"皮卡德嘟囔着，"你能在马德拉干什么？"没有俱乐部，没有图书馆，没有……"好吧，这里除了地下墓穴之外实在没有什么特别的东西。"皮卡德止住了他的沉思，詹娜之前的话语灌入他的思想。那片墓地。皮卡德呻吟着。菲利克斯的妹妹真的开始使他感到古怪了。事实上，这整个家庭似乎都很有问题。詹娜很沮丧，也许会发展成虐待狂。菲利克斯不说话。好吧，菲里克斯在想要做某件事的时候会说一点，皮卡德对之前的话表示歉意。

* * *

这块墓地有些不对劲儿，皮卡德注意到。他以为死者的灵魂会四处徘徊，因为人们不懂得正确的埋葬他们。但皮卡德没有指望能看见他们。事实上，没有活人有能力看到死人……除非他们成为了一个被称为死灵法师的存在。但那是不可能的。所有的死灵法师都被消灭了。

皮卡德的感觉也同意他的逻辑。这里有灵魂在到处走动，甚至是交谈。他们似乎围绕着一个他看得不是很清楚的焦点。黑色的衣服。等一下……黑衣？皮卡德呻吟着。这构成了一个完美的、合乎逻辑的 推测，但是……这是的一切更复杂了。靠在一棵树上，他继续倾听。

实际上，菲利克斯只想知道詹娜在哪儿。如果她没有已经因她的力量死亡的话，她必须要学会控制他们。但，皮卡德知道如果她发现了死灵法师的历史之后，会发生什么。这就是对话的方向……是的，到了关于某个想要支配哈德斯的死灵法师的部分了。他不得不插手，不然事情会变得相当复杂。在心中叹了口气，他走向那个圆圈。

* * *

"是的，他试图使用哈德斯的力量复活死者，如此，他的力量消耗过多结果自我毁灭了，这是术士们曾见过的最恐怖的死法。"

他看着詹娜转过来面对她，震惊而好奇。当她认出他是谁后，不禁皱皱眉。

"是菲利克斯派你来的？"她温和地问道。

"没错。他要我找出你去哪儿了，在这个让人不乏容忍的时候。"詹娜发怒着大步走过他，嘟囔着一些关于她的保护过度的老兄的事，但皮卡德继续说着，就好象没有被打断。"但他没有要我告诉他你在干什么。"

这是今天早晨詹娜第二次放松了警惕。皮卡德双眼透露着戏谑，好像他正在心里大笑。

"我确信这就是他的意思，但因为他真的什么也没_说_……"皮卡德耸耸肩。

"那么你为什么在这里，皮卡德？你可以现在就回去，你已经知道我在这儿了。我提醒过你了，如果我记得没错的话。"

"哦，看星座的那套？"皮卡德咧嘴笑了，"你在这种早晨是不可能看见星座的。"

詹娜怒道，"你没有回答我的问题。"

"确实没有。"皮卡德赞同道。

詹娜不耐烦地等着解释，却没有等到。"那么？"

"你相信那些灵魂所说的一切吗？"皮卡德静静地问道。

"不要回避问题皮卡德。"

"因为他们说的不是正确的。"

"皮卡德！"詹娜现在非常懊恼，但皮卡德的话终于进入了她的脑子。"你是怎么知道他们说的不对的呢？没有人谈论它。甚至使库拉塔也不知道，或者说他没有告诉我。当他教艾萨克，杰拉尔德和我的时候。"

"不，詹娜。他知道的。他是选择遗忘死灵法师存在的事实的一代人中的一个。似乎很起作用，除非现在你证明他们是错的。"

"库拉塔不可能撒谎——"

"他当然会撒谎，他已经撒谎了。"

詹娜现在到了发火的边缘处。她知道皮卡德会告诉她真相，但她只是不想去相信。当她还小的时候，库拉塔是那里惟一的成人。他教授她关于精审力和这个世界的事情。而现在她被告知他撒谎了。她脑海中属于儿时的记忆不想接受这个事实，战胜了她的理智。

詹娜望着这位盯着她身后的蓝发男人，带着平静的表情。"为什么我应该相信你？"她准备走过他，知道他的声音止住了她。

"因为我可以告诉你库拉塔和菲利克斯都不会告诉你的事实。"这就是皮卡德温和的回答。

"菲利克斯？"詹娜看起来很生气。"菲利克斯也知道？"

皮卡德看着灵魂们匆忙的移动回他们的坟墓中。他同意他们的做法。詹娜现在非常不高兴……这是这个星期中最大的掩饰。

"菲利克斯从另外两个你曾共处过的火使处了解到关于死灵法师的事情。库拉塔则保证过对此事闭口不提。"

"你为什么了解**这点**我不会问的。"詹娜仍然很暴躁，注意到由于她的怒气，现在墓地中只有皮卡德和她自己了。

"我……"皮卡德紧张的咳嗽了一下，"无意中听到了他们的谈话。菲利克斯似乎很担心你。"

"但他却不来跟我说，从来没有！"

"他不确定。"

"不确定什么？"

"他认为你也许是个死灵法师，但他不知道。所以他去库拉塔那里，他唯一知道的了解死灵法师的人。尽管库拉塔也不相信。"

"库拉塔不相信什么？"詹娜问道，终于平静了下来。

"聚合之书仍旧存在。没有别的死灵法师的情况下，成为死灵法师的唯一途径。库拉塔，和那时候的大多数术士一样，都相信他们已经被完全毁灭了。"

"我仍然不明白为什么他们要毁灭关于与死灵法师有关联的任何东西的。"詹娜尖锐地望着皮卡德。

"死灵法师的力量使他们害怕。灵魂告诉了你最后一个已知的死灵法师的死。但没有人会说这不是一个不可思议的灾难。这是件谋杀案。你知道，在灯塔熄灭之前，有很多死灵法师。当然，只有少数是非常有力量的，但甚至是最弱的学徒也可以轻松的复活某个死人。如果一个朋友在他们自然死亡之前死了，就是说，他们被杀了，那么死灵法师就可以复活他们。他们被称为哈德斯之子，显然哈德斯在照顾他们。但当封印炼金术之力的决定定下之后，死灵法师就被认为太过危险了。"

"但是为什么？"

"我差不多知道一点。死灵法师不像其他的术士，因为他们的力量不是来源于灯塔或者是元素。他们的力量应该指直接来源于哈德斯。所以取走灯塔的力量不会像影响别的术士那样影响他们。他们会比那些失去了元素的力量的术士们更加强大。那时候，人们就策划着谋杀最强大的死灵法师。除了被选定的一些人之外，没有人知道这是谋杀。每个人都认为是他失去了对他力量的控制而死的。他的死就成为了销毁任何与他们有关的事物的借口。我想，是一些对社会有危害的东西吧。这是否能够回答你的问题呢？"

"是的。"

皮卡德很惊讶，也有一点害怕看到詹娜正在确实地笑着。这就是那种"这不会是好事"的情节的一种吧。皮卡德决定带詹娜回去会比较好，在菲利克斯能够对她的行为负责的地方。"我们应该在菲利克斯派出一支搜查队之前回去。"

詹娜点点头，跟着莱姆利亚人走向城镇，仍然在傻笑着。

* * *

就在他们回到旅店的时候，其余的村民们已经开始了一天的生活。两位术士走进厨房，看到一个完全清醒的库拉塔，一个安静的西芭，和一个熟睡的菲利克斯（消沉地趴在桌子上）。

"早上好两位！"库拉塔尖声说。西芭在他身后翻了翻眼珠。每个人都毫无意外的认为库拉塔在早晨太过清醒了。

"早上好库拉塔。"这就是皮卡德疲倦的回复，而詹娜则嘟囔着关于某人在早上太高兴了云云。他们坐在余下的两把椅子上，西芭递给皮卡德一杯咖啡。皮卡德捧着杯子，就好像那是一件圣遗物，引起了西芭的咯咯笑声，詹娜抬起了一条眉毛。这是个普通的早晨，他们一起度过时光，当然外加上皮卡德。

按惯例，詹娜转向她那趴在桌子上的老哥，使劲杵了他两次。

"哟。到了环游世界的时间了，哥哥。"

作为回答，菲利克斯把他的头埋入了他的右胳膊中。"再给五分钟。"

"这就是你熬夜的后果。"西芭打趣说。只有詹娜注意到皮卡德的双眼由于这番话眯了起来。

"菲利克斯熬了一整夜？这对你的健康没有好处。"库拉塔叽叽喳喳的说。

"不全是，我没有注意到。"菲利克斯咕哝着，没有争论的意味。

是的，这个早晨的惯例是很好的，但这个惯例突然被西芭打断了。后者突然想起市长的儿子要在早上跟他们谈话。皮卡德大声抱怨着将要与他的咖啡分离，但最终甚至是他，也不得不屈服于风使。

* * *

"请小心。"市长的儿子说着再见，交给菲利克斯包裹好的风暴之眼。菲利克斯对市长的儿子点点头，把它交给了西芭。后者捧着它，就像皮卡德早先时候捧着那杯咖啡一样。市长的儿子走回房中，就在这时，一个来自远方的声音震惊了整个小队。

"菲利克斯？"

菲利克斯，以及所有人，看着一个穿着粉红色的盔甲的女人走来，留着一头红色的短发。她站在路中央，带着虚假的态度。皮卡德胆道菲利克斯僵硬了。没有人能告诉皮卡德发生了什么，他为此惊讶了一千万次，就是菲利克斯所知道的，不会告诉任何人。

"你……他刚刚叫你菲利克斯了，是不是？"红发女子目光锁定在菲利克斯身上，后者不高兴地回望着她。突然她气喘吁吁的说，"为什么我居然没认出来呢？你是菲利克斯！"她微笑了，"那么梅娜蒂应该也在这附近才对……以及……"

皮卡德听到詹娜在听到梅娜蒂的名字之后低估了什么，但被西芭转移了视线。

"不你会在看到梅娜蒂或者是萨帝罗斯了。艾萨克杀了他们。他们可能现在就在海地的深处——"

"西芭闭嘴！"皮卡德看到詹娜控制着她的怒火，瞪着风使。

那个女人，尽管，精明地瞟了詹娜一眼，说，"我听到你的话了，可怜的小东西！"两位暴躁的女人怒视着对方，然后陌生女人把目光转向了菲利克斯，"我姐姐死了？"

菲利克斯点点头，没有对上她的目光。女人看起来很震惊。

"难以置信……没有人拥有击败萨斯罗斯和我姐姐的力量……"那个女人望向小队，只有詹娜瞪着她，带着一丝假笑，直视着她。

"你们竟然都回避我的视线……从你们脸上的表情来看……应该是真的了。"突然，女人眼中涌出了残忍的目光。"谁是艾萨克？"

西芭开口想说什么，但詹娜踩了她一脚，使风使沉默了下来。

"什么？为什么？为什么你不能在我的怒火之下保护他？"这些问题送给了菲利克斯，后者似乎整个身体都停止了回答的能力。女人怒视着他，风度却没有变化。

"没关系。我相信我听到了关于名为艾萨克的旅行者的传言，就在最近。"

库拉塔和西芭交换了担忧的目光。詹娜则有趣的看着。菲利克斯对此毫无反应。皮卡德则对于即将发生什么毫不知情。

"这个艾萨卡和他们的说的是同一个吗？他认识你吗？如果是这个缘故，那么这个艾萨克不久就会出现在这里。"女人望着路的前方，就好像期待着那位地使出现在那里，就在现在。

"你是怎么知道不是菲利克斯击败了你姐姐的？"库拉塔问道。菲利克斯飞快的看了他一眼，带着一点担心，一点怒气，但皮卡德不知道为什么。

"你认为呢？"女人问道，仍望着路的前方。"我是位战士，就像我姐姐。我可以凭一瞥就判断出一个人的力量。即使你怀疑菲利克斯的力量，他也不能和我姐姐相提并论。除此之外，我怀疑菲利克斯能否找到背叛我姐姐的理由。他知道他掌握的珍贵的生命就悬挂在这平衡之上。"

詹娜和西芭瞪着女人，但皮卡德（当然看着菲利克斯）看到菲利克斯悲伤的脸上闪烁着背叛，然后是怒气。没有比这更称得上是狂怒的了。菲利克斯的喉咙后部传来一声低低的隆隆声，非常像是刻耳柏洛斯[守护冥府入口的长有三头的狗会对着一个敌人咆哮的那样。

女人无视这个，转过来面对着菲利克斯。"但我必须要祝贺你，因为你成功点燃了水星灯塔和金星灯塔。尽管，你的成功现在妨碍了我们重返北海。"她尖锐地望着菲利克斯，就好像其余的人都不在那里。"你不能够失败，当然，我们还没有查明如何登上那些灯塔……"她的声音变小，惊讶的望着西芭，詹娜，以及库拉塔。菲利克斯只是瞪着她，低吼着。"哦，梅纳蒂没有告诉你吗？"令人作呕的甜蜜，故作惊讶。

菲利克斯的双眼眯了起来，地面似乎轻颤了一下。女人又开始说话了，这一次有些快。"不管怎样，艾萨克不会成为我的障碍的。你们要自己去北海了。如果你成功了，你就要自己点燃木星！我们也有我们的事情要做，首先就是料理好艾萨克！清楚了吗菲利克斯？"

"我不会成为你的人质的。"菲利克斯嘟囔着，如何之低以至于皮卡德几乎听不到。这位地使摇摇头，一个挑战般的不。

"你怎么了？"女人瞪着菲利克斯，"还怕你不能力履行你的职责？"她奸笑着，"我们可以稍微帮帮你……"

库拉塔插进来，"不，谢谢。我相信我们可以自己找到木星灯塔，都一样的。"

女人点点头，看起来很满意，"我明白了，不要让我们失望。"另一个嘲笑冲着菲利克斯。"我们要找到艾萨克……我要找到艾萨克。我发誓他看到的最后一件事就是喀斯特为她的姐姐复仇成功！"这个女人，喀斯特走开了。

"谁_想要_为梅娜蒂复仇？"詹娜似乎确实很困惑地问道，引起了西芭的咯咯笑声。

"是啊……萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂已经结束了。"詹娜轻轻皱了皱眉，然后冲着年少的术士微笑。

"我们不应该求助于喀斯特。"库拉塔警告两个完全无视他的女孩。

"等一下，"皮卡德看起来很迷惑，"喀斯特说了'我们'，是不是？"

库拉塔转向皮卡德。"是的。萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂就是结伴旅行的。"他解释道，"也许她也有一个伙伴。"

* * *

詹娜迷失于自己的思考之中。萨帝罗斯曾说梅娜蒂和他自己是被普罗可斯的长老们送出去的。喀斯特和她的同伴一定也是为了继承萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂的任务而被派遣的。  
"即使我们找到了艾萨克和其他人，我想我们会有很好的机会消除误会。"库拉塔的声音把詹娜来回了对话之中。

"为什么？"皮卡德问。

"我们努力完成的，正是他们努力阻止的。他们会与我们战斗，阻止我们。"库拉塔解释道。

西芭转向詹娜。"但是詹娜……你和艾萨克难道不是有一腿吗？那么你，你知道，能不能做什么？"

詹娜脸变白了。西芭是怎么想的？"你再说什么啊西芭？你是怎么推测出这样的事情的？"当然，艾萨克曾是她最好的、最信赖的朋友……但这正是她不会喜欢上他的原因。

库拉塔不确定的插嘴道，"啊……那个……呃……是的……现在我们应该前往木星灯塔，正如我们计划好的。"

"但杰拉尔德和其他人呢？"詹娜问道。他们是她的朋友，她不能让他们毫无准备的面对喀斯特。

"你是指艾萨克吗？"西芭狡猾地问道。

"什么？"詹娜现在变得很懊恼。"你能不能不要再有这种可笑的观点了，西芭？闭嘴！"

库拉塔轻轻了喉咙。"你们有在听吗？"两个女孩锐利的望向他。"他们已经强到能够打败萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂了。他们不会轻易被打败的。我们应该继续萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂的任务。好吗詹娜？"

詹娜抬起一条眉毛。"无所谓。"

"西芭？皮卡德？你们准备好了吗？"

每个人都看着他，就好像他抽疯了。

"那么我们应该启程了，对不对菲利克斯？"

菲利克斯愉快的望着他，西芭使用读心来看看他在想什么。"库拉塔……我们是不是应该先去旅店把我们的东西拿出来？"

"哦……没错。是的我们走吧。"

其他人都在心里叹了口气，看着库拉塔走开。是的，他们都同意他早上话太多了。

* * *

詹娜是结账后最后一个走出旅店的人。她转身时，旅店老板娘叫住了她。

"亲爱的……你是詹娜吗？"

"是的。夫人。"

女人微笑了一下，"一个蓝色长发的男人早先时候来这里，给你留了一些东西。"

詹娜很是惊讶。皮卡德整个早晨都和他们在一起，所以那一定是阿历克斯。为什么阿历克斯在马德拉？

詹娜冲女人微笑着接过了小小的包裹。退到一个隐蔽的地方之后，她立即忘记了每个人都在外面等她，然后打开了包裹。里面是一封信和一个金属物件。

这是一个圆形的物品。光滑，浅蓝色。像是一种挂饰，中部雕刻着罕见的火焰图案。詹娜的眼睛惊讶的放大了，几乎没有握住。她知道这件垂饰。她见过它许多次。这火焰图案不仅仅是个图案……它是普罗可斯的标志。这就是那件曾经挂在萨帝罗斯铠甲上的挂饰。

但为什么阿历克斯越过重重困难把这件东西交给她？更重要的是，为什么阿历克斯会在第一时间得到它？

詹娜听到西芭叫她的名字，把信和挂饰都塞到自己的袋子里。直到过了很久，她才有时间来读那封信，但她敢说睡眠在今晚不会对她有任何的吸引力了。


	5. 围绕玫瑰圈起舞

**第五章：围绕玫瑰圈起舞**

"我再也不想去游泳了。"西芭抱怨道，看着房间低洼地区的那潭水。想到这潭水是他们刚刚消灭的怪物形成的，她的声明就可以理解了。

"我仍想知道这些水母是怎么进入船里的。"皮卡德喃喃说道。每个人都很快地发现皮卡德真的很喜欢他的船。但他意识到这些怪物进入了船舱、阻碍了他前往船的内部的道路的时候，他几乎快要晕倒了。

其余的人继续深入船内部的时候，詹娜却前往甲板。她找借口说不愿下到海平面之下、却只有木板使她避免淹死，但只有库拉塔和西芭毫无疑问地接受了她的借口。皮卡德和菲利克斯都怀疑地望着她。事实就是她想要一些属于自己的时间，而且很急躁。她想知道阿利克斯为什么要把萨帝罗斯的垂饰留给她。

到了船首之后，她靠在船栏上，打开了阿历克斯附带给她的信。信很短，什么都没解释，很令她失望。

* * *

_詹娜，_

_萨帝罗斯在进入金星灯塔之前让我保管它。如果他生还，我会还给它，你也永远不会知道这件事。如果他死了，我就会把它交给你。这就是，我目前所知的，他最后的请求。因此我感觉它应该在没有被窥探的情况下完成。希望你能够理解这件礼物，因为我不明白。_

_阿历克斯_

* * *

好把它一定是有用处的！詹娜恼怒地想着。这一次，**只有**这一次，她希望阿历克斯能够表现出平常的见多识广、而且决定尊重死者！詹娜皱了皱眉，撕碎了信纸，一股脑扔进了大海。为什么认为她知道要做什么？有什么事情可做？她唯一知道的，就是要记住他。单位是那么阿历克斯暗示着用这件垂饰有什么别的可做？詹娜在心中尖叫。阿历克斯！他**肯定**知道什么，而且，总是，拒绝告诉别人发生了什么！如果他不确定究竟发生了什么，他也一定至少猜测到了什么！而且他却不告诉她他的猜测，没有哈德斯命令阿历克斯在他完全想通之前说点什么。

詹娜在想着这激烈的话语的时候紧紧抓着船栏，她的指关节发白，而且现在开始疼痛。意识到这点，她松开了扶手，开始走向船的中部。其他人应该会在不久之后回来，她必须要表现出在等待他们的样子。

就在詹娜往船的中部走的路上，皮卡德，菲利克斯，库拉塔，还有西芭也已经安置好了黑宝石，正在回途中。从西芭说的关于这块漂亮的石头的话，以及库拉塔叽叽喳喳地说着关于炼金术如此壮观的力量的话语中，詹娜推测出那一定是莱姆利亚的技术的一次有趣的表演。有那么片刻，詹娜希望她自己当时和小队一起行动，但如果她那样做了，她就仍不会知道阿历克斯的信的内容，也不会留意到"炼金术的力量"。

* * *

每个人都站在船舵旁，讨论着现在他们要去哪儿。毕竟，自从他们有了一艘船，他们几乎可以去任何地方。甚至是詹娜和菲利克斯也兴奋了一会儿，但库拉塔不得不把每个人都拽回现实、提醒他们在苏哈拉山道和金星灯塔不是——非常——友善的举止。甚至这样做也无法阻止轻率掌控了每个人，他们感觉到这种新的旅行方式提供了自由。詹娜不喜欢的一点就是，皮卡德想让菲利克斯来掌舵。

"这样不好。"她想，记起了菲利克斯糟糕的方向感。"在他承认我们迷路之前，我会给他一小时的时间。"

严格地说，在59分60秒之后，菲里克斯接受了他们迷路的事实。好吧，他们并不是标准的"迷路"。不，他们只不过驶向了错误的方向。

"我们为什么还要探险这个洞穴？"詹娜再次问道，"不像是我们以前没有来过的样子。"他们以前确实曾经来到过海神庙，那也是归因于菲利克斯的糟糕的方向感。 在詹娜使用牵引让塔维从岩石上下来之后，他们（指的是菲利克斯，詹娜和西芭）终于搞定了库拉塔，决定不探险就出洞。这一次他们不会那么走运了。

"库拉塔想看看里面。"这就是西芭阴暗的回答。两个女孩落在男人的队伍的后面，感觉非常烦人。詹娜不敢说菲利克斯是否感兴趣。但皮卡德和库拉塔正在精力旺盛地聊天，聊着岩石的年龄，他们走过的木桥是怎么建起来的。

突然菲利克斯大声喊的"精灵！"打断了库拉塔的话。紧跟着男孩们，两个女孩看见确实有一只风精灵站在他们上方的一块岩石上，是要他们怕一架梯子就可以到达。

菲利克斯开始攀登这架梯子，等他到达顶端的时候，却把精灵吓得飞走了。他紧追不舍，第二个登上梯子的皮卡德也紧紧跟着他。而詹娜和西芭则是跟着皮卡德。

西芭望了望詹娜，詹娜望了望西芭。两个女孩开始追赶男孩。这就把库拉塔留在了后面，但在激动之余，任何一个术士也没有留意到这点。

西芭和詹娜猛地停住了。现在哪儿也没有精灵、皮卡德、或是菲利克斯的影子了。

"我根本听不到他们的奔跑声。"西芭说着，环顾四周。

"那么好吧，随便挑了方向。"詹娜评论道，指了指众多的分岔口。

西芭谨慎的望着这所有的通道，然后选择了一条左手边的。这条很短，结尾处是一个锯齿状边缘的悬崖。滑下岩石，女孩们发现她们回到了入口。詹娜咧嘴一笑。

"完美的选择，西芭。"

詹娜朝出口走去，西芭困惑不解。"我们难道不是在追赶精灵吗？"

"的确。"詹娜同意道，"但我们整个小队现在分成了两个。你和我，菲利克斯和皮卡德——"

"库拉塔呢？"西芭问道，想起了他们留在洞穴中某处的老头。

"哦。"詹娜漠不关心的应了一下。

西芭被这个年长的女孩突然爆发出的针对库拉塔的憎恶感惊住了，但她没作任何评论。詹娜可能也不会告诉她。

"管他呢。"詹娜继续说，"我们应该回德里等菲利克斯、皮卡德和库拉塔回来。"

西芭点点头，两个女孩离开了洞穴。

* * *

德里和他们上次来到的时候没有什么区别。也许更干燥了，但整体来说是没什么不同的。这意味着在等待了一个小时之后，女孩们已经赶到和先前他们在洞穴中度过的几个小时一样无聊了。  
"好吧，我们现在只差神殿没去了。"西芭摆明事实。

"是的，但这是因为我们在神殿里不能讲话。"詹娜嘟囔着。

"那倒是。而且我们中没有一个人失去了意识——"

"或是中毒……"

两个女孩都沉思片刻，"我可以假装被诅咒了。"詹娜终于下定决心。

"也许会管用的。"西芭微笑了。

这就是两个女孩如何进入神殿的。西芭用胳膊肘带着詹娜，詹娜则紧抓着死亡之杖就好像那是她的救命绳索。这是詹娜从前的武器之一，到现在为止都没有卖掉，如果他们知道神殿的牧师会没收它的话，似乎卖掉是个更好的选择。

西芭在心底对詹娜的出色的演技佩服。詹娜曾在战斗中用过死亡之杖，所以她知道那不是一件受诅咒的装备，但詹娜表演得如此逼真，足以让别人吃惊。她甚至设法让眼神变得呆滞，并且不断的环顾四周，就好像随时有人要从她手中夺走杖一样。

他们很轻易的走入了神殿，守卫从"发疯"的詹娜身前退后一步。进入神殿之后，她们立即被最年长的牧师招呼过去。西芭解释说她的朋友"被诅咒"了，并且请求这个牧师驱除它。当牧师去收集驱除诅咒的必需品时，想要压抑住咯咯的笑声真的很困难。突然詹娜抓紧了西芭的胳膊。

"快看，那块水晶。和洞穴里的一样。"

西芭看过去，发现詹娜说得没错。那块蓝色石块结构正是和洞穴中库拉塔和皮卡德想要弄清楚的那块一样。

"水晶前有什么东西。"詹娜耳语道，并瞪了一眼一个突然走近她的杖的守卫。

"我看见了。"西芭确实能够看见一个蓝色的水滴放在岩石的基座上。

"试试去拿到它。"詹娜低声说。

西芭望了一眼詹娜，就好像这个女孩真疯了，但还是让步了。这不过是一种消磨时间的无害的方法，同时也是去获取一件装备的小小挑战。

* * *

牧师已经收集好了驱除詹娜的诅咒的符咒。这个女孩在心里傻笑着。她看着西芭走来走去帮助牧师，然后潜入了水晶的后面。牧师让詹娜站在被刻在地板上、充满了发光的液体的图样的正中心，然后开始咏唱，他的助手在第一节完毕之后也过来帮忙。詹娜搞笑地看着西芭有点困难地登上了安放水晶的岩石。她的视线很快被驱除诅咒的金色的光环封住。詹娜耐心的等待着咒语的结束。

几分钟后，咒语的光芒消失，牧师用充满疑问的和善的眼睛望着她。

"你感觉有什么不同吗？"牧师问道。

詹娜不理他，从眼角看着西芭出了神殿。这使得牧师重复了一遍他的问题，因为詹娜根本没停。

她冲他眨眨眼，"对不起，我们刚刚在做什么？"

助手们倒吸一口气。其中一个小声说，"那一定是个恐怖的诅咒，因为她甚至都记不住了！"

牧师微笑着（詹娜已经开始厌倦了这种微笑）然后说，"你现在能放开你的杖了吗？"

詹娜耸耸肩，"为什么不呢？"然后把它扔给了一个助手，后者虔诚地捧着它，然后又突然意识到这件武器是"被诅咒"的而把杖掉到了地上。詹娜冲牧师点点头，离开了神殿。这样非常粗鲁，但詹娜丝毫不介意。

* * *

当她走出神殿之后，她立刻被西芭和库拉塔招呼过去。库拉塔解释说，他找到了走出洞穴的道路，然后等着还没有露面的菲利克斯和皮卡德。詹娜点点头，感到一件光滑、圆形的物品滑入了她的手掌。她冲西芭微笑了一下，后者也咧嘴一笑。把这件蓝色的物品放进口袋后，詹娜把注意力转回库拉塔身上，老头建议回到洞穴寻找菲利克斯和皮卡德是最好的选择。三个人都表示同意，于是他们又往海神庙走去。

"你知道，我弄懂了一些事情。"西芭评论道。他们正处于洞穴的核心处，在找寻了菲利克斯和皮卡德却毫无踪影将近一个小时之后。

"不是建造这通道的某人是个彻底的疯子吗？"詹娜冷淡地问道。

"没错，建造这个通道的人一定活得很久。"西芭说道。

詹娜点点头，又叹了口气。

"也许菲利克斯和皮卡德已经回到船上了。"库拉塔推测道。

"也许不是。"詹娜说，然后每个人都听到了一声疲倦的"回来你这小耗子！"从一条通道传来。

"你不会说他们这段时间一直都追着精灵跑吧！"西芭不知所措了。

"我想我哥就是这么干的。"詹娜嘟囔着，看着一道紫色的精灵闪过他们身前，皮卡德和菲利克斯则在后面紧追不舍。

西芭和库拉塔随着追捕精灵的人跑开了，但詹娜的注意力却被吸引到洞穴的后面。精灵照亮了洞穴的后部，在那里她看见了在神殿里看到的相同的岩石，感兴趣的她朝岩石走去。她不得不溅上了一点水，因为那岩石不是跳跃能刚好达到的，不过只溅上了一点。当她将越来越接近时，她觉得自己听到了这房间某处传来的嗡嗡声。她走得越近，声音就越大。皱了皱眉，她意识到嗡嗡声来自于她的口袋，或者说是来自于口袋里的物件。

她扯出了那块宝石。那是一块看起来像是一滴眼泪，似乎盛满了蓝色的液体。詹娜握着它，嗡嗡声越发大起来。当水洒到了地板上，整个房间都开始振动，她所站的平台不断上升。平台越升越高，直到詹娜发现自己来到了一个完全不同的房间。她注意到后面的角落里有一架梯子，从天花板上倾泻下一点点光亮，所以她决定登上它。接下来会发生什么呢？

从房顶露出头来，詹娜发现自己已经达到了神殿的顶部。四周的岩石似乎是人工制作的，和其余的岩石不同。事实上，更像是灯塔的砖石。考虑片刻，詹娜耸耸肩，继续爬。爬上了树藤之后，她看见神殿的顶部有一个基座，其上则是一种物件。她走过去拿起它。检查完后，她发现这个物件底部很钝，顶部却很锋利，像箭一样。就好像它是某个物件的一部分。她把这件东西放回她的袋子，又环顾四周。现在要怎么下去？这个想法飞纵即逝，因为她发现正有一对红色的眼瞳盯着自己。

* * *

她惊住了，后退几步，远离面前的灵魂。它，或者她是一个幽灵。这个幽灵是个女人，穿着一身血红的衣服，衣服包裹着她，就好像是按她的身材剪裁的。她有一头和衣服相称的红发，在脑后结成一个发辫，也许一直留到了膝盖那么长。她的唇也是同样的红色，但这个幽灵最引人注目的是她的眼睛，它们也是红色的，但是一种深红，比萨帝罗斯的眼睛还要深。幽灵也往后移了移，停住了（或者表现得就好象她站在地面上一样），用在某种意义上算得上是精明的目光望着詹娜。

"那么，时隔五百年，终于有人有勇气承担暗黑炼金术了。"幽灵说，她的声音激烈，低沉，典型的女低音。

詹娜眨眨眼，意识到她没有花力气去看这个幽灵。她就在_那儿_。詹娜没有必要斜视，或者对眼，或是别的什么。"为什么我能看见你，即使我没有召唤你？"詹娜问道。不合情理。她应该只能看见她召唤的幽灵才对，而不是它们就这么出现，并说一声"你好"！

"我是你的同族。这就是为什么。"幽灵解释道，"我是被你身上携带的垂饰吸引的，所以现在你可以看见我。直接说就是我们拥有相同的波长。"

"你是说这个？"她指了指她佩戴的那件象征着勇气的物品。

幽灵点点头。"但为什么你没有属于自己的守护幽灵？所有的死灵法师有至少有两个，甚至三个。"

"我几乎算不上是死灵法师。"詹娜嘟囔着，"现在所有的死灵法师都死了。"

幽灵再次点点头。"是的，你是现在唯一的死灵法师了，但对于你，正确的走死灵法师之路会更为重要。死灵法师之路就是帮助他人，尽管似乎不是这个原因。死灵法师是唯一与那些在应死的时刻之前被杀害之人的联系。死灵法师比其他术士更热爱生命。"她靠近来看着詹娜，"但你却不关心任何人。"

"你暗指什么？"詹娜怒道，"我关心很多人。"

"但你不允许他们接近你，唯恐他们像你哥哥无心做的那样伤害你。不，我了解你的问题，小法师。"

"我有问题？"詹娜恼怒地问道。

幽灵微笑了，"是的。当你第一个关心之人已经死了之后，你怎会关心其他活着的人呢？"

詹娜睁大了双眼。幽灵的微笑转变为自鸣得意的笑。

"我说对了吧？除非他重获生命，不然你不会真正关心他人。"

"你暗示什么？"

"你不能够成为一位死灵法师。"

詹娜眨眨眼。"你怀疑我的能力？"

"不。你比我见过的许多死灵法师的力量都要强大，但你缺少我们使用的咒语的知识。"

詹娜皱皱眉。等一下！"我们"使用的？

"为什么你会了解死灵法师的咒语？"

"因为，"幽灵回答，"我是努林塔瑞，第一位死灵法师。"

* * *

Calary's A/N:作者说，三位"后继者"（先这么叫吧）名字来源于《龙枪编年史》。于是，我就按照中文版的名称翻译来了。 


	6. 冰冷大陆，血色双瞳

**第六章：冰冷大陆，血色双瞳**

* * *

第一个？这个幽灵怎么可能会是第一个死灵法师？难道甚至还有第一个死灵法师之说？就詹娜目前了解的，任何类型的术士都没有任何"第一个"，所以为什么会有"第一个"死灵法师？詹娜表面则眨眨眼，沉默不语。对此番陈述还能怎么回答呢？难道她应该表示一下敬意或者说接受现实？

幽灵几乎算是微笑了，看着年轻女孩的脸上不断变化的表情。她显然相当迷惑，而且没办法了解她能力的限度，因为这个世界已没有死灵法师的容身之处。"我是第一个。"幽灵低语道，"当哈德斯来到地球表面，我就在那里，凝视着他的双眼，然后创造了死灵法师。"

"哈德斯不会来到地面的。"詹娜突然说出了她的随便的想法作为回答。

"他当然来了，我看见他了。"

"为什么哈德斯要来到地面？不是我不相信你因为我没见过。"詹娜好奇地问道。

"我不知道。"幽灵皱皱眉。"我从未问过他，而且他也从未说过。我无权向神提问。"

"我不明白。"詹娜沉思道，并不期待着得到答复。但她得到了。

"任何其他的神都有追随者，人们是这么称呼自己的。波塞冬统治着莱姆利亚，玛球里统管着医治者（神官），他们都是水之术士。阿瑞斯（或者说马尔斯）找到了名为普罗可斯的村落，统治着他们的战士，沃尔坎则发现了姜帕村，教会了他们铸造，这些都是火之术士。朱庇特自己则建造了基亚那，把他的力量教给了那里的人们；雅典大的追随者，力量来源于动物，可以在一个名叫加罗的村庄找到，两者都是风之术士的起源。维纳斯的部落位于靠近地之岩的岛屿上，狄奥尼西斯的追随者这是生活在原始森林之中，两者洒下了地之术士的种子。阿尔特弥斯和阿波罗曾经有过追随者，露娜和索尔的牧师和女牧师。赫斯提亚的追随者来自拉里贝落，他们不是术士，但却是伟大的知识的守护者，比莱姆利亚的图书馆更甚。最后是赫拉，创造了马德拉和落河的雏形，寻找着保护着人类行为的的方法。只有哈德斯，以及他地下世界的宝座，在人类之中没有可以实现他愿望的追随者。"

"所以他做了什么？"詹娜问道，被这新的信息所吸引。

"这要等到下一次了。"努林塔瑞笑了一下，"你的朋友正在找你。"

幽灵刚落话，西芭的声音就穿过了空气。"詹娜，你在屋顶上做什么？"

詹娜皱皱眉，思考着。幽灵察觉到了她的想法，笑了起来，"是的，我被封印在三叉戟的一个分叉上。但现在你已经释放了我，我就是你的守护者，直到我需要完成一个更伟大的目的的时候为止。你可以展示给他们看，不必害怕。"

* * *

詹娜笑了，"看我找到了什么！"西芭从屋顶的洞口出现，菲利克斯紧跟其后，之后则是皮卡德。"你找到了什么，詹娜？"莱姆利亚人问道。

詹娜握着象征勇气的物体。"你在问我？"

菲利克斯伸手过去想拿过那件物品但被皮卡德阻止了，"别碰！"每个人，包括詹娜，都奇怪地望向皮卡德。"这是海神的三叉戟的一部分。是波塞冬之子、他唯一的继承者的武器。所有莱姆利亚人都被教会认出它。"

"但为什么它这么危险？"西芭问道，望着看起来很无害的武器。

"传说说三叉戟是海神的弱点。他创造这样一件强大的武器就是为了一个目的，所以当他的儿子成长为新的海神之时，特莱登就可以打败波塞冬，获得这个头衔。但特莱登从未碰过这件武器，因此波塞冬将它分裂，分成了三个叉。只有一个人遇到了痛苦——例如波塞冬——才可以毫发无损的触摸它们。"

詹娜遇到了巨大的痛苦？菲利克斯皱眉想着。倒不是他知道。詹娜认识的死了的人只有萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂……但这不可能是皮卡德提到的痛苦，可能吗？他转而问詹娜但看到皮卡德皱着眉头欲言又止。他隐瞒了什么，菲利克斯知道。他过会儿一定要问清楚。  
"你们抓到精灵了吗？"詹娜问道，记起了那个紫色生物导致的皮卡德和菲利克斯之前野鸭子般的行径。

菲利克斯压低声音抱怨着关于"蠢精灵，制造的麻烦远超它的价值"之类的，只能听清楚这几个词。皮卡德办了个鬼脸带什么都没说。而后西芭咧嘴笑了，"当然！"

当西芭开始讨论关于火钳和菲利克斯的筋疲力竭的事情的时候，詹娜抬起了一条眉毛。对于这些男孩不知道如何困住一只精灵的愚蠢之处，它只能摇摇头，跟着别的人去下面一层与库拉塔见面，然后朝皮卡德的船走去。

* * *

几天后，小队人马处于一种超级混乱的状态之中。库拉塔忙着研究船核心位置的黑宝石；西芭在观望台上，对这个世界和这一天的风很大改道全身心的高兴；詹娜坐在船首，对于某个灵魂提出太多的问题她却一个都答不上来的情况感到彻底的苦恼；菲利克斯努力操纵好船，而皮卡德感到很冷。

"菲利克斯，去莱姆利亚不是这个方向。"蓝发术士在打架的牙齿缝间挤出这句话。

菲利克斯抬起一条眉毛，望着这个莱姆利亚人好像在说"你根本不知道"。

皮卡德看明白了，然后发抖着说，"莱姆利亚没这么冷，菲利克斯！你方向搞错了！"

菲利克斯耸耸肩，一点都不调整舵的方向。

"该死的，菲利克斯，我的意思是说你应该现在就转动船舵！"莱姆利亚人有一种很疏远的感觉，就是自己被无视了。

菲利克斯摇摇头，表示"不"。他指了指詹娜留给他、让他可以观察的三叉戟的部件之一。它有个尖角，于是这个箭状的部分正好与船的航向一致。当皮卡德望着他轻轻向右转动着船舵，这个叉子轻轻地向左移动。而后菲利克斯又把船舵转向相反的方向，叉子再次移动，正好指向右。菲利克斯彩瓷纠正船的方向，皮卡德则盯着这件武器。

"真像个指南针。"他嘟囔着。

菲利克斯点点头。"三叉戟的三个部分。"就是他说的话的全部。喀哒。这个三叉戟部件之一显然想要和另外两个再次结合在一起。

"但为什么我们要完全凭这个叉指引方向？"皮卡德问道，没有看到这之中的逻辑。

"好奇。"

"没了？"

菲利克斯点点头。

皮卡德眨眨眼，"有的时候我真的很不懂你，菲利克斯。"

菲利克斯笑了。

* * *

"詹娜你真的应该不要在闷闷不乐了。"

"就好像你能告诉我要做什么的似的。"詹娜瞪着那个有点"见少识窄"的灵魂。

"我只是在我这么做之前要了解你到底知道多少东西。"

"哦，我简单地告诉你我对死灵法师的历史一无所知就不能给你点提示？"

"你不要再这么挖苦人了，詹娜。"

詹娜耸肩，"没门。"

幽灵皱皱眉。是的，在过去三天里，努林塔瑞确实没有提供多少信息，但她想要在进入冗长的讨论之前更多地了解她所守护的人。这徒劳的使詹娜感到苦恼，而努林塔瑞侃出了这点。是的，努林塔瑞亲眼见过的，比詹娜所想的要多得多。例如说，詹娜的确很爱她的哥哥。但他曾经做过的什么事情仍然使她感到恼恨，从而不能对他完全敞开心扉。她对于皮卡德和西芭的感觉是不温不火的，是不错的朋友但也不能对他们敞开心怀。而库拉塔……好吧，詹娜对库拉塔的感觉显而易见。他在某个对于詹娜事关重要的事情上撒谎了。詹娜现在不信任他，而且努林塔瑞也不是很喜欢这位学者。但他会成为一个关于咒语的很好的资源。他知道在当今世界中图书馆的位置。当然还有某人。有的时候，交谈当中会有另一个人的名字被提起，仅仅是提起这个名字就会使詹娜更加自闭。他叫什么来着？萨帝罗斯，就是这个名字。努林塔瑞知道他对詹娜一定意味着什么，而且他们之间、或是单纯对萨帝罗斯、或者甚至是詹娜也一定发生过什么事。别的名字诸如艾萨克和阿历克斯也被提到过，但不会引起詹娜对于那个名字的相同的反应。然而，每当她试图询问詹娜一些关于萨帝罗斯的事情，詹娜总是像现在一样走开。

努林塔瑞叹口气，"好吧，我会尽可能的回答你的问题。回忆一些在我死后才得到的一些消息的片段。"

詹娜的脸变得兴奋起来，绽开一个做作的笑容，绝不可能是个微笑，而仅仅是个假笑。"从头开始。"

* * *

努林塔瑞摆了一个坐姿，刚好飘浮在船的栏杆之上。"那么，你已经知道是三个神之中的十二个是怎么拥有了自己的追随者了，至少就在那个时候死灵法师被创造了。只有哈德斯没有活着的追随者。你不可能把死人当作追随者。即使他们已经死了，他们仍旧是风、水、火或者地之术士。他们不过死了而已。所以哈德斯来到地面，自阴间出来之后出现在现在的瓦尔所在的地方的南部的一个村子。我正在深林中漫步，便于到了他。我的目光锁在他的身上，感觉一种力量充盈全身，我承认，起初我是有点害怕的。随着时间的流逝，我对于这股力量习惯起来，哈德斯从阴间派了不同了信使来教会我使用它的力量。当我习惯了我的力量之后，我便享受与运用它的感觉。一个人死后，他们会在阴间被净化才能到地面上自由地走动，因此幽灵们都是很友好的生物。"

"那些没有去哈德斯那里的会怎么样？"詹娜问道。

"还有没有找到去阴间的路的灵魂？"努林塔瑞惊讶地望着她。

詹娜耸耸肩，"这是好奇而已。现在不是每个人都相信神的。"

努林塔瑞思考了一会。"我不是很知道其中的细节，但如果他们不能穿过冥河的话，他们已经会寻找通往哈德斯的贫民入口。但他们不可能被任何凡人看到，除非这个凡人是带着依附着他们的物体的死灵法师。因为如果他们没有因为进入阴间而被其束缚住，那么他们将会被对他们来说有着重要意义的一件物品束缚着，直到他们能够找到哈德斯。"

詹娜睁大了双眼。这可能就是阿历克斯在信中给她的暗示。这件胸饰可能就是萨帝罗斯所依附的物品。这意味着她可以再次见到他！

"不管怎样，随着时间的流逝，别的人了解到我与众不同的力量，也想要知道如何成为一位死灵法师。这就是黑暗之书被创造的原因——"

"《聚合》？"

"你们现在是这么叫吗？"

"我想如此。然后那本展示给我力量的书就分解消失了。"

"它们应该会这么做的。哈德斯不想让每个人都成为死灵法师。所以黑暗之书只能向哈德斯找到的有价值的人敞开，之后便自我销毁。因此只有当封面上的咒语被打破，才能允许一个人读这本书。"

"但死灵法师都被消灭了。"

"哎呀，细节什么的我不知道的。我们应该找更多近代的死灵法师的灵魂来回答这些问题。"

* * *

"嘿菲利可斯，小心那块岩石！"

船摇摆着擦过了那块岩石。

"只是个刮蹭而已。"

"**只是个刮蹭**！**菲利克斯你伤害了我的船**！"

"冷静，皮卡德。"西芭的声音加入到两个男孩之中。"看那里！那个塔和海神庙的塔很像！"

当詹娜站起身加入了其他人中，努林塔瑞便消失了。"怎么了？"

"菲利克斯产生了一个天才的念头想要找到另外的三叉戟部件，其中之一似乎就在片不毛之地上，被神所抛弃的，冰冷的地方！"

"皮卡德，冷静。我确信菲利克斯可以操纵好船的，他毕竟是个地使。"

菲利克斯点点头，当船撞到岸边的时候微微颤抖了一下。

"这一点也不像个海滩菲利克斯！**我告诉过你只能停泊在海滩上**！"

当皮卡德为他的船激昂澎湃的时候，菲利克斯只能摇摇头，"都一样。"他咕哝着，走向踏板。詹娜帮他放下踏板，然后下了船。

"库拉塔呢？"詹娜问道，注意到那个学者没有和他们在一起。

"他说他在这么冷的地方出来一定会挂的。"皮卡德简单地说，"但我们也很高兴把他留在船上。"

詹娜点点头，假笑着。

* * *

"那么……"这就是西芭可以说的全部。

"这该死的水是怎么能在这么冷的情况下还没有结冰的？"皮卡德问道，望着两池子挡住了两扇门的水，而不幸的是那两扇门是他们不得不通过的。

詹娜耸耸肩，"我猜你现在可以使用烘烤了。"

皮卡德抱怨着一些诸如"愚蠢的石头"和"古怪的守护者的蠢脑袋"，而后是"精神力引起的麻烦比它的价值还多"。然后他收声了，甚至是菲利克斯也用类似敬畏的表情望着他。

"有很多诅咒的词啊，皮卡德。甚至有些不是我们的语言。"詹娜评论道。她就站在莱姆利亚人的身边，因此能听得一清二楚。

皮卡德翻了翻眼珠，发动了精神力烘烤。一团鬼火出现，而后蔓延至整个房间，把水全部蒸干。一个白色的物体闪过，引起了詹娜的注意，但当她转身去查看时，有空无一物。

"嘿詹娜，你来吗？"西芭问道。詹娜俯视着小队里余下的人都朝着左边的门走去。

"不。我会在这里等你们的。我还想再看看那块冰。也许我可以融化它。"

西芭点点头，但菲利克斯却眯起了眼睛。"哪儿也不要去。"他说道，目光越过房间飘向了另一扇门。

"我不会的。"詹娜过于甜腻地说着，看着他们穿过了门。"很好，右边。"她朝另一扇门走去。

努林塔瑞在她身边现身。"这里有另一个存在。"

"我知道。我看到一个白色物体一闪而过进了这扇门。"

"就像那个？"

"是的……一点不错。"

另一道白光从附近的角落里闪过。詹娜立即奔跑起来，追赶着那个她不确定是否看到的身影。

"是另一位死灵法师。我可以感觉到他的气场。"

"他？"

"没错，他的穿着是个男性的死灵法师。"

詹娜皱着眉头，跟着角落的幽灵穿过了门口。他引着她滑过了冰面，滑过了走廊，甚至掉入了地板的深坑，但最终詹娜发现自己来到了顶层。

"这儿看上去有点眼熟。"

"应该如此。这些地方都应该被建成同样的形式。"

詹娜抬起头，便看到一个十几岁的男孩坐在塔状结构的台座的顶上。他一袭白衣，使得成为灵魂的他更难以看到。他有着一双温和的蓝灰色眼眸，和松散的编制着垂向后背的铂金色的头发。郁努林塔瑞的辫子相比真的很短。他指了指身边的一件闪光的物体。"你会需要爆裂胸针来取得我的三叉戟部件的。"

詹娜爬到幽灵坐的、呃、漂浮的地方。毫无疑问，一个略带紫色的胸针就放在锯齿状的基座上，就像那个三叉戟的叉子放在另一个台座上一样。詹娜拾起胸针，细细检查着，就在此时努林塔瑞和那个男孩开始交谈。她听不清，但他们不断移动这就好像在交谈似的，而且语速很快。终于詹娜把"爆裂"胸针别到了她的斗篷上，转身面对两个幽灵。

"我是索林那瑞。"男孩宣布道。

"他是晚期的死灵法师，詹娜，所以他可以回答你的问题。"努林塔瑞补充说。

"真的？"詹娜问道，讽刺的语调无意识地从她的声音中流露出来。

索林那瑞什么都没说，审视着她。"为什么你身上有两种气场？"他唐突地说。

"什么？"詹娜惊讶地问道。

"对啊，什么意思？"努林塔瑞也问了一句，望着另一个幽灵。

"我可以看见气场。你拥有两个。黑色的那个和所有死灵法师都是一样的。而后，你还有一个火红色的气场，就像那些跟从阿瑞斯的人，但它只环绕在一件物品上。"

詹娜的眼睛睁大了。萨帝罗斯的气场！一定是的！

"我可以看看那件物品吗？"索林那瑞礼貌地问道。

"为什么？"詹娜猜忌地问道。

努林塔瑞突然笑了。她很快地向另一个幽灵叙述了她从詹娜那里得来的信息，后者已经准备作为一个守护者跟从这为死灵法师。"没关系的詹娜。把它放在台座上。"

詹娜犹豫地扯出那件蓝色的胸饰，把它放在岩石上。一团明亮的光环绕着索林那瑞和这件胸饰。

"有点粗鲁啊。"某人评论道。

詹娜蹦了起来。她认得这个声音！

"我道歉。自从我上次唤醒灵魂已经过了很多很多年了。"索林那瑞抱歉地说到。

"没关系。"声音回答，一个幽灵似的身形从台座后面成型。普罗可斯的铠甲完好无损，但带有一些新的伤痕。萨帝罗斯的幽灵平静地漂浮在那里，闭着双眼。颤抖着，红色的眼眸睁开，先是看见另一个幽灵，而后……

"詹娜？"血色双眸惊讶得睁大了。

"**詹娜**！"

三个灵魂立刻消隐无踪，詹娜一转身就看到她那狂怒的哥哥站在她身后。

"这很不好。"詹娜有点害怕、也有点气愤地嘟囔着。


	7. 与力量嬉戏

**第七章：**与力量嬉戏

* * *

詹娜转身望向她的哥哥，与他眼瞪眼相遇。菲利克斯最先打破了这场瞪眼比赛，叹了口气。

"谁知道？"他轻轻问道，"如果你不信任我，你会告诉谁？"

"我谁也不会告诉的。尽管皮卡德发现了。我要求他不告诉你。"

"为什么？"菲利克斯问。

"因为他不了解我。"

"你认为我会比你准备好表现出来的发现得更多？"菲利克斯冷笑道。

"没错，但不管怎样你发现了。"詹娜说，望着她哥哥脸上满意的眼神。

"不是所有的细节，只是大体上而已。"菲利克斯嘟囔着，"你可以使用那个爆裂胸针，把那个三叉戟部件从冰中解放。在你得到它之后与别人汇合。他们应该已经朝船走去了。"他微笑道，"因为某些古怪的理由，他们认为你觉得冷。"他又冷笑着，对菲利克斯来说相当罕见，使得詹娜很想知道他到底知道了多少。

当她注视着她的哥哥走远，努林塔瑞在之前消失的位置重新实体化，"我喜欢他。你有一个很酷的哥哥，詹娜。"

詹娜抬起一条眉毛。"真的？"

索林那瑞也实体化了，"是的。他会假装没有见到你的。这会有助于保护你的新身份，直到你准备好告诉他们。"

詹娜盯着这两个幽灵，"你们是怎么发现的？"

努林塔瑞假笑着，"你的思想也许对我们而言是封闭的，因为你是我们所守护的人，但其他人的思想则不是。"

詹娜想了想，"哦。"

* * *

幽灵是对的。当詹娜手里拿着三叉戟部件回到船上时，菲利克斯怒气冲冲地问候了她，但在他演戏之前，詹娜看到了他投给她的一丝微笑。菲利克斯一定了解幽灵的能力得想法在脑海中成形，但她也同样很怀疑。

她把三叉戟部件留给菲利克斯，走向船首。这里开始成为她的私人空间。她可以把她的名字刻在龙形船首的顶部。而现在，她要解决一些问题。

"索林那瑞是怎么做到的？"她冲垂饰嘟囔着，描画着雕刻于其上的光滑的勇气形标志。

"事实上是个很简单的过程。"他回答说，"连幼儿死灵法师也都能做到。"

"那么很抱歉我不是个幼儿。"詹娜咕哝着，然后开始感到惊讶。

"反映够慢的。"萨帝罗斯评论道，他的灵体在龙形船首上完美地保持平衡。

* * *

"我还是不懂你的逻辑，菲利克斯。"皮卡德坦白地说，"是的，你需要练习操纵这艘船。是的，那个三叉戟很有意思。是的，我想看看它长什么样……但我们不需要在前往莱姆利亚或点燃灯塔的道路上做点什么吗？"

"世界还没有被毁灭，可以再等久点。"这就是菲利克斯语法错误的句子片断。

皮卡德叹了口气。对此还能回答什么？

* * *

"那么，如果复活对于死灵法师来说这么容易，为什么我就不能做？"詹娜怒视着她的两位守护者。

"第一，我们现在还没有完成咒语的正确材料。第二，你还没有足够的力量来自己施行复活，这样会耗尽我们的力量。而第三，在你打扰我之前，我们作为灵体还没有足够的力量来帮助你。"努林塔瑞解释道。

"是的。你可以完成这道咒语，倘若我们得到正确的材料的话。然而，过度消耗你的魔法以及我们的将可能会在施术过程中杀死你。"索林那瑞静静地说，"这是我确定你的情人会对此不会高兴的地方。"

萨帝罗斯在这个时候被穿过他的喉部的空气噎住了，而詹娜则脸红，不是生气而是困窘。努林塔瑞咧嘴一笑。"那么，现在我们知道要怎么让他们安静下来了。"她咯咯笑着。索林那瑞仅仅是微笑着。他知道他们还不算情人，但为什么不搞点小乐趣呢，作为他的引路费？

* * *

"菲利克斯，我看见我们穿过这片迷雾地带又回到这里了！你在绕着雷姆利亚走是不是？"库拉塔在这次对菲利克斯很不满意。

"一定从我脑中溜走了。"菲利克斯嘟囔着，和库拉塔交换着目光。

"前往莱姆利亚怎么会从你脑中溜走？"库拉塔几乎是喊了起来，谢天谢地西芭在守望楼上，而詹娜在船首，所以只有皮卡德才听见了库拉塔的咆哮。

事实上皮卡德仅听说过一次库拉塔对菲利克斯——重复，他的菲利克斯——咆哮过的非赞美的话，在发怒之前。大步走向库拉塔，他听到了菲利克斯的回答的结尾。

"……我不记得是由你来操纵船。"

"好吧，也许我应该来，那我们就会去往我们应该取得地方！"库拉塔怒道。菲利克斯抬起一条眉毛，库拉塔反映过激，他到底在对什么感到生气？

"我怀疑你能够操纵这艘船，库拉塔。"皮卡特平滑地插入对话，双眼生气的眯了起来。皮卡德自己也很惊讶他怎么能够看起来这么平静。皮卡德并不经常发火，但一旦他发火，火山也会减少威力。"你没有足够的肉体力量。"

菲利克斯怀疑地望着皮卡德，但皮卡德选择无视他。库拉塔也很惊讶'，但还是点点头。"好，我明白了。我很抱歉，菲利克斯，我不知道我是怎么了。"

西芭滑下通往守望楼的楼梯，"前方有另一座塔。看起来很像上次见到过的！"

詹娜也加入了他们，看上去比之前更加放松。"我们什么时候登陆？"

西芭叹了口气，"我之前就想告诉你，但你们一直在说话、说话。"一道有针对性的怒视投向库拉塔，菲利克斯和皮卡德。

"所以——"詹娜开口询问，但轻轻的碰撞以及摇摆的船回答了她的问题。她看到皮卡德退了一下但假装掩饰他的害怕。但他知道，木头加岩石通常就等于沉船。

* * *

先前小队曾经攀登或者通过的两座塔，都是处在一个相当不错的环境中。其中一座坐落在崎岖的山脉的顶端，另一座位于一片冰天动地的荒原的中部。而最后一座，位于一片森林之中，气候相对温和。因此草木丛生，塔 到处都有残破的地方，甚至在某个锁着门的地方，校队也能够从旁边墙上的缺口过去。

库拉塔环视他们进入的第一个房间，这个房间被时间破坏，而常春藤的枝条也只能加速它的破损。"这里是个逐渐衰败的地方，不是吗？我们确信这里值得攀登吗？"

当菲利克斯点头的时候，詹娜却紧张了起来。感觉什么东西很不对劲。努林塔瑞在詹娜耳畔悄声断言，"这里有另一个存在，而且它很愤怒。"詹娜蹙眉。出于某种原因她感觉库拉塔处于危险之中。当一道沙之流从天花板上的洞口倾泻到库拉塔的脑袋的时候，她的猜测得以证实。她微笑了，也许她这次应该和小队一起行动。

当他们继续攀登这座塔的时候，塔中的存在不喜欢库拉塔的评论，对詹娜来说这点变得更加明显，因为库拉塔发现自己变得越来越危险，甚至是菲利克斯从地之岩的道德精神力沙化也对他不起作用，所以他被一个巨大的岩石雕刻品扫走了。她觉得这实在是有趣，毕竟库拉塔没有为他之前的评论以及报应降落到他身上时他的反应，对这个存在道歉。当她看着库拉塔翻着跟斗顺着一道沙之瀑布滑下的时刻，她忘了库拉塔并不知晓这个存在。

他们刚刚上到了塔顶，菲利克斯带着小队前往某个方向的时候，詹娜收到了菲利克斯意味深长的一眼。她知道这个暗示是让她去走另一条路，因此她无声地感谢她的哥哥。

塔外和其他两座一样，同样，当她攀登上最后的三叉戟部件基座时，她也被一个闪闪发光的金属制品吸引了过去。她拿起了这个三叉戟部件，但没有灵魂来问候她。当她察觉到努林塔瑞和索林那瑞的迷惑时，不禁皱了皱眉。如果前两个部件都分别有一个守护幽灵，为什么这里却没有？

"也许它在发火。"萨帝罗斯嘟囔着，回应了她的召唤。"现在还没有人为库拉塔的言行而道歉。"

"是的，但那时库拉塔的评论，而不是我的。而且他也因为对这个地方的不尊重而受到了报应。"她环顾四周，"这里比我们现在所居住的环境要高等很多。"

"谢谢，"一个声音低沉地说，"至少有一个年轻人没有被那个愚蠢的老头所影响。"一个墨色的幽灵成型，站在了基座上。他穿着全黑的甲衣和皮革，以萨帝罗斯所喜欢的站姿站着，这种站姿含有一种"我比你强所以滚开"的意思。他有一双深紫色的眼睛，唯一的瑕疵便是贯穿右眼的一道伤疤，但眼睛本身却毫发未损。他的头发是乌黑的，比努林塔瑞和索林那瑞的都要短，飘动在脸和肩膀旁边。

"那么你的名字是什么？"努林塔瑞问道。

他望着这位女性幽灵几秒，就好像在沉思是否要回答，"我的名字，首先，是努塔瑞。"

努林塔瑞瞪大了双眼，"怎么会——"

"我知道你是谁吗？"幽灵嘲笑道，"我想曾存在过的最有力量的死灵法师应该能够认出历史角色的身份。"

"最有力量的？"詹娜在脑中快速考虑着。

"是的，他拥有惊人的力量。"萨帝罗斯评论道，"他的灵体可以保持很长时间实体化。"

詹娜睁大了眼睛，意识到萨帝罗斯是对的，这个幽灵并没有漂浮在底座上，他是站在上面的！

"我曾听说过力量至尊。"索林那瑞说，冲努塔瑞鞠了一躬。他转向努林塔瑞，"他宣传死灵法师被创造的方式，而且给我们的人民带来了一段黄金时代。估计他是被哈德斯的想象创造出来的。"

"为什么？"詹娜问道。

"因为我创造了死灵法师所有咒语中的半数。"努塔瑞回答，走向另外几个幽灵。

索林那瑞点点头，"当他们杀了我的时候，我正在使用他的咒语。"

努塔瑞的目光变得柔和。"我可以看见。正是令人厌恶，像那样出于恐惧而谋杀。"

* * *

萨帝罗斯和詹娜望着三个幽灵压低声音交谈着，"他们似乎相处得倒很不错。"萨帝罗斯评价道。

詹娜微笑道，"当然。这很方便不是吗？"

"你的意思是说让这三个有史以来最为著名的死灵法师听从你的支配？"萨帝罗斯问。

"我甚至想都没想着点。"詹娜沉思道，"我只是在想只要有努林塔瑞的力量，在我第一次进行复活仪式的时候就决不会死了。"

萨帝罗斯怀疑地看着詹娜，"不……你当然不会。"


	8. 神之洪流

**敞开心扉的幻想**

**第八章：** **神之洪流**

* * *

"它看起来像是爬行动物的一部分。"索林那瑞评述说。

"不，它有带蹼的脚，那是两栖类动物的特征。"努林塔瑞嘟囔着。

"没错，幼时需哺乳，若果它有童年的话。但那是哺乳动物的特征。"努塔瑞很是不解。

"你知道。这让我觉得如果我们是在看着活着的生物，而不是它的尸体，我们就可以知道更多。"索林那瑞指出。

有了这个认知之后，三个幽灵不再研究这个灭绝的生物，加入了他们他们眼前的对话之中。

* * *

"那么你们不是为市长工作的了？"帕亚亚姆（此处沿用日语名避免误会，英文名是Briggs）恐怖地说。

西芭呛了一口，詹娜颤了颤。"让他做他自己的脏活吧。"库拉塔说。帕亚亚姆虚弱地笑了下，但转而变得很可怕地面向菲利克斯。"你不会出卖我？"

菲利克斯摇头回答不，走向帕亚亚姆站的位置。他握住他的手，帕亚亚姆回握住，作为友谊的标志。令人惊讶的是菲利克斯用他另一只手狠狠敲了一下帕亚亚姆的脑袋，菲利克斯严肃地说，"别傻了，别傻了，废话。"然后走回皮卡德和其他人所在的地方。西芭咯咯笑着，而皮卡德和詹娜仅仅眨了眨眼。菲利克斯真做了什么极其滑稽的事情了吗？有如此的迹象。  
帕亚亚姆缩了一下，"我想我理应接受这个。"菲利克斯微笑了一下，让帕亚亚姆的妻子把她"可怜的帕亚姆"放到了他的头顶上。

皮卡德对詹娜点点头，两个人走向一个观看了整番对话的年长的妇女。"你是一个铁匠，是吗？"

"没错，我继承了赫菲斯托斯的力量。你们需要一个铁匠吗？"

"是的。"詹娜拿出了三叉戟的三个叉。房间内充满了喘息声。

"这是三叉戟的部件！你们想让我修好三叉戟这件武器吗？"

"如果不成问题的话。"皮卡德说，"我们不会要求毫无可能的事情。"

"不……呃……一点也没有问题。"皮卡德微笑了，她则开始融合三个叉子。

* * *

其间，三个对事情发展感到极为无聊的灵魂，再次开始他们关于萨拉曼德（火蜥蜴，有的地方引用为火之精灵王的名字）的讨论。

"你认为它是变温动物还是恒温动物？"

"我不知道。也许两者兼有？"

"不可能，只能是其中之一。"

深坑中燃起了火焰，惊动了三个幽灵。当他们看到不过是三叉戟被融合在一起的时候，又接着研究他们的标本。

"如果它拥有水生生物的所有特征，那它就是两栖或是爬行，那么为什么你们认为它的基础是火？"

"一个人会认为火焰会伤害它，不能用来作为武器。"

幽灵们继续思考着这个生物，直到索林那瑞注意到术士们的离开。他指出这一点后，就和其他的幽灵跟随他们的被守护者离开，仍在讨论着这个早已死去的生物。

"我仍然坚信它是两栖类的……"

* * *

"阿历克斯有时**真的**让我很生气！"

这一天的晚些时候，詹娜又坐在了皮卡德的船的船首。她，萨帝罗斯，以及死灵法师的幽灵们正在讨论着之前和阿历克斯、阿加迪奥、喀斯特的口角。  
"看到他和那两人在一起真的令人很吃惊。"萨帝罗斯评论道。

"什么事情这么令人苦恼？"努塔瑞低声问索林那瑞。

"没头绪。"索林那瑞低声回答。

"哦。"

"喀斯特太讨厌了，阿历克斯怎么能站在她那边？"詹娜和萨帝罗斯继续交谈着，而幽灵们则相反。

"我不认为他有这样。阿加迪奥人不坏，尽管他让喀斯特利用他。"萨帝罗斯摇了摇头，"真没骨气。"

"我仍不明白为什么阿历克斯需要他们。如果他想要提醒我们关于灯塔的事情，那我就不懂为什么他不能自己告诉我们。"詹娜蹙眉，"就好像我错过了什么事情似的。"

"如今我不确定阿历克斯自己是否是到为什么他做事情只做一半。符合逻辑的可能却毫无意义。他们两个比我和梅娜蒂要弱，所以我不明白阿历克斯为什么认为他们就可能成功，而我们却没有。"

詹娜惊讶地望着萨帝罗斯。"成功什么？"

"火星灯塔。在普罗可斯。阿历克斯一定期待着阿加迪奥和喀斯特点燃它，因为你需要一个和灯塔元素同属性的术士来完成这项任务。但毫无道理的原因就在于喀斯特和阿加迪奥两个人都不知道如何点燃火星灯塔。在我们年轻时，有时阿加迪奥和我会去那里。我们当然走不了多远；但我想喀斯特和梅娜蒂两个人拒绝去那里。在普罗可斯的长老们决定要点燃灯塔之后，他们就禁止参观灯塔，除了那些带着火星之心得。喀斯特和阿加迪奥是不可能违抗这些规定的。"  
"所以他们对灯塔一无所知。"詹娜沉思道。

"不知道任何有用的事情。"

詹娜皱了皱眉，望向远方。"起雾了。"

萨帝罗斯眯起眼睛。"并不是起雾詹娜，而是我们正向雾前进。"

"那里可能就是莱姆利亚的所在了。"詹娜嘀咕着。

萨帝罗斯点点头。"你最好回去和菲利克斯、皮卡德在一起。他们会需要把帮忙驾驶穿过漩涡。"

詹娜点头，离开了船首的四个幽灵。

* * *

"西芭？"

"怎么了？"

"我们将要向**右**走，而不是向**左**！"

"唔。"

菲利克斯叹了口气，船继续航行。他们刚刚差点能够避免被再度冲回大海。"让我们试第三次吧。"

* * *

一个小时或更久之后，小队终于逃脱漩涡区域。皮卡德环视四周，皱眉。菲克斯斯看到了，走向莱姆利亚人，注视着水。

"怎么了？"他安静地问。他知道皮卡德一定知道什么有关三叉戟而他又没说的事情。现在就是个好机会来询问。

"和我担心的一样。灯塔部分点燃，波塞冬起身守护莱姆利亚，抵抗任何可能到来的邪恶。而现在他盯上了三叉戟。"

"那么我们就要和他战斗。"菲利克斯耸耸肩。皮卡德转向地使，脸上写满了担忧。

"不会那么容易的。波塞冬不会被任何普通攻击所伤。他是个神，记得吗？"

"但我们拥有三叉戟。"菲利克斯指了指皮卡德拿着的完全的三叉戟。"如果有东西能刺穿他的铠甲，那一定就是它。"

库拉塔唤菲利克斯过去船的另一边，在那里可以看见附近有三个火山口。

皮卡德叹了口气。"我担心的并不是伤害者为守护者，菲利克斯。"有那么几秒，他让他的视线描画着菲利克斯的外形，然后转头望向三个火山口。

詹娜看到了整个对话。真有趣。她知识渊博的哥哥。这个似乎知晓一切、甚至以无尽扭曲的方式所隐藏的真相的人，却完全对自己目前所处的明明白白的情况一无所知。她咯咯笑着。看一看菲利克斯花多久去弄明白一定会很有趣。她给他一个星期的时间。

* * *

"那么……这位守护神就长这个样子……"西芭有一点张口结舌。

他们都站在船首，看着眼前的守护者。库拉塔正试图把船转向一侧，如此他们就能够在甲板上战斗，但现在他们就这么站着，盯着守护神。

波塞冬很巨大。他有着一个老者的上身，腰以下却是鱼尾。左手拿着一个三叉戟，看起来是皮卡德手中三叉戟的巨大版本。

令人惊讶的是，波塞冬等待着，直到穿船完全转向，准备好承受他的第一击。小队已经移动到了船上最大的甲板上，菲利克斯和皮卡德站在最前，西芭和詹娜靠后。突然波塞冬吼叫着，掀起波涛冲向船。

皮卡德瞪大了双眼。潮湿坟墓。他听说过这个魔法。"卧倒！"他大喊道。当水流冲刷过船，他们全部躲闪到甲板之下。菲利克斯最先受到攻击，波浪抓住了他，将他抽向船的甲板的后面，伴随着破裂的栏杆破裂声掉到了船上。他痛苦地嘶嘶着，腰部以下没了知觉。菲利克斯发誓他撞倒了脊椎。

当皮卡德看到菲利克斯掉下甲板不仅睁大了眼睛。他挥动着三叉戟，投向波塞冬，然后跑回去看菲利克斯。詹娜和西芭也移动过去，遮挡住治疗者，熟练的配合。

菲利克斯感到眼角一片黑暗，痛苦在脊椎处扭曲着上上下下。水淹没了他，他被黑暗笼罩。

* * *

"皮卡德，当心！另一道波浪来了！"詹娜喊道。小心着不去撞到菲利克斯的身体，皮卡德让他靠在了船栏上。当另一道波浪来袭，他撑住了自己，覆于菲利克斯的身体之上。水的力量撞来，当两个身体贴到了一起，皮卡德感到空气被从身体中挤出。当水开始退回，他开始集中注意力于眼前的仰俯的身体上。蓝色的光芒包围着他们，皮卡德听到了骨骼迅速归位的声音。慢慢地，皮卡德将他的精神力溶于咒语中，祈祷菲利克斯平安无事。

* * *

菲利克斯在这里。他仅仅存在着。黑暗紧紧抓住他，但让他孤单一人。孤独。菲利克斯感到孤独。不，菲利克斯并不孤独。_他_就在这里。

在那和他神秘的情人共处的众多梦境之后，菲利克斯在他的情人靠近的时候就能够感觉到。难道这个梦中情人甚至是个他？也许不过是个有着低沉嗓音的女孩罢了。没有哪个女孩令人讨厌，詹娜也一样。詹娜是他的妹妹，因此免疫了所有女孩的毛病。所以菲利克斯的情人可能会是个男性。而现在他就在这里……的某个地方。他在哪儿？菲利克斯可以感觉到他现在就在他的周围，但他看不见他。从未见过，有的只是感觉。有时菲利克斯觉得他听到了一个声音，但他到了早上就都不记得那歌声是什么样子的了。

"菲利克斯。"等等，就是这个声音。是"他"的声音吗？

"菲利克斯，求你——"没错，就是"他"。尽管菲利克斯以前从未听见过的这个声音请求他，但就是"他"的声音。现在，菲里克斯只希望能够见到"他"。

"菲利克斯，求你醒来。"这就是为什么菲利克斯无法看见的原因吗？他想入了昏睡。拿这就理通了。但不论菲利克斯什么时候醒来，"他"都不在那里。也许菲利克斯并不想要醒来。

"我需要你醒来菲利克斯。"声音继续说。好吧，菲里克斯想，如果"他"需要菲利克斯醒过来，那菲利克斯就会清醒。现在，菲里克斯几乎愿意做任何事，只为了见见他的神秘情人到底是谁。

* * *

"皮卡德——"

"我知道，詹娜！"皮卡德越来越苦恼。他想要好好战斗一场，但这太可笑了！尽管给了他一个_相当_接近菲利克斯的好机会。无数次，水流瀑布般涌向皮卡德的后背，都会把他的身体压向菲利克斯。

"拜托了。我需要你醒来，菲里克斯。"皮卡德企求。当菲利克斯呻吟着，眼皮颤抖着睁开的时候，他惊住了。

* * *

菲利克斯睁开眼睛后，看到了蓝色。是的，蓝色是他唯一能看见的。不同深浅之地的蓝。哦，等等，有个躯体压向自己。是谁的？

"见到你还活着真好，菲利克斯。"噢，一定是皮卡德，"只要水不再把我冲向栏杆，我就会离开。"

水。噢对了，波塞冬。他还没被消灭。菲利克斯眨眨眼，感到当水流不再涌向甲板之后，莱姆利亚人的身体离开了自己的。皮卡德帮助菲利克斯起身，恰好听到了西芭被波塞冬的攻击撞向甲板发出的痛喊。皮卡德过去帮助风使，菲里克斯也努力走向詹娜，惊讶地发现她没有一点受伤之处。

"第一，为什么你没有受伤，没有冒犯的意思。第二，我们还没有攻击到那家伙吗？"

詹娜转身面向她的哥哥，"哦，嗨菲利克斯。第一，我有三位守护者保护我；第二，是的我们攻击到了他，但他似乎不会死。"

菲利克斯蹙眉。"你知道精灵的状态吗？"

"西芭和我的都精疲力尽了，皮卡德的用光了一半，差不多吧。"

"而我的全都附身。"菲利克斯嘟囔着。

"而我们愿意不这样。"一个声音吱吱地说。菲利克斯皱皱眉，看到他所有的精灵都耐心等待着。有时他们比他们包含的价值还有麻烦得多。

守护神掀起一道带有闪电的波浪冲向皮卡德和西芭。皮卡德在最后几秒进行疗伤，把西芭扔出了冲击范围，抬起头；冲击力道全部迎向了这位水使的身体。

菲利克斯看到了，感到内脏纠结在一起，召唤了审判。

地精灵兴奋地长声尖叫着，盘旋在一起形成了划过天际乌云的一道光束。菲利克斯观看着他的召唤毁灭了水流和它的攻击意识。"现在，为什么我之前没有这么做？"当然菲利克斯也本可以攻击的，但为什么没有？

* * *

"欢迎来到我的家。"皮卡德温和地说。

菲利克斯环视莱姆利亚。这就是莱姆利亚。菲利克斯能够看到房屋和柱子都用和灯塔一样的砖石建成。在远方，它可以看到一座城堡，和灯塔一样辉煌，高耸。若不是环绕莱姆利亚的悲伤气氛，那这里一定就是艾利森·菲尔德的梦境，美景。但这里有一种哀伤的氛围，一种由一切事物都会消逝所滋生出的感觉。这不是传说中的莱姆利亚，这是今天的莱姆利亚。这对菲利克斯更为清楚，如果不是对库拉塔。

小队决定分开行动。库拉塔一个人走掉了，去了谁也不知道的地方。詹娜前往宫殿。西芭去看莱姆利亚喷泉，就菲利克斯所见，她在远处狂欢。而菲利克斯呢？他和皮卡德正向皮卡德的叔叔和他母亲的房子走去。

他们被皮卡德的叔叔热情问候，后者还通告了皮卡德母亲的逝世。菲利克斯看到皮卡德的脸变白了，眼睛不可置信的大大睁着。他的声音破碎而温柔，问她在哪里。他的叔叔回答他一定被葬下了，于是皮卡德离开了，一眼也没有给菲利克斯。菲利克斯决定跟着他，但被皮卡的叔叔制止了。他被要求给皮卡德个人空间。很不容易压下自己的情绪，菲利克斯同意了，被带去看伦帕。

菲利克斯刚一离开房子就发出了一声抱怨说他受够了。那个男人竟然敢阻拦他……而且为什么他甚至能够感到同等的感受。皮卡德可能想要一个人静静，但菲利克斯无法抑制地想要去他那里。尽管如此，菲利克斯朝詹娜和西芭挥手，告诉他们去找库拉塔以及去看看伦帕。当詹娜问他他要做什么，菲利克斯说他要去找皮卡德，并一定会找到他。

* * *

他花了几分钟来找到墓地，考虑到他糟糕的方向感以及他对他的去向毫无线索。但他还是找到了墓地，看到皮卡德跪倒在他母亲的墓前。一阵痛苦击中了菲利克斯，不仅是由于他所看到的，更多的是因为他所听到的。

"母亲……为什么……"

那个声音。菲利克斯睁大了双眼，第一次淌下了泪水。_他_的声音属于皮卡德……因此菲利克斯梦见的是皮卡德。在和波塞冬战斗的过程中，皮卡德躯体贴着他的，菲利克斯能够感觉到。皮卡德和他的情人有同样的氛围。菲利克斯想保持面无表情，但他的眼睛却充满悲伤。为什么？为什么他不得不知道？突然菲利克斯希望他从未发现他梦中情人的身份。瓦尔的法律不会准许两个男人之间的爱，永不。他只要不知道他的身份，他就能够遵守瓦尔的法律，去过一个他们所定义的"正常"的生活。而现在他却不能了。当他知道他所想要的人是谁之后，他还怎么能呢？

自思绪中抽身，菲利克斯离开了墓地，以一种令人惊讶的正常步调。他需要思考。他很长时间都没有冥想以及看看自己所处的位置了。也许他应该在获得这种认知的结果之前，就应该花时间来思考。

* * *

皮卡德擦干未落的泪水。他的母亲走了，什么都无法改变。甚至使詹娜也不能带她回来，因为他的母亲活够了时间。他应该回到他自己的生活，回去……菲利克斯那里。菲利克斯为什么在这儿？他听到他的叔叔告诉菲利克斯让他一个人呆着的。当然皮卡德希望菲利克斯不去服从他叔叔的要求，但他从不敢相信菲利克斯真的会在那里。好吧，曾经在那里。菲利克斯转身离开了墓地，走向莱姆利亚的中心，眼中露出痛苦的表情。为什么痛苦？皮卡德心里傻笑着。多么讽刺。皮卡德高兴于菲利克斯的悲伤，因为这显示了菲利克斯是_关心_的。关心永远都是好的。掸去灰尘。皮卡德跟着菲利克斯。如果皮卡德能想想他要做什么，他就会想到可能会出现的反应，但小心谨慎早已扔给了风精灵，他们在短时间内都不会回来。

* * *

菲利克斯在徘徊，皮卡德想。他跟着菲利克斯来到了莱姆利亚的市郊。皮卡德依稀记起他们挨近了伦帕的房子。菲利克斯跳下一个坡，开始走向一棵独立的树。

去思考，皮卡德想。多数情况下，一个人会在树下思考。

* * *

菲利克斯刚刚进入一种冥想的出神状态，可以说，当他感觉到的时候。_他_在这里。哦，该死，不对。是_皮卡德_在这里。准确地说，皮卡德挨着他坐下。皮卡德闻起来有海的味道。菲利克斯总是喜欢海洋。他不知道为什么，他就是喜欢。海洋总是似乎要轻摇着他入睡。不应该沉睡。但他太困了。这些天的事情，皮卡德的康复，这种压力一定终于向他袭来。充满睡意。海洋。欲睡的海洋。海洋是柔软的枕头。非常柔软而舒适。从没有这么舒适的床。也许他应该经常在海面上睡觉。也许他应该就这么沉睡，什么都不想。是的，这是最好的计划。

* * *

当菲利克斯下意识被拉入梦乡，一个非常震惊的莱姆利亚人被清醒地留下。是的，并不是每天，你生命中的爱能够无意识地靠在你身上入睡。皮卡德不是在留意这个，哦不。皮卡德很高兴就这么坐在这里，让菲利克斯睡觉。而这就是皮卡德所做的。

* * *

菲利克斯被大海拉出梦境。准确地说是大海的味道。菲利克斯喜欢这个，显然他是在海边睡着了。但为什么他的枕头闻起来有股大海的味道？（现实马上说"你好"。）哦不。哦，不不不。不。他不可能枕在皮卡德身上睡着了……噢等等，他确实这么做了。

"你休息得好吗？"皮卡德问道，他的目光投向大海，且没有动摇。

"是的，相当好。这些年来睡得最好的一次。"菲利克斯决定翻个身，别的他也做不了什么。

"是因为你没有从什么上面摔下来吗？"皮卡德微笑地问道。

"还因为你闻起来很像大海。"

皮卡德抬起一条眉毛，困惑地看着菲利克斯。

"我喜欢大海。"菲利克斯努力解释着，然后意识到了他说了什么。哦，该死。

皮卡德仍是微笑着，目光回到了大海上。是的，即使菲利克斯清醒了，他仍靠着皮卡德，而皮卡德不是那个准备告诉他这点的人。

但菲利克斯发现了他现在的位置，立即坐起来再度靠在树上。俩个人的目光静静地投到莱姆利亚之外的地方，无言。

"你要考虑很多东西吗？"过了一会儿，皮卡德问菲利克斯。"你显然是在思考的时候入睡的。"

"只是关于当今……一些需要改变的法律。"菲利克斯嘟囔着最后半句话，希望皮卡德没有听见。但墨菲法则说道：如果事情还能更糟的话，它会的。所以皮卡德听见是不可避免的。

"需要改变的法律？"

"瓦尔的。"

皮卡德考虑了几分钟。"关于你还是别的什么人？"

菲利克斯畏缩了一下。他能够感受到，这将是会是在非常好和非常不好之间的选择。但他已经"自掘坟墓"，所以现在他只能躺在里面。

"我……和另一个我在想的人。"他静静地说。

"谁？詹娜？"皮卡德猜测道，因为瓦尔的法律只适用于那些生活在瓦尔的人。

"不是詹娜。"菲利克斯闭上嘴巴。他真不想再打开它。现在已经距离他_**不**_想和皮卡德讨论的话题相当近了。他并不知道他想避免的话题，正是皮卡德故意挑起的那一个。

"那么是谁？"皮卡德又问了一次。

"你。"菲利克斯诅咒自己的嘴巴下十八层地狱。这很**不**好。不，真不好，_非常_不好。_这不_——

"但瓦尔的法律不会接受我的。"皮卡德嘟囔着，他的思想已经在高兴地叫喊着，其余则把持住自己。菲利克斯，只有这一次，让情感毫无阻碍地表现在脸上，皮卡德知道他这样的年纪这表情意味着什么。

——_好。一点也不好。不，不好，不好，不好。_

"所以让瓦尔的法律不接纳我的唯一方法就是——"

_非常不好非常不好非常不好非常不好非常不好非常不好_

"我和一个瓦尔的人结婚组成家庭——"

_不！非常不好非常不好非常不好非常不好非常不好！_

"因为这同样适用于你……我敢假定——"

_**不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好不好！**_

"——意思就是说你一定和我有同样的感情。"

_不好不好——好！太好了！好极了！_

我是对的，皮卡德想，看着安慰浮现在菲利克斯的脸庞上，"我说得对吗，菲利克斯？"

菲利克斯点点头，担心如果他张开嘴，那句现在在脑中不断不断重复的"皮卡德爱我！"就会被说出口。

皮卡德笑了，把菲利克斯举到他的大腿上。菲利克斯偎依在这拥抱中，在"这真好"的想法中，大脑逐渐平静下来。

菲利克斯模糊地意识到这份亲近，模糊地意识到他现在所感受的保护，模糊地意识到他现在非常、非常快乐。以及宽心。他甚至可以相当高兴地留在这里度过余生，度过他感谢的每一天。

"你看上去仍很累。"皮卡德注意到，看着菲利克斯半睁的上下眼皮不断打架。

"詹娜……西芭……在伦帕的——"

"我知道。你从这里可以看见那栋房子。他们出来之后我就会唤醒你。"

菲利克斯没有在听见下文，因为再度被拉进了梦乡，但这一次他不是孤单一人的。不，皮卡德在那里。一直都是，皮卡德在那里。这是的菲利克斯非常快乐，非常非常高兴。


	9. 童年终结

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_**第九章：童年终结**_

* * *

如果皮卡德和菲利克斯处于他们通常的观察水准，他们就会注意到他们被一个开心的幽灵注视着…… 或者两个……或者三个。然而他们仍在幸福中，所以对观察者毫无察觉。

"我猜詹娜是对的。"

"没错，女人的直觉！"

萨帝罗斯和索林那瑞奇怪地看着努林塔瑞。

"但詹娜说会花上他们一周的。"索林那瑞指出。

"事实上，是她'给'他们一周，索林那瑞。"萨帝罗斯轻松地反驳。

努林塔瑞微笑了下，朝索林那瑞伸了伸舌头。浅色幽灵队此翻了翻眼睛。

"那么既然我们已经发现他们处于身心俱佳状态，我们就应该去找詹娜和努塔瑞了。"

* * *

被提及的幽灵现在简直无聊透顶。所以，当库拉塔和伦帕交谈的时候，他就在看书。努塔瑞屑于借书，而且如果那些书对他比对前拥有者更有用，他就不会把他们再还回去了，而且詹娜也没有自己的任何咒语书。他会很高兴地给她自己的书，但那些书都已经被和他的身体一起埋葬了，现在估计可能早已化为一堆尘埃。所以他正在浏览伦帕的书。是的，"正义窃贼"伦帕拥有众多对自己完全没用的咒语书。这令这位墨色幽灵很是烦恼，当他在书架旁飘浮着的时候。当然，他唯一感兴趣的咒语是关于他自己种类的魔法的。但令人震惊的是看到这里的这么多书没有被那些拥有使用咒语的力量的术士所掌握。努塔瑞皱皱眉。一整架关于黑暗魔法的书。需要花上一会儿的时间来偷窃。

"努塔瑞？"詹娜已经来到了书架旁，以浏览伦帕的藏书的名义。

"是的，我知道世界正在慢慢被吞噬，而你们正要去通过点燃灯塔来阻止这一切，而这也有可能会毁灭维亚德，但我真的需要把注意力集中已在这上面。"

詹娜惊讶地看着她的守护幽灵，"你到底在说什么？"

"嗯？这难道不是库拉塔和伦帕正在讨论的？"

"不是，"詹娜耳语道，"他们现在在讨论膨胀。"

"哦。那也是他们所担忧的。伦帕曾在这里和国王讨论过派皮卡德出发察看关于这个世界的假设是否为真。现在皮卡德回到了这里，他们就想和他谈一谈，但国王正在被某个名叫孔萨巴特的白痴'招待'……或者至少伦帕认为他是个白痴。我个人还没见过那个家伙。"

"怎么了？"努林塔瑞的头穿过书架，身体也跟着漂浮过来。

"这个世界正在毁灭自身，而没有人告诉我。"詹娜回答，而努塔瑞也在同一时间说，"这个贼所占有的大量的知识实在令人震惊。"

努林塔瑞花了一分钟来消化这两个句子。"噢好吧，至少皮卡德和菲利克斯正在享受彼此呢。"

詹娜抬起一条眉毛，"哇哦，我曾给他们一个星期呢。他们正在讨论着翻过篱笆的事情。"

努林塔瑞看起来很困惑，她向努塔瑞寻求帮助，"翻过篱笆？"

"克服难题。"努塔瑞翻了翻眼睛。

"是的我知道这个……但我不清楚难题何在。但有点脑子的人就能看见那两只正疯狂地陷入爱河。"

"但瓦尔的法律禁止同性恋。"詹娜解释道。（插嘴：所有的BL文中似乎都少不了这一坎）

"莱姆利亚的进步在于接受同性恋，迫于人们需要在这里花上相当恼人的漫长时间才会死。这里可能有一些有点同性恋倾向的老年人。"努塔瑞补充道，仍在心里算计着伦帕的书。

努林塔瑞没什么感觉。"奇怪。"

"的确。"詹娜赞同道。

"这就回到了关于不同人种的创造者的问题上来了。"索林那瑞陈述道，也穿过了书架。"某些神祈。例如赫拉，波塞冬，宙斯。和雅典娜反对同性恋，并努力确保他们的追随者们不越界。其他的，比如阿波罗，玛尔斯（插嘴：真难听，还是阿瑞斯好），和维纳斯并不介意这些，允许他们的追随者自行发展。人口不断增加，基因也混在一起，所以后继者也无法被分清，所以神就干脆不再过问这个问题。然而那几位神所设定的法律仍然在比如瓦尔的地区保留不变。就我所知，瓦尔是唯一拥有毫无变动的法律的村子。"

"这也就是为什么菲利克斯难以改变瓦尔的法律。长老们过于严肃地看待他们的法律了。"萨帝罗斯补充道，一点都不为书架所扰，在小队后面现身。

詹娜被留下来，带着很多很多要考虑的事情，但此时伦帕有了另一位拜访者。那是一位年轻的莱姆利亚人，花了几分钟快速谈了谈"窃贼"的事情。几分钟后，伦帕告诉詹娜和西芭海德罗斯王想要会见皮卡德，询问他们是否知道他在哪儿。西芭准备回答他们不知道，但詹娜打断她说她知道。这就是詹娜为什么发现自己和萨帝罗斯在伦帕屋舍的外面，准备爬下小坡，那里被告知皮卡德和菲利克斯正在享受风光。出于某些缘故，努塔瑞，索林那瑞和努林塔瑞留下来和伦帕，库拉塔，和西芭在一起……关于购买一些书籍的问题。

* * *

当詹娜慢慢走上山坡，站好，皮卡德微笑了一下。

"我想我们已经被找到了。"皮卡德对刚刚睡醒的菲利克斯低声说。莱姆利亚人看着菲利克斯的眼睛射向詹娜站着的位置。这位地使呻吟了一喜爱。

"她对此一定会闭不上嘴的。"他嘟囔着。

"妹妹们都这样。"皮卡德赞同道，帮昏睡了几个小时的菲利克斯站起来。当他们走下山坡，詹娜朝他们微笑和招手。菲利克斯的下巴都快掉了。

"维纳斯都不知道她从什么时候就开始不那么做了！"菲利克斯张口结舌。这更像是他所熟知的詹娜。一切奇怪事情的走向让他决定他应该和她谈谈。

* * *

"下午好，瞌睡虫。"詹娜问候她的哥哥，后者仍靠着莱姆利亚人以求平衡。

菲利克斯仅仅抬起一条眉毛，伸伸懒腰。

詹娜微笑着转而面对皮卡德。"国王召见你而派遣了一位使者，但出于某些缘故他们找不到你。"

天真的语调没有骗过两位男孩，但他们明智地选择不去询问这位火使。

"我们出发吗？"詹娜问。

"我们？"皮卡德决定开点小玩笑。"我想你没有被国王召唤吧。"

詹娜翻翻眼球，"含有这个意思……"然后不再讽刺，"因为我了解了这个世界的情形，也就不会妨碍你们了。"

菲利克斯皱皱眉，他转而问皮卡德，"你告诉她的？"

"没有。"皮卡德看着詹娜，"你怎么得知的？"

"我的一位守护者告诉我的。"詹娜迅速说。

"守护者？"菲利克斯问。他的大脑还没能完全工作。

"所有的死灵法师都至少有一位守护者。"皮卡德解释道，詹娜点点头，"我猜詹娜很不喜欢她对知识的匮乏。"

"有三个就不会了。"詹娜承认道，三个人一起走向城堡。

"三个？"菲利克斯问，"你有点太夸张了吧？"

"没有，"詹娜说，"努林塔瑞说两个或三个通常是死灵法师的标准了。"

"努林塔瑞？"皮卡德看起来很是吃惊，"第一个死灵法师？"

詹娜点点头，"我的另外两个叫做努塔瑞和索林那瑞。"

皮卡德带着新发现的尊敬态度望着詹娜，菲利克斯仅仅叹息了一声，"通常，"他说，"她总是会让我心脏病发作。"

詹娜笑了。菲利克斯甚至不知道萨帝罗斯呢……也许她不久之后就会告诉他。

* * *

"我想这个城堡从外面看起来很宏伟。"詹娜咕哝着，望着城堡内部的蓝宝石。菲利克斯点点头，注意到城堡高雅的装饰当然全都是基于水的色调。

"皮卡德！那么你终于回来了！"他们被一位中年相貌的男子问候道，他有一头蓝白色的长发，眼睛似乎在发光。

皮卡德微笑着躬躬身，"是的，海德罗斯王。回来总是好的。"

这就是国王？菲利克斯眨眨眼。他看起来远没有莱姆利亚人们所表述的那样年迈。同样，在与皮卡德友好相处时，他也没有像菲利克斯所向设想的那样有着十足十帝王的尊严。从两人的交流方式来看，更像是师生关系而不是统治与被统治的关系。

菲利克斯收神的时间似乎很及时。

"我一个小时之前派了一位使者，皮卡德。迟到不向你的作风。"

"我因故逗留，陛下。"皮卡德似乎习惯于这种温和的责备。

詹娜眼见着国王望着皮卡德以及皮卡德以一种保护者的姿势站在菲利克斯身边。玛尔斯啊。这两只太明显了，她想。

"那么恭喜你了皮卡德。"国王似乎也和詹娜有同样的理解，"这花了你足够长的时间了。"

菲利克斯抬抬眉毛，边转过身看着皮卡德，后者似乎正在与地板进行瞪视比赛，尽管地板本身也非常有意思。但皮卡德被一位不太受欢迎的来访者的到来打破了窘迫。

* * *

"所以，这就是你的计划？"

"我们为詹娜拿到了这些书。她毕竟会需要书籍的。"努塔瑞第四次解释道。

"呃……看样子你忘了一件非常重要的事情。"努林塔瑞说，看着努塔瑞好像他是个疯子一般。

"什么？"

"我们不是实体的！如果你想要拿着书，他们就会直直地穿过你！"

"你也许会这样，我可不会。我所需要的就是你们来告诉我库拉塔和伦帕忙碌的时候。我就可以趁机动手。"

努塔瑞看了一眼索林那瑞，耸耸肩。如果努塔瑞说他能够处理好局势，他们就会相信他。

"好的。"索林那瑞说，转身看这两位激烈争执着某种问题的学者。"他们现在就很忙，仍很忙，很忙……哦他转过来了，不，仍很忙。"

努塔瑞叹息一声，使出早已失传的魔法，变成足以抓住书籍的实体。

"仍很忙……"

* * *

"海德罗斯王！"不认识这个声音的菲利克斯和詹娜转身看到一个威严的老人进入有国王宝座的房间，发间掺杂了稀疏的白色。他看了一眼菲利克斯，就好像他刚刚被告知所有的莱姆利亚人都时兴染发成粉色，而他自己则就好似有统治全世界的力量一般。菲利克斯立刻就不喜欢他了。

"我刚刚被告知的是事实？我们让外人进入我们的城市？"

"是的，孔萨巴特。"海德罗斯王回答，他在皮卡德面前所表现的亲密被一种居高临下的态度所遮掩。

"**元老院**还**没有**同意这种行为！"孔萨巴特停口，看了一眼国王身边的小队。他的眼睛掠过詹娜——一身黑衣、双目燃烧，掠过菲利克斯——漠不关心、不着感情，掠过皮卡德——保护性地站在菲利克斯身边。参议员的眼睛瞪大了，看着这一对。

"**看**看吧，他们已经开始污染了我们年轻子民的思想！"

"**孔萨巴特**！**够了**！"国王责骂这位参议员，"孔萨巴特，如果你还有别的要和我讨论，我建议我们现在就去一个更隐秘的房间去。"

参议员瞪了一眼国王，但还是点点头，两个人一起离开了。当国王经过皮卡德时，他补充了一句，"皮卡德，为什么你不在我要讨论其他事务的时候去招待我们的客人呢？"

皮卡德点点头，然后国王和孔萨巴特一同离开了。有那么片刻的静默。

"他真是一个怪人。"詹娜嘟囔着。

"哪一个？"菲利克斯问道，唇边浮现一个嘲讽的微笑。

"那个参议员。"

"是啊，孔萨巴特总是成为改革的阻挠。"皮卡德补充道，"他强烈反对我的离开，我很幸运的被海浪带离了莱姆利亚，所以我可以把我的外出归咎于海浪。对于我本打算离开的方式，莱姆利亚也有很清楚的禁令。那是被流放者的处罚。但我的离开也证明了我的理论是正确的。"

"没错，那国王的假设是什么？"詹娜问道，回忆起努塔瑞所说的。

"唔，"皮卡德边说边轻敲一个开关，于是地板的一部分开始发光，展示了一幅古代地图。"这是在我们决定建造灯塔前，莱姆利亚为世界所绘制的最后一张地图。"

* * *

"仍在争论……难道是关于茶的价钱？我不敢说……还在说……还在说……还在说……哦，嘿，他们要离开了。但他们还在说……"

* * *

詹娜和菲利克斯的注意力都集中于地图上。这是维亚德，但大陆们紧挨着彼此，乍一看去简直认不出来。

"伦帕到来之后，他带来了这张地图。"皮卡德解释说，又敲了另一个机关，于是光线变换，形成了另一幅地图。"正如你们所见，大陆开始渐渐分开，但甚至这张地图在我们的时代也是很不精确的。这就是我为什么被派出去确认。"

"这意味着维亚德正在慢慢毁灭自身？"詹娜问道。菲利克斯点点头。

"元素灯塔提供了这个星球所需要生存的的元素能量。"皮卡德解释道，"当我们取走那份能量，星球就慢慢崩溃，如果冬眠一般。"

"除非灯塔再次被点燃，否则'春天'永远不会到来。"萨帝罗斯在詹娜背后现身，开口道。

"——**而你要为了你的意愿让我们的国家陷入更大的危机中吗**？"孔萨巴特的声音陡然提高，连小队都能够听到。皮卡德缩了一下，充满歉意地看着詹娜和菲利克斯。

* * *

"嘿，我看不见他们了……但他们还在争论……"

"索林那瑞……如果这令你如此担忧，你为什么不去追赶他们？"

当索林那瑞起身追赶两位学者，努林塔瑞扮了个鬼脸。一个非常安静的风使似乎被他们的争论彻底遗忘。

* * *

孔萨巴特爆发之后不久，国王就和愠怒的孔萨巴特从另一个房间出来，但通过孔萨巴特的态度，詹娜察觉到他仍然不喜欢他们。当然这对她来说很好，因为她也不喜欢他。她有点惊讶看到库拉塔、伦帕和西芭进入王座之室，但猜测到国王一定也派了一个使者去他们那里。

索林那瑞同样在几分钟后加入了她，看了一眼周围所有到齐的人，而后目瞪口呆地瞪着孔萨巴特。

"那个蠢人居然还活着？"他大喊道，詹娜不禁畏缩了一下，但其他人都没有注意到索林那瑞。她退后离开正在讨论着灯塔和世界的小队，这样便可以和他的幽灵守护者交谈。

"怎么了？"她低声说，不想吸引他人注意。

"那个，那个，生活在我的时代的家伙！他是……"索林那瑞因愤怒而哽了一下，无法再继续。

"是什么？"努林塔瑞加入了他们，很协调地加进对话。

"他……是那些决定毁灭死灵法师的人之一。他……发布了暗杀我的命令。"

"**什么**！"努林塔瑞尖叫道，詹娜不得不紧紧咬住下唇，避免做出同样的举动。

"我确定就是他。"如果视线可以杀人，孔萨巴特也就能够和索林那瑞对上话了，因为两位死灵法师正带着鄙视地瞪着他。

"为什么每个人都这么愤怒？"努塔瑞在细读过给詹娜的新书之后，选择这个时刻到达。经过简单的解释之后，他加入了他们决定把孔萨巴特送入他所属于的地域去。但当努塔瑞想到一种能够毁灭这位死灵法师的毁灭者的方法时，脑中不禁划过一道天才的火花。

"嘿……詹娜……你已经学过了'处刑'，对不对？"


	10. 三人及继承者的传说

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_**第十章：三人及 继承者的传说**_

* * *

离开莱姆利亚对于术士们意味着回到常态。当然，他们这些正常人包括一个有着关于社会的问题的地使（小队的领导者），一个只有波塞冬才知道他有多老的蓝发莱姆利亚人，一个充满好奇心、随遇而安的风使，以及一个走向黑暗、跟着三位守护者和一个幽灵的火使……是的，很正常。

* * *

菲利克斯和詹娜调查了隐藏于一块巨大岩石之后的破败的码头。就好像他们正在看着真正的莱姆利亚，皮卡德家乡最为真实的古老部分。皮卡德沉默着，看着这滩废墟。这是他不灭的国度里她从未见过的一面，没有人居住的莱姆利亚是什么样子，或者说莱姆利亚现在会是什么样子。当然，这个世界什么时候顺着逻辑走过？

西芭是第一个回神的，查看那些生长了茂密的草丛的地方。这里本就一个谜，如同被稀少的微微发光的草所遮盖的其它部分，这个角落有个灌木丛。

詹娜离开，走向相反的方向，朝着有一个倒塌的柱子的地方走去。她的守护者们都回到了船上，保证库拉塔不会搞得一团糟……或者是努塔瑞这么说的；而且詹娜也不知道萨帝罗斯去哪儿了。但这个地方，有些很有趣的东西。就感觉……有些不同。好像她在聚合上找到的区域。

皮卡德和菲利克斯留在中央，陷入思考之中。他们陷得太深，都没能注意到西芭终于对草丛使用旋风，一只水精灵匆匆她面前跑开，向他们奔去。菲利克斯是第一个注意到的，捕捉到来自一个摆动的少女像的画面，他开始盯着它。很想知道是怎么回事。这个雕像看起来足够结实的……

而后，皮卡德注意到菲利克斯正在凝视着什么。往同一个方向看去，他也看到了抖动的雕像。他微蹙眉头，向雕像走去。意识到菲利克斯正在看他，他把雕像翻开。蓝色的精灵用大大的、天真的眼睛抬头看他。而后，突然向他喷出一股水，急忙逃走。水流下脸和头发，留下一个震惊的皮卡德。菲利克斯走向他。皮卡德望着菲利克斯，菲利克斯望着皮卡德。两个术士掉头去追赶精灵。

当詹娜看到两个男孩追赶着另一只精灵，不禁微笑，而后转像她所注视的地方。在倒塌的柱子上，刻有一个小小的碑铭。但上面覆盖着泥土和尘埃。擦掉它们，露出了詹娜读不懂的字。但不仅仅是一种字，而是许多种。就好像同一个碑铭用不同的语言一遍又一遍的抒写了上去。她皱皱眉，她确定，所有的这些语言都创造于现代语言之前。

"怎么了？"

詹娜抬起头，看到萨帝罗斯靠在一根笔直的柱子上——如果你能管这叫"靠"的话，因为他是个幽灵。

詹娜解释了这些文字的事情。年长的火使蹙眉，向那根柱子走去。

"你说得没错。这是同一个碑铭，至少这两种普罗可斯语言说的是一回事。"收到詹娜探寻的目光，萨帝罗斯便解释说，"我们改进了古代普罗可斯语，形成了我们现在在普罗可斯使用的语言。两种语言都在这里。"

"上面说了什么？"詹娜问道。她注意到萨帝罗斯开口的时候，双眼变得暗淡。

"圣洁之汝，埋葬于此，

在这神圣不可侵的土地上，

一为最初，一为最重，一为最后，

让汝之肉体静躺休憩。

于这片曾经繁荣的土地，

于这座你们熟知的神殿，

看守你所见之死灵法师。

努林塔瑞，索林那瑞，与努塔瑞。"

"你的意思是？"

"这里一定曾是死灵法师供奉哈德斯的神殿。他们一定是把他们中间最伟大者埋葬在神殿之中。"

"那到底是哪儿呢？"

"我也不知道。"萨帝罗斯检查着地面。"你现在几乎什么都看不到了，在经过了这么多年的腐蚀之后。"

"你认为我们应该提起这个吗？"

"我不知道，詹娜。那正是一些应由你来决定的事情。"

詹娜叹了口气。现在她又有了一件要担心的事情。也许她应该问问菲利克斯如何冥想，似乎那样对他很管用。

* * *

但现在回到船上，四个术士，两个正在享受，一个高兴地坐在眺望楼上看着大海，还有一个操纵着船只。菲利克斯得到了一个新的精神力"研磨"的装备球，和一个孩子获得了新玩具一样着迷地描画着它的轮廓。而詹娜，当然索林那瑞非常高兴，詹娜也享受与她的守护者的幸福之中。

这是一幅表现了满足之情的图画。索林那瑞懒洋洋地躺在船的龙头上，一个微笑使他半透明的脸庞增光。努林塔瑞在他身后实体化。"现在感觉好点了吗？"她问道。

"好多了。"索林那瑞回答。

"要不要打个赌，赌莱姆利亚人妖化多久才能锁上他？"詹娜天真无邪地问。

努塔瑞耸耸肩，"基于你灌输进那道咒语的力量多少来看，我打赌他会自己要求被锁上！"

"没错，那咒语由于大量的力量而生效很快，"努塔瑞傻笑道，"我想你真是所有死灵法师的骄傲，詹娜。"

"话又说回来，我们从未怀疑你的能力。"索林那瑞嘻嘻地笑道，"我只是高兴，我的形体将会不断去纠缠他，度过他那既定却漫长的一生。"

萨帝罗斯仅仅摇摇头。"你确定他们不是来自于普罗可斯的？"他讽刺地问詹娜。毕竟，这种复仇方式还真像普罗可斯人干的事。

* * *

菲利克斯看着他刚刚杀死的怪兽的尸体渐渐消失。感谢他刚刚被赋予的研磨精神力，他们现在又开始前往木星灯塔的旅程，或者至少菲利克斯使得他们保持既定的旅程（其实一点也没有按照原有计划）。出于某些缘故，大海这边的怪兽比那边的要大上许多。当然当菲利克斯有需要思考的事的时候，他如何能思考？他思索着。问题在于，人们不久就会打断他的思考，而他现在需要一个小时以上的时间来思考。所以他走向船尾的一个偏远角落，坐下思考。首先，这里有陌生的怪兽，这是到目前为止最有趣的现象。但这还不是手头最紧迫的问题。

* * *

"嗨，菲利克斯。"

菲利克斯睁开双眼，看到詹娜在他身边坐下来。好吧，在他想要思考的时候，这种事又发生了。

"菲利克斯，我有个问题。"

好吧，这对菲利克斯一点也没有帮助，但兄长的本能在他能阻止自己开口之前促使他问道，"是什么？"

"我有一个讨论的话题，就是我想和一些人探讨，但它是个敏感的题目。"

詹娜是故意含糊不清的吗？菲利克斯有种感觉，感觉自己并不包括在詹娜想要与之交谈的"一些人"之中，但他仍忍不住想知道。然而这恐怕得等待了。"如果这对你而言有足够重要去探讨这个问题，那你除了探讨它就没有别的事可干了。"

詹娜点点头，满意这个答复。

"我自己也有一些疑问。"菲利克斯在他妹妹要起身之前说，"我想知道你身上发生了什么事，而你却没有告诉我的。"

"你的意思是那些守护者？还是成为一位死灵法师？"当然，要她告诉菲利克斯关于萨帝罗斯的事情是没戏的。

* * *

在船首，努塔瑞眯起了眼睛。"真有趣。"他想，"似乎我的被守护者陷入了爱河。太糟糕了。她将不得不为了爱情而放弃力量。"

"这是她的选择。"努林塔瑞察觉到努塔瑞的想法。"我们都为了力量而放弃感觉爱是不可能的，努塔瑞。她已经作出了她的选择。她在得到力量之前，早已作出了选择。"

"她可能不会必须放弃力量。"努塔瑞轻笑道，"她总有可能是继承者。"

索林塔瑞蹙眉，"但那个传说不可能发生的，努塔瑞。你自己就知道我们没有被埋在一起。莱姆利亚不会听从我们的风俗的。消息可能传达得过迟。没有我们的被融合的力量来改变，哈德斯的继承者用不会掌握力量。"

努塔瑞耸耸肩，"我已经等待继承人，等了够长的时间了。如果有个可能是哈德斯的孩子的人，那已经就是她。你已经见识过她的处刑咒语了，她那个时候甚至没有发怒。"

"静一静，兄弟。我没有表示不敬。"索林塔瑞嘟囔着。

"你以为那是不对的？"努林塔瑞问道。

"什么？"

"不告诉她这件事。'三人及继承者的传说'是最强的咒语。这会组织任何可能爱她的人的复活。"

"她还没为复活作任何准备呢。"努塔瑞粗声说道，"如果她要做，我们会告诉她的。"

"但如果她不和我们商量呢？"

"她没有余地。她会需要我们全部三个人来复活她所爱的那个人。"索林那瑞静静地回答努林塔瑞的问题。"如果她没有受到诅咒的影响的话。"

赤色法师点带念头，又皱起眉，"不受到影响。当她成为了一位死灵法师，每个凡人都会受到影响。"

"啊，但在她成为一个死灵法师的时候，他算不上是个**凡人**，对不对？"努塔瑞讽刺地嘀咕。

* * *

萨帝罗斯眯起双眼。他们就是那三人？他，和每个普罗可斯人一样，在很小的时候就被告诉了"三人及继承者的传说"，但詹娜可能是哈德斯的继承人吗？他的詹娜？第一次，萨帝罗斯像一个伟大的存在求救。在他一生中，他都没向阿瑞斯（补：战神，即马尔斯）求助过。他发现什么都不能改变他的命运。但希望阿瑞斯能够干涉詹娜的命运，同时也有他自身的。

* * *

菲利克斯和皮卡德调查了他们到达的这个村子。是的，这是个村子，但他们却无法跟村中的任何后代交谈。这相当令人灰心。当然詹娜变得很激动地竟猛打旅馆老板也帮不上任何忙。也许这就是村中的酋长交给他们盘旋之玉的理由。但他们也确实需要它。菲利克斯多次听说过萨满之杖是通过丘比特灯塔的钥匙；而现在看来，它是用来交换真正的穿越灯塔的钥匙的宝石的等价物。菲利克斯望着靠在旅店的泥墙上的詹娜。她的表情很阴暗，就好像下一个走过她并以轻蔑的眼神看她的村民会被送去地狱地七层进行一次单程旅游。之后菲利克斯的脑子开始运转。詹娜通过西芭和一个他们很久之后才被赠予的精神力的帮助通过了刚波马神像的下层洞穴。菲利克斯的双眼微微睁大，对他的妹妹抱有一种新发现的尊敬。他走向女孩，也靠在墙上。

"玩得愉快吗？"他问道。

"一点也不。我在思考能够彻底烧掉这土村的最简便的方法。"

"如果你这么做就太糟糕了。我的意思是，他们都在努力向我们隐瞒的就只是一颗小宝石。"

詹娜探寻地望向菲利克斯。"是的……我猜那是我们需要友善面对……"

"所以，如果我们能达成这项交易——萨满之杖交换盘旋之玉呢？"

"但他们绝不会让我们这么做的。"

"马德拉的市长也不会允许我们带走风暴之眼而不经他的同意。"

詹娜抬起一条眉毛。一个微笑慢慢在她的脸上绽开，"真的吗？我想他是个相当大方的人，他什么都没说。"

菲利克斯笑了。看来她已经明白了。"我们明天就出发。"

* * *

"嘿，詹娜我能去吗？"当詹娜不久后准备离开的时候，她的一只火精灵尖叫道。

"不，你不行。"

"为什么？"

"因为我不想因你引来一场骚乱。"

"为什么？"

"因为我不想被听到。"

"为什么？"

"因为我现在将要做的不是什么好事。"

"为什么？"

"因为有的时候，为了大善有必要行小恶。"

"唔？"

"思考一下，煤炭。我相信你会得出答案的。"詹娜边说，便留下了她的全部精灵坐在船上的床上。不必说，他们都很困惑不解。当詹娜困惑的时候，她就要去找一个人了。

菲利克斯打开他房间的门，疑惑地低头看着所有集合到一起的火精灵。他揉了揉他的右太阳穴，他已感受到一阵头疼。"哦。维纳斯啊。"当他们蹦蹦跳跳的进入他的房间，他只能说这么一句。然后他关上了门。

* * *

詹娜蹑手蹑脚地走在萨满村酋长方外的阴影中，屋里亮着灯，所以詹娜决定从楼下进入。然而她陷入了一个麻烦，因为现在似乎是房间中所有孩子的"故事时间"。心里叹了口气，詹娜坐在一个隐蔽的位置，等待它的结束。

"爸爸，给我们讲个故事。"

"没错，一个爱情故事。"

"不要姐姐，我们昨晚已经讲过了！给我们讲一个恐怖故事爸爸。充满很多战斗和背叛的内容的故事。"

"不，我不想听！"

"姐姐，你害怕了。"

"我没有！我只是想听点别的。"

父亲洪亮的笑声充满了房间。"给你们讲个传说怎么样？"

"关于古代的？"

"没错。"

"哦，爸爸，再讲一遍死灵法师的故事吧。"

所以这位酋长开始了他的传说故事。

* * *

_"__有一个故事叫《三人及继承者的传说》。你想，在哈德斯创造死灵法师 ，他爱上了一个叫佩尔塞福涅的女孩。但她却永远不会回报他的这份爱。只有通过一个诡计，才能让他和他的王后共度一年中的大部分时光。"_

* * *

"这就是冬天，对不对吧吧？"

"闭嘴姐姐，让爸爸讲故事！"

* * *

"_这样哈德斯变得痛苦。当他创造死灵法师，他的条件就是他们可以比起所有的术士更加、更加强大，但他们同时也永不能爱上另一个存在。只有一个热衷于力量的人，才值得哈德斯赋予他们真正的力量。但哈德斯发现，因为死灵法师都是人类，他们最终都会选择爱。所以他去找他的第一任死灵法师。她是到目前为止还未陷入爱河的唯一的法师，所以改进了她；又因为她选择了力量而不是爱情，他就赋予了她难以想象的能力。他后来又从她的血液中创造了另两位死灵法师，但花费的时间过于长久，以至于本应是兄弟姐妹的三个人，却相隔了数百年。但哈德斯仍很孤独，非常孤独，力量也不能够满足他。和他之前的所有的神一样，他渴望来自于另一个人的抚摸_——"

* * *

"啊，爸爸，太多愁善感了！"

"安静！"

* * *

"_哈德斯向维纳斯的儿子丘比特寻求帮助，去融化他的王后佩尔塞福涅的心。丘比特很乐意帮忙，但却遇到了一个问题。因为佩尔塞福涅不是心甘情愿爱上哈德斯的，因此他们的孩子——如果他们拥有一个的话——会受到诅咒。他们的孩子会拥有佩尔塞福涅的外貌以及哈德斯的个性，但她会出生于一个凡人家庭。从出生起，这个孩子就会与他__/__她的家庭的其他成员大不相同，但因为人类的无知，他们是绝不会注意到这显著差异的。然而，如果那个孩子成为一名死灵法师，诅咒最恶毒的部分就会显现。没人凡人会爱那个孩子。永远。哈德斯仍然不放弃这个机会，但当他发现佩尔塞福涅怀孕了，那个孩子将会出生于五百年后的一个凡人家庭中，他就开始准备打破诅咒。他派鬼魂去守护三叉戟的部件——波塞冬在等待他的继承者的时候失手打碎了。然后，他就把话传达给他人数迅速衰减的死灵法师中。他命令他们把他选择的三人的遗体搬运到祭坛，并让他们与祭坛之石融为一体。如果他所改良的拥有最强法师力量的三人的身体在他位于莱姆利亚的祭坛融合到一起，他们联合起来的力量就会打开她应有的力量之门，身为神之子的力量。但消息到达的太晚，最后一位死灵法师已被谋杀，所有死灵法师的庙宇全部烧为灰烬_。"

* * *

片刻的沉默。然后，"爸爸，如果那个孩子得到了神之子的力量，会发生什么？"

"我不太确定，但我想哈德斯会意识到他的孩子会被抛弃于一个没有力量、没有爱的孤单世界。他知道一旦诅咒生效，他就不能够改变我们凡人的心，但他会赋予他的孩子以力量，所以他的孩子就不会在这个世界上孤单一人。现在去睡觉。你姐姐已经睡了。"

"我会的。晚安爸爸。"

* * *

詹娜皱了皱眉。有趣的故事。非常有趣……


	11. 协作

敞开心扉的幻想

_第十一章：协作_

* * *

菲利克斯很痛苦。他的头感到一阵一阵的疼，宛若困在他自己的一起地震攻击中。他敢发誓，如果他看见再有一个火精灵用疑问的眼睛看着他，他就会尖叫。红色精灵群黎明的时候离开了，他们的许多问题得到了解答；而当詹娜返回的时候，他正要准备在夜晚/清晨上床睡觉。当然她是从窗户进来的，那么窗户下面是什么？是他的床。那么谁在他的床上？自然是菲利克斯。所以在他被猛烈的摇晃、自可能得昏迷状态醒来后，他又不得不加入一次关于死灵法师的漫长而迟到的谈话。显然詹娜已经听过了"三人及继承者的传说"，现在正好奇于她的族人的文化。在其他任何情况下，菲利克斯都可能乐于谈上几个小时，但这是在其他情况下。然而，菲利克斯的亲切本能支配了他自私本能。不必说，他的不到任何睡眠直到詹娜离开，而詹娜的离开时候就到了吃早饭的时间了。所以菲利克斯做了每个存有私心的地使都会做的事情——向他的精灵征求建议。他们都毫无异议地同意花卉可能会做的事情就是菲利克斯应该做的。菲利克斯不知道花卉是哪个，但他太累了，懒得去关心。所以菲利克斯能去哪儿？睡在皮卡德床上、由一个警惕的莱姆利亚人陪伴将会保证他不会被吵醒，直到需要的时候。菲利克斯在下午自然醒来，发现他们已经到达了更北方的一个村庄的港口。这点令菲利克斯不解，因为他们曾乘船去过的任何村镇都没有港口，但他没有抱怨。菲利克斯和皮卡德在沙滩上加入了詹娜和西芭，由于这个港口，以及那些匆匆跑来、感兴趣地看着他们的人群。他们来了一个古怪的装置，谁也不能变大变小。但当每个人都集中注意力于手头的任务，不论是什么，他们都决定不强迫别人。他们已经到达了北部的一个名叫基亚那的村落，了解到关于装饰的一些东西。他们为船装上翅膀，船就可以飞行。库拉塔对此很感兴趣，和几个牧师呆在一起，探讨关于飞行翼的事情，但其他的人却不得不前往灯塔。

这一刻他们就在灯塔之中。西芭装配了风暴，每个角落都要使用；詹娜发现了使用盘旋之玉的乐趣，那是她成功用萨满之杖在萨满村交换得来的。但基本上每个人都非常失落。好吧，这样说不太准确。他们都很清楚他们在哪儿，但这并不是他们想要去的地方。他们当今的确切位置是木星灯塔左侧塔楼的顶端。他们已经找到了左边的谜团， 举高一块遮住了木星灯塔的一个陷阱的石头，但他们现在却失去了线索，也不知道如何去右边。

"我说我们在外面爬上去就好了。"西芭说。

"爬这种砖吗，你不会是认真的吧！"皮卡德看了一眼灯塔外的砖墙。"你从哪儿找到立足点？"

詹娜皱着眉头向灯塔外望去，"回到灯塔的底部从头开始可能会有用。"她嘟囔着。

菲利克斯点点头，在一团彩色光芒中他们回到了灯塔的入口。

"我永远也习惯不了这个。"皮卡德咕哝着，想着返回精神力。小队再次到达了灯塔的主大厅，一个比其余都要大的房间，一道白色光束直达塔顶。

"有考虑去灯塔的右边、看看是否有路上塔顶的人吗？"萨帝罗斯讽刺地问努塔瑞。

墨黑色幽灵冷笑，"如果他们能够像我们一样穿墙，他们就不会有这种问题了。"

"唔，为什么你们两个不告诉我们去哪儿？"詹娜变得很苦恼，现在已经很晚了，她可不想在灯塔里过夜。

"试试那条。"索林那瑞指着一扇大厅右边的门。

那扇门的确通向灯塔的右塔顶。当然充斥着不得不去回避的种种陷阱，包括一个非常凶险的盘旋迷题，甚至西芭也感到很苦恼。但即使花了他们将近一个小时，他们却仍是到达了顶端，没有太多的麻烦。菲利克斯完成了迷题，每个人都相当满意地看着另一半巨石被从木星之心的基座上举起。

"我有种我们以前就干过这个的感觉。"当每个人都从灯塔的另一层向下望去，西芭咯咯笑着说。

"现在我们要做的就是前往塔顶。"皮卡德说。

菲利克斯开始抱怨着关于愚蠢的雕像堵着愚蠢的桥，但每个人都毫不理睬他。菲利克斯正在与难倒他的一个谜团较劲，直到西芭指出，如果他们把那根柱子推到桥上，然后他们踩到开关上，桥就会塌下去，柱子也就会掉下去。因此当桥再度合拢，他们就能通过了。不必说，菲利克斯一点都不期待再次通过这会塌毁的桥。

菲利克斯让每个人再次回到灯塔的入口，而后他们开始向塔顶进发。努林塔瑞现身，开始与努塔瑞和索林那瑞聊天，聊一些奇怪的人，而詹娜正要问他们发生了什么事，就听见了一声尖叫。

似乎来自于他们的上面，于是每个人都抬起头，便看到了几张熟悉的面孔。是詹娜的幽灵们刚刚谈论的艾萨克，杰拉尔德，伊万，和米娅。他们中的两个似乎发现桥塌了。杰拉尔德正拼命地攀着灯塔墙上的凸起的边缘，米娅也正试图去够到那凸起。

"坚持住，杰拉尔德！"伊万从桥的一边喊出鼓励的话语。

"这就是我现在在做的，伊万！"杰拉尔德喊了回去，他的声音有些紧张。

"别管你在做什么杰拉尔德，**不要**向下看！"艾萨克大喊道，他的声音中有明显的担忧。

"哦，真感谢你告诉我，艾萨克！"杰拉尔德讽刺地吼道。

"不，我是认真的！如果你向下看，你就会看到你的下面有一个巨大的尖顶雕像，如果你放手，你就会被它刺穿！"

伊万转向艾萨克，"闭嘴！没时间嘲讽了！你不知道如果他松手了就会死吗？"

"我知道。"艾萨克真诚地说，"这就是我刚刚告诉他的！"

* * *

"他的一只胳膊好像不能正常使用了。"皮卡德低声说，看到杰拉尔德的左臂下垂的奇怪角度。

菲利克斯的眼睛暗淡了，看到那标志性的红发青甲闪过，那就只意味的一件事情，或者说两个：阿加迪奥和喀斯特。他的喉咙中扯出一声低沉的咆哮，大步走向通向艾萨克和伊万一边的门（现在和阿加迪奥和喀斯特一起）。詹娜匆忙跟上他，后边紧随着皮卡德和西芭——她刚刚一直在倾听他们在说什么。她的一个猜测被证实了，就是阿加迪奥和喀斯特确实试图杀死艾萨克和伊万，因此她急忙赶上其他几个人。他发现他们就在门的入口处，和阿历克斯交谈。

"你知道他们就会做这样的事情。"菲利克斯的声音低沉而危险。原本是个问题，却变成了对事实的陈述。

"我确实不知道他们会使用何种方式。"阿历克斯的声音平静，却没有他通常讲话时所带有的居高临下的气势。

"何种方式！还有比他们更不可靠的人吗？"皮卡德嘶嘶地说。

西芭惊讶地看着两个通常都很沉着的术士。她很习惯于詹娜发火，却不习惯着两个。是的，她也在发火，但她开始认为她是在疯狂的时候个性没有全然改变的唯一一个。

阿历克斯无法承受皮卡德或菲利克斯的目光。"他们可能考虑了什么。我现在不能把过去的事情推到他们两个身上。"

西芭很好奇。阿历克斯全无防备，他以前从未这样过。如果她试一试，她就可以轻易读他的心，而不开口问，但她不会这么做。他现在非常生气，还有……保护欲？唔？阿利克斯居然有比自身还要关心的人吗？西芭很受震撼。就好像在那里的不再是她认为的阿历克斯了。

"这就是你要阻止他们杀死艾萨克的原因。"阿历克斯的话让西芭从思索中抽离。

"那接下来，艾萨克会与我们战斗吗？"詹娜蹙眉道，"我们会不得不进行快速的交谈的。"

"有必要。"菲利克斯简略地说，扭头就走。皮卡德冲阿历克斯点下头，跟随菲利克斯走开，西芭也紧跟不舍，后面则是詹娜。萨帝罗斯观看了事件的全过程，在脑中整理了一下线索，在门口止住了詹娜。当萨帝罗斯让她为他给阿历克斯一个口信并告诉了她内容，死灵法师惊讶地抬起眉毛。她转身走向阿历克斯，带着一个小小的微笑。"别担心，阿历克斯。米娅会没事的。"

看到阿历克斯困惑的目光，她几乎要笑出来了。而后他的脸上露出了理解。

"**真**有趣萨帝罗斯！"他的咆哮/喊声充满了房间，了解萨帝罗斯就在听得到的范围内的某处。

"你没必要喊出来。"詹娜得意地笑道，"他就在这里。"然后她转身走开，加入其他人。萨帝罗斯举起左手表示再会，跟随詹娜而去，非常清楚阿历克斯是看不见他的。

* * *

詹娜审视眼前的画面。菲利克斯，皮卡德，喀斯特和阿加迪奥正在争论者应该做什么。喀斯特和阿加迪奥已经击败了艾萨克和伊万，打算杀死他们，而菲利克斯和皮卡德却想让喀斯特和阿加迪奥留下艾萨克和伊万，让他们继续完成点燃灯塔的任务。西芭看着詹娜，不确定他们该怎么办，但詹娜自己也不确定，所以他们两个就只是看着。

"好！"喀斯特怒道，"如果你能保证点燃灯塔，我们就放他们一条生路。而你们也必须取走火星之心！"

"什么？"菲利克斯倒吸一口气。他当然知道他会在火星之心这一点上与艾萨克对抗，但他从未想过在艾萨克对此未说一词的时候取走它。菲利克斯不想破坏他与艾萨克之间不知是否存留的友情。

"来吧菲利克斯……拿走它！"艾萨克努力开口，一小股鲜血流出他的口边。

喀斯特对菲利克斯咧嘴一笑，就好像在说"去吧去吧"，但实际上什么都没说。菲利克斯叹了口气，走向艾萨克，拿过火星之心。

"我们会在灯塔顶部与你见面的，菲利克斯。"喀斯特几乎算得上是甜甜地说道。

皮卡德瞪着她消失的身形。这两个火使有些不对劲。他们一定计划着什么，一些他知道他不会喜欢的事情。他看到菲利克斯犹豫地跟着两个人，詹娜和西芭忙着帮助艾萨克和伊万，以及援救米亚和杰拉尔德。他皱了皱眉。他应该留在这里治疗他们，但什么时候情感会跟着理智走？而且那个叫米娅的女孩似乎是玛球里的治疗师。因此皮卡德跟着菲利克斯离开。

菲利克斯什么都没说，也没有说的必要。皮卡德能够捕捉到朝他的方向投来的感激的目光，这就是需要交流的全部。但菲利克斯很高兴莱姆利亚人能够伴在身侧。有些不对劲的事情正在进展。甚至在喀斯特说她不会杀艾萨克之后，她也没有对他做什么事情……还没有。一旦灯塔被点燃，他就不得不留心她。艾萨克也一样。

到达灯塔塔顶后，菲利克斯不久就改变了对这两个不值得信任的普罗可斯人的看法。当他和皮卡德登上通往等塔顶部的楼梯，喀斯特朝他怒吼道，"你们迟到了。"

皮卡德嘟囔着一些类似于"开始就没有时间限制我们怎么可能会迟到"的话，但只有菲利克斯能够听见。菲利克斯自己什么都没说，只是走向不久就会被木星灯塔的火焰点燃的深坑处。菲利克斯庄严地将员素之星投入灯塔，整个建筑被光芒吞没。

透过紫色的薄雾，皮卡德能够辨认出一团巨大的紫色火焰围绕他们旋转，然后凝结成由光构成的球体，表面跳跃着小小的闪电。"不可思议。"他抽气道。当然，他预料到灯塔的火焰是壮观的，但现实却远远超出任何人的想象。莱姆利亚人向菲利克斯望去，后者看起来是在沉思而不是惊讶，但他对此仅耸耸肩。毕竟这是菲利克斯。

菲利克斯自己满是焦虑。他还记得其他两座灯塔点燃之前或之后发生了什么。战斗。争执。朋友之间的裂痕越来越大。他知道，仅仅知道，这一次没有不同。

随着烟雾渐渐消散，只留下光球，灯塔的火焰在球形保护下燃烧着，菲利克斯转身准备离开。他不能够改变那种觉得会发生什么猛烈的逆转的事情的感觉。当阿加迪奥和喀斯特堵住了下去的道路，他得到了答案。

"唔，似乎你还算有用，菲利克斯。"喀斯特令人生厌地笑着，看着菲利克斯。但菲利克斯拒绝回答，所以她继续道，"但我们不需要背叛者。"

"背叛者？"菲利克斯重复了一遍。这一定就是他之前所察觉到的。他能够知晓事情的走向，而且他不喜欢这样。

"我们什么时候成了背叛者？难道灯塔没有像我们承诺过的被点燃？"皮卡德理智地问道，也明白了喀斯特想要将对话引向哪里。

"你留着艾萨克一条命，可他却杀了梅纳蒂。"喀斯特简单地说。

菲利克斯不可否认这点。"而且我现在还会再这么做一次。在瓦尔，友谊是非常重要的。"

"你欺骗了他们。"喀斯特奚落道。

菲利克斯点点头。"我的计划不包括他们，我也没有按计划行事，而且我最终伤害了我所认识的所有当作朋友的人。如果有方法纠正我的错误，我会毫不犹豫地接受它。"

"那你不会得到那个机会的菲利克斯。我们再也不需要你了。"

"因为最后的灯塔在普罗克斯……对吗？"迎视着他们的目光，菲利克斯说明，"一定是着这样，毕竟那里是唯一要去的地方了。理论上，如果普罗克斯人对灯塔了解如此之多，他们一定会第一手资料。"菲利克斯的脸毫无表情。拖延太久不会有效，但一定会动摇两位普罗克斯人的决心。

"我得重新评价你了，菲利克斯，你真令我惊讶。"喀斯勒说，就好像她正在对一个小孩子讲话，但受到皮卡德的怒视住了口，"但如果你发现了所有秘密，那你一定知道现在将要发生什么。"

"是的。你会试图杀了我。"回答平静，也很坚定。

"不是试图，小伙子，我们将杀死你。"阿加迪奥断言，有那么一刻让菲利克斯回想起了萨帝罗斯。在他比现在更为年轻时，那个普罗克斯人也称呼菲利克斯为"小伙子"。但这种想法仅仅在菲利克斯的脑中停留片刻，喀斯特就举起她的镰刀，冲了过来，和皮卡德的长剑相抵，两者势均力敌。

在她身后，阿加迪奥举起一只手，菲利克斯能够感觉到从普罗可斯人身上涌出的精神力。当他看到一块被火焰包裹的岩石的场面，菲利克斯感到等他周围的土地正因畏惧而哭号着。他曾在金星灯塔上看到过杰拉尔德在精灵的帮助下，使用了类似的魔法来对抗萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂。当然杰拉尔德召唤的那个要比现在朝着他的方向的这一个要大得多，但他却实在不知道如何去抵抗它。如果萨帝罗斯不能够抵抗这种类型的攻击，那他自己怎么能够抵抗得了？在气流中，他努力稳固自己，感觉汗水从前额流下。正如他确信会被烧成灰，他能够感觉到一种冰冷的气流……水吗？他抬起一条眉毛，看到一个小小的精灵在站在他面前。如果他不在战斗的中央、生命受到威胁，他可能会觉得这很搞笑。在他被麻痹的时候，一个不足一尺高的精灵散发着冷气流。当然这只是属性削弱，因为他是个地使，比其他生命对火的反应更灵敏，但这仍很讽刺。

"谢谢你阴影。"菲利克斯低声对精灵说，后者正在发光，它的力量已准备好释放。

皮卡德变得不耐，他发现喀斯特比他以为的还要强大，于是向后跃去，召集他的精灵，召唤风神波利斯。

当冰块包围住喀斯特和阿加迪奥，喀斯特跟着皮卡德移动却被冻在了地上，人们可以听到摩擦的声音，就好像巨大的机器正在远方运转。皮卡德瞥了一眼菲利克斯，后者看起来有一点烧伤，但没时间去管他。因为两个普罗可斯人自融化的冰中挣脱，冰水流下他们完全湿透的身体。

"愚蠢的精灵！"喀斯特大喊道，也召集起精神力。当精灵们全部回归附身状态，菲利克斯和皮卡德站在一起。

"但那种攻击不可能影响到所有的精灵。"当阿加迪奥向他们发射出一道火焰之轮，皮卡德想到。两个术士都自火焰袭来的方向跳开，但皮卡德却慢了一拍，并在火舌于他的腿上缠绕的时候退缩了一下。

"怎么了？"所有的战斗者扭头看到詹娜爬上楼梯，向他们这边过来。 她迅速瞥了一眼灯塔顶部平台上烧焦的痕迹和被水淹过的区域，掌握了事情的发展。冲菲利克斯一点头，她举起了她的剑。

喀斯特看到这点，举着镰刀冲过来，攻击詹娜。詹娜没时间反应，但喀斯特却被死灵法师周围形成的黑色屏障所阻拦。

看到她的表情，皮卡德不禁吃吃地笑出来，和菲利克斯分享了一个"了解"的眼神。如果詹娜已经来了，那她的幽灵守护者们也一样。

因此战斗再度开始，詹娜也加入了战斗的行列。她的幽灵们观战，清楚现在她有武器，能够保护好自己。但他们中的一个却对当前形势很不高兴。萨帝罗斯很恼火。

"你真是所有普罗克斯人的耻辱！"他大喊道，十分清楚喀斯特根本听不到他，却一点都不在乎，"如果我有躯体的话，一定会拧断你的脖子！"

"冷静。嘘，你出了什么问题？"索林那瑞问道，悠闲地靠在砖墙上。

"成为普罗克斯战士的第一条、也是最重要的一条规定就是：即使我们运用秘密战术获取我们所需，我们也决不能攻击一个没有装备的敌人。"

"所以？"努塔瑞问道，对此毫无感觉，"有文化的人制定规定，这样他们就可以去打破它。"

萨帝罗斯危险地笑着，目露凶光，"打破那条律法，就要受到死亡的惩罚……被溺死。"

另三个幽灵畏缩了一下，"他们轻视了规则，是吗？"努林塔瑞嘟囔着，"像那样扔掉了软弱。"

萨帝罗斯咧嘴一笑。"规则为意志服务。在所有普罗克斯人的历史中，只有四个公开打破规则的人……现在成了五个。"

幽灵们吃惊地看着萨帝罗斯，然后转身观战，萨帝罗斯仍旧瞪着喀斯特。

阿加迪奥和皮卡德同时向对方发动攻击，冲击波撞到了一起。攻击扭在一起，反弹到他们的发出者身上，表明力道均等。两个人都毫无防备。阿加迪奥被抛出，后背撞到岩石地板上；皮卡德被向后抛到……木星之心中。

电流叫嚣着包围住他的身体，莱姆利亚人不禁尖叫起来。但他却不是唯一尖叫的人。当莱姆利亚人的身体重新摔落到地板上，菲利克斯能够感到生命自皮卡德体内流逝，他也尖叫出声。

但詹娜同样叫喊道，"救他！"这不是对任何活着的生物的喊声，而是三个已死的灵魂。她发动处刑精神力，并让力量自她的幽灵们导向皮卡德体内。黑色的光芒是死灵法师复活咒语的标记，他们包围住莱姆利亚人。然后他扭转着身体，一阵阵痛苦使他蜷缩着。

"嘿各位！这里发生什么了？"詹娜扭头便看到西芭担忧的脸庞。

"快点西芭，召唤日蚀！"詹娜喊道。詹娜和菲利克斯都没有注意到天空变暗了或者紫色能量包围住两位普罗可斯人，他们的注意力都在皮卡德身上。菲利克斯离开战斗，向皮卡德跑去，后者仍试图站起来。当肌肉努力在此工作，他浑身上下都在抽痛。当西芭召集她的精灵，她看到了莱姆利亚人所处的情况。没人注意到喀斯特和阿加迪奥倒在灯塔的地板上，被击败了。

"皮卡德只是在适应灵魂出壳后再度附体的感觉。没什么大问题。"

詹娜挪开身，嘶嘶地对她的幽灵保护者说，"没什么大问题！"

努塔瑞点点头，"还有痛苦的感觉。只会持续一个小时左右。然后他就会和初生一样好。"

"我认为努塔瑞徒劳地努力说明的是皮卡德将会好起来，但他的身体需要适应死亡的几秒。"努林塔瑞插口道，"他现在痛苦并不是你的错。"

"我没这么说吗？"努塔瑞怒视着赤色幽灵。

"没有。"

* * *

"詹娜！菲利克斯！"

詹娜转过身，看到杰拉尔德，艾萨克，米娅和伊万冲他们跑来。

"大家都没事吧？"米娅问道，望着这四位战斗完毕的术士。

"过一个小时或者更久一些我们就都没事了。"詹娜冲菲里克斯意味深长地看了一眼，后者轻轻点头，表示明白她的意思。

"有什么我可以帮得上忙的吗？"米娅问道，担心地望着皮卡德。

"除非你知道如何使人感受不到痛苦？"菲利克斯问道，在皮卡德身边坐下，让莱姆利亚人落到自己身上。

米娅悲哀地摇摇头，当她望向皮卡德，她的蓝眼睛变得暗淡。"这不是玛球里氏族所知的技能。"每个人都是到她在暗指什么。她不认为那种技能存在于她的人们之中，但已经有特例被证明。

脚步声在他们周围响起，每个人都转身，看到阿历克斯向菲利克斯和皮卡德走来。就在那时，西芭注意到喀斯特和阿加迪奥早已不知去了哪里，但她没有说。阿历克斯在莱姆利亚人身边跪下。

"稳住他几分钟。"他温和地对菲利克斯低声说，然后手指放在了皮卡德的太阳穴上。奇异的蓝色光芒包围了皮卡德的躯体，然后消失了。莱姆利亚人眨眨眼，第一个看到了菲利克斯（正躺在他的大腿上），而后看到了阿历克斯。

"多谢了。"

"不要再提了……永远。"阿历克斯温和的说着起身。水使准备离开，避免任何不必要的面对面，但在他能够再踏出一步的时候停住了。

"那种治愈的力量是什么类型的，阿历克斯？"


	12. 玛球里一族之结

敞开心扉的幻想

_第十二章：玛球里一族之结_

* * *

阿历克斯看着米娅，就好像他之前根本没看见她似的。"这个咒语在普罗可斯用得很普遍，这样他们就可以在没有伤痛的前提下继续训练。"他的嗓音很低，就好象并不想说出这些词，却被迫说出口。

米娅由于他的声调而惊奇，但现在她已经习惯了这个新的阿历克斯勒。她努力去习惯。在每个灯塔，她都试图接近她所认识的阿历克斯。现在她知道那是不再可能的了。

他伤害了她，阿里克斯很清楚。那双蓝眸，通常明亮极了，现在却呆滞而压抑。但他不能够表现出任何的同情。不是现在。不是在他做了这一切之后。所以阿历克斯离开，脚步声随着升起的无力感而回响。

艾萨克，杰拉尔德和伊万担心地看着米娅。

"你还好吧？"伊万最终问道。

"我很好。"米娅的声音在颤抖，但却很平静。

詹娜，最接近这一组的人怀疑地望着艾萨克。

"她想让阿历克斯能够和她说话。显然他们曾非常亲近。"艾萨克轻声道，一半是忘记了他应该是反对他们的。他好像记起了什么似的转向菲里克斯，"我要现在拿回火星之心。"

"你不得不从喀斯特那里拿回它了。"菲里克斯嘟囔着，站起身帮助皮卡德站起来。

"喀斯特？"甚至是皮卡德也奇怪地望着菲利克斯。"

"是的。她趁我们点燃灯塔的时候偷走了它。"菲里克斯咕哝着。

"她在那种不清楚的条件下也看得见吗……"皮卡德无力的说着。"普罗可斯人总是会使我吃惊。"

詹娜听到她身后的普罗可斯灵魂愉快的说着"就是这样"。她就要笑出声来，但因为没人能看见萨帝罗斯所以她就没有回答。

"我们现在要做什么？"伊万问艾萨克，他的表情使了菲里克斯想起了西芭，那个曾经也问他他们要做什么的女孩。

"我们要进行一次谈话。"艾萨克看着菲里克斯，就好象是挑战他，看他敢不敢否认这点。"自从我们都没有处在要去阻止喀斯特和阿加迪奥的形势之中，你们要解释一下这里发生了什么，以及接下来会发生什么。"

菲里克斯点点头。"我们会在基亚那和你们见面。"

艾萨克微笑着点头，和杰拉尔德，伊万，米娅走向了会带他们下灯塔的升降机。

"我们走吗？"皮卡德问道。

* * *

"我们也得把库拉塔从遗址接过来。"当他们中的三个大步走向升降机，西芭提醒道。

詹娜皱皱眉，走向与其他术士们相反的方向。她没必要自灯塔下去来找到自己所寻求的。

"为什么我有一种你想跟我交谈的感觉，詹娜？"

詹娜抬头，迎上那双淘气的深蓝色眼眸，嘲讽地笑了，"也许因为自从你在旅店给我留了一封信，我就想跟你谈一谈了。"

阿历克斯一扬眉，在詹娜拍拍他的时候眨眨眼。"那我可以问问这是在干什么？"

"你知道，对不对？你知道一切，包括萨帝罗斯的灵魂被困在那垂饰中，但你却没有给我哪怕最细微的一点线索！不，你没有！你让我不断不断地想着他曾死了！"

阿历克斯再次扬眉，"他已经死了，詹娜。"

"你懂我的意思！"

他笑了，"因为我想让你自己发现。如果你过去不是个死灵法师，什么都不会发生，但因为你现在是了，所以就能够发现了。"

詹娜让步了。她意识到，阿历克斯确实说得对。"好吧，下一个。你对阿加迪奥和喀斯特干了什么？"

"实际上没多少。我仅仅复活了他们，让他们回普罗可斯。"

"以哈德斯的名义，为什么你要这么做？"

"因为如果他们能够点燃灯塔，你们的任务就结束了。难道你不愿意就这么环游世界吗詹娜？难道菲利克斯不愿意终于自他所承受的折磨中解脱、卸下肩上的重担？你们都有机会在旅程中放松，而不是争分夺秒地战斗。"

詹娜蹙眉，想了想。然后露出微笑，"我还想到这一步呢阿历克斯。"她看着阿历克斯就好像在检查他，"那么，如果我们的任务……结束了，那么你的呢？你就可以对米娅赔礼道歉了。"

"我不需要你打听我的生活，詹娜。"而后刻薄的阿历克斯退开，矜持内疚的阿历克斯露面，"我的所作所为在玛球里氏族是不可接受的，永远也不会被谅解。"

詹娜尖锐地看着阿历克斯，"阿历克斯，你自己已经证明了玛球里氏族中每个人的想法有所限制是确切的，退一步说。而且我知道，米娅肯定会原谅你。"

"真的？"讽刺而刻薄的阿历克斯又掌握了主控权。

"没错。想一想吧。为什么她每次他见到你都试图与你接触，与你沟通。阿历克斯，如果你看不出她爱你，那你一定是个瞎子。"

阿历克斯的脸变得阴暗。这就是问题所在，是吗？突然他希望萨帝罗斯没有死。这个年长的普罗可斯人是他唯一一个对其展露自己的计划的人（虽然是以一种粗略的形式，但萨帝罗斯也能明白）。"詹娜，萨帝罗斯现在跟着你吗？"詹娜点点头。"我能跟他谈谈吗？"

詹娜抬起一边的眉毛。"你怎么认为能做到？"

"我听说过那是死灵法师所具有的一项能力。"阿历克斯说，努塔瑞也在此时对詹娜解释死灵法师可以作为幽灵与活人沟通的媒介，简单无害而有效。

詹娜点点头，感到后颈有一种奇怪的酥麻感。她闭上双眼，等再度睁开时，却变成了血红色，那是一双阿历克斯无论在哪里都能够认出的眼瞳。

"你想说什么阿历克斯？"移动的是詹娜的嘴唇，讲出的声音却是萨帝罗斯的。

"你没有听到我们的对话吗？"阿历克斯有些吃惊。这不像萨帝罗斯的举止。

"你认为我没有？"萨帝罗斯的声音从讽刺改为认真，阿历克斯知道如果萨帝罗斯在自己的躯体内，他就会仅仅叹口气。"你知道我对你的计划是什么看法的，阿历克斯。所以你还要我说什么？在你渴望力量的欲望中忘掉你的感情？还是放弃你对力量的追求、满足你的心？"

"我不知道。"这是阿历克斯的回答。

"你不可能二者兼有，阿历克斯。你知道总有一天你不得不在力量与爱情中作出选择。"

"但我已经选择了！我认为我选择了。在我背叛了我的氏族、米娅，以及我所支持的一切的时候，我就已选择了。"

"那么玛球里一定不会同意你的选择，阿历克斯，如果他要给你另一个选择的机会。"

阿历克斯抬头，看到詹娜的眼睛复又闭上，睁开后回到了正常的颜色。萨帝罗斯的话语仍萦绕耳畔。为什么他被赋予再次选择他的道路的机会，如果他已志愿追随力量？玛球里，我希望我的所为就是你的所愿，阿历克斯心想。

"好吧詹娜。带下路。"

詹娜微微一笑，两个人走下升降机，前往基亚那。

* * *

艾萨克，杰拉尔德，米亚和伊万都认真地听皮卡德——现在已经自早先由内到外的打击下完全恢复——讲述着所有莱姆利亚人所了解的世界，以及灯塔等等。皮卡德，菲利克斯，伊万，艾萨克，杰拉尔德，西芭和米娅都听着库拉塔描述着基亚那西方的崩毁，并同意他没有原因不留在基亚那继续他的调查研究。他们都祝愿他平安，并向他保证他们不会因为他的离开而心烦意乱。

但只有一件大家都不明白的事……詹娜在哪儿？但当死灵法师推开他们所在的房屋的门，这个疑问得到了解答。"你们本可以在一个更容易的处境下相遇。"她抱怨道，站在门口，一只胳膊似乎抓着门外的某物。

"你去哪儿了？"菲利克斯怀疑的看着詹娜，用一种只有兄长才会使用的眼神。

"别担心，我极其安全。"詹娜完全回避掉这个问题，以只有小辈才会使用的方法。

菲利克斯哼了一声，不信她的话。只有詹娜能看到，几个幽灵瞪着菲利克斯，因为他居然敢认为在他们的保护下他们的被保护者会不安全。

"是的，我被很好的保护着。"詹娜咧嘴一笑，菲利克斯开始感觉有什么事情在发生。

"你还有隐瞒的事，对不对？"菲利克斯怀疑地眯起眼睛。

"没错。"詹娜向房间内走了一小步，每个人都看到她背后站着另一个人。

"带着所有应得的尊重，詹娜……你丢了大脑吗？"这是来自某人口中的第一句话，确切的说，是杰拉尔德。

"水总能打败火。"阿历克斯洋洋得意地冲杰拉尔德一笑，后者还没从震惊中恢复。

"我想我们错过了什么。"艾萨克聪明地声明。詹娜咧嘴一笑，露出了阿历克斯曾说过的关于任务的话。大体上，已经结束了。

* * *

"**我的船**！**你们该死的对我的船做了什么**？"

每个人，包括菲利克斯，艾萨克，伊万，西芭，米娅，阿历克斯，詹娜，努林塔瑞，索林那瑞，努塔瑞，和萨帝罗斯，都在看着这位莱姆利亚人，混合着各种程度的震惊，吃惊，消遣，畏惧。准确地说？伊万，杰拉尔德，和努林塔瑞开始有点害怕这个水手。米娅，西芭和萨帝罗斯很震惊。菲利克斯，艾萨克和索林那瑞很惊奇。阿历克斯，詹娜和努塔瑞则觉得很有趣。他们都在看着水手与他的船……一个比他们离开时看起来有点点不同的船。

两片巨大的翅膀被添加到船上，木制的龙形装置隐藏在其下。嘿，至少隐藏的部分是深蓝色。

皮卡德大步穿过那群人，走向他船上的房间。每个人都为这位生气的莱姆利亚人让路，后者没有停止走路，直到他登上甲板，自视野中消失。

菲利克斯看着他的离开，感觉某种异样的情感穿过自己。左后他耸耸肩，走向离得最近的村民。"介意解释一下……船上的那东西？"

他被引导长老中的一个的身前，后者自从莱姆利亚人爆发之后仍有些颤抖。

"你看这是传说。我们不相信其任何麻烦，好先生们。我们仅仅按照我们被告诉如何做的去做而已。"

"是什么？"艾萨克提问，加入菲利克斯，站在长老身边。

"我们把翅膀撞到那些点燃木星灯塔的人的船上。我们本没打算做的，可接着一位我们认识的风使过来告诉我们必须遵早被命令的那样去做。然后她就走了。"

艾萨克和杰拉尔德交换了一下目光。

"哈莫大人？"

"我也这么想。"

"如果我们冒犯了诸位先生，我们真的很抱歉——"

"嘿菲利克斯！"菲利克斯扭头看到詹娜正在检查着翅膀。"太酷了！我打赌我们可以利用这些让船飞起来！"

长老转向菲利克斯。"就是他们的用处，先生。这就是为什么我们在这里，先生。我们很想亲眼看到船只带着传说中的翅膀腾飞。"

詹娜，说话间已经走到了船头。与她的守护者们交谈之后，她耸耸肩，召唤盘旋之玉的力量。

村民们敬畏地站着，看着船浮了起来，翅膀展开。詹娜满意地环视四周，自船上朝菲利克斯招手。她的哥哥叹了口气，带头向船走去。

"艾萨克！你们中是有一个叫艾萨克吗？"队长们（补：估计指艾萨克和菲利克斯）转身看到一个村民朝他们跑来。

"你这次又做什么了？"伊万想知道，却只收到淡泊的术士的一个眼神。

"我带来来自哈莫特大人的口信，先生。"

"哈默特？"伊万惊讶的望着信使。

"是的。他表达了你们没有在卡莱伊停留的遗憾，他无法向你们表达谢意，所以他送来了谢礼。"

艾萨克发现自己收到了一件未开封的小箱子。"请告诉哈莫特大人来自我们所有人的谢意。"

信使点点头，鞠了一躬，回到人群中。

转身走对菲利克斯，艾萨克与其他人一起上船，船仍在漂浮着。


	13. 我会为你成为水中之烛

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_第十三章：我会为你成为水中之烛_

* * *

阿历克斯毫无兴致地看着被称作水之岩的蓝色畸形岩石。尽管他从未来过这里，仅仅知道所有的谜团都已被解决，让这自然奇观失去了它的光彩。但看到它处于如此 与世隔绝的位置，这倒给他提供了一个思考的绝佳位置。出于某些原因，水总是在思考的时候起一定作用。所以他来到这里，准备攀登水之岩。

过去的几天发生了很多，让阿历克斯很多需要思考的事情。他的身体以稳健的节奏不断攀登着。如果一个人告诉在一个星期以前告诉他艾萨克和菲利克斯愿意一起合作_点燃_灯 塔，他也许会相信这是情有可原的。但如果一个人告诉他他也得跟着……好吧，阿历克斯已经责备他们是喝多了或者抽疯。两件事都已经发生。阿历克斯与自己辩论 着萨帝罗斯曾说过的话。他恐怕得赞同萨帝罗斯，因为他不但发现了阿历克斯的计划，也清楚了阿历克斯这个人。萨帝罗斯是如何把他和他所继承的联系到一起—— 在阿历克斯确保自己的出身从未被提起过的情况下——属于水使。也许和垂死或即将死亡有关。但萨帝罗斯却不知怎么知道了。他一定，也发现了阿历克斯的父亲是 谁。

与力量不同，玛球里给了阿历克斯一个机会来选择自己的道路。当然阿历克斯是相信的。他的父亲，和其他的一样，很不喜欢他孩子的生活方式，想要他改变。这是家庭中普遍的问题。唯一的不同在于，他的父亲比一个凡人的父亲要有更大的力量。他的父亲是个神。

阿历克斯是直接与玛球里氏族联系在一起的。事实上，这是大家所了解的阿历克斯。甚至那些见过他在伊米尔长大的人，也只知道他是玛球里氏族的一部分。阿历克 斯自己并不知道他的母亲是谁，但他知道他的父亲的身份。而且阿历克斯也确信伊米尔中无人发现他奇怪的继承的力量，说他的强大能力是由于严格的学习和训练的 产物。切，他甚至愚弄了他的老师。是的，甚至米娅也被愚弄了，即使她知道他几乎没在咒语书上花时间。也许她认为这是一种天赋或是类似的才能。如果是这样， 米娅就不会知道她有多么正确。即使阿历克斯是半神，他也继承了他父亲所有的治愈之力和毁灭之力。这几乎是一分为二，阿历克斯曾想过。他继承了父亲一方的术 士之力，以及他母亲一方的必然死亡。

但这就是为什么他从不在人前战斗，这样就不会有人能见到他未释放的力量了。但也许这就是萨帝罗斯了解的原因。在水星灯塔塔顶，他把萨帝罗斯从死亡边缘拯救 会来。萨帝罗斯知道他曾多么接近死亡，阿历克斯几乎想都没想就去为他治疗。这一定是萨帝罗斯发现的原因，因为阿历克斯确信这位普罗可斯人从未见过他战斗。

但他已经比以往都使他的力量暴露得多。即使米娅公然拒绝去看玛球里氏族记录中所指出的迹象，她开始把两者结合在一起去。他知道她清楚如此强大的力量必然直 接来自于氏族的创造之神。为什么，在她亲见他反常了多次，她却还不知道？这徒劳地让阿历克斯感到烦恼，认为她有可能是在假装什么都没发生过，在演戏。他宁 愿她说出来，也不要再继续沉默下去。不清楚她在想什么，比知道真相还要糟糕，他觉得。如果她现在仍没有发现，那么这个女孩就一定是在心理上去拒绝了。

阿历克斯蹙眉。他已经爬上了山顶。哦好吧。阿历克斯找到了一座没有喷水的雕像，坐上去开始继续思考。

他们现在每个人都被分派到不同的地方。皮卡德。菲利克斯，艾萨克和詹娜朝地之岩进发。伊万和西芭，留在西北方的丛林般的村落里。那个供奉水之岩的地方。杰 拉尔德留在出云村。而米娅呢？阿历克斯不知道她在哪儿。这是否让阿历克斯感到无尽的烦恼？是的。他能否做些什么、而不把他的情感暴露于这个世界上？不能。 这是否令他苦恼？是的。

"阿历克斯。"

阿历克斯睁开双眼，看到了这个讨厌的答案。

"米娅。"他平静地回答道。现在是所谓"戴上面具"了的时候。是时候做他彻底痛恨、也在他的大部分生命中所做的：对米娅撒谎。

米娅对他的问候抬起了一条眉毛。她所知道的阿历克斯的行为不会是这样的。

"发生什么了？"她问道，坐在雕像上，他的旁边。

"雨滴形成了天上的云。"阿历克斯平稳的说。这使得米娅轻笑了一声。

"阿历克斯，看来你很困扰。我认识你很久了，你要对我隐瞒什么的时候就会这样。"

"也许是有什么使我困扰着。但我不记得有向你寻求帮助。"

"你寻求了。"米娅冷淡地说。"作为感谢我的存在，你允许我向你提问。"

"我再也不是你的学徒了，米娅。你应该明智的选择不这样对待我。"

米娅奇怪地看着阿历克斯。"那么你你应该明智的选择不这样表现，就好像看不见眼前的是谁一样。"

"我这样表现了？"阿历克斯抬起一条眉毛。

"没错。阿历克斯，你难道认为我不注意你吗？你与他人保持的距离只能更明显的表现出你的个别，而不是与他们隔离。"

"难道你来这里就是为了告诉我一些我已经知道的东西？"

米娅看了阿历克斯一会儿，然后回答道，"不，我是来找你的。你变了阿历克斯。那个离开伊米尔的阿历克斯不会像你一样表现的。难道你以为我不会听你的？那个我认识的阿历克斯——"

"那个你所认识的阿历克斯已经死了。他很久以前就死了。"阿历克斯的嗓音尖锐，冰冷如雪，疼痛如冰雹。

"我不相信。"米娅的声音温和，犹如清晨的雪，但也很胆怯，好像她对自己说的话只抱一般的相信。

"那么你最好开始相信。"阿历克斯清楚地说道，似乎对于这个问题他不会再说更多。

"如果真正的阿历克斯已经死了，那么你为什么和我们在一起？"

"_真正的_阿历克斯？你怎么知道什么才是_真正的_我？"阿历克斯的声调开始提高，但他没有失去自己的脾气。"如果你认为在伊米尔的我是真正的我，那你就很悲惨的错了。"

"是吗？"

阿历克斯转向另一位望着风景的水使。"是的。我不关心，或者说你没有注意到吗？我只朝一个目标努力，只有那一个目标。在这条路上没否任何失去的东西都不会使我关心。"

"阿历克斯，这就是你迷失所在。"米娅低声说，好像更多的是在和自己说，而不是和阿历克斯。

"你没权利这样说。"

"也许我不能，但是玛球里，阿历克斯！如果我没权力说，谁能？"

"没人能。"阿历克斯讽刺的笑了。"因为你是唯一一个足够愚蠢得告诉我如何做的人。"

"那么我就有更多的理由说话了阿历克斯。"

"不。你有更多的理由返回，让我一个人呆着，就像别的人做的那样。"

"没人让你独自一人，阿历克斯。"另一为水使抬起眉毛。"詹娜就没有这样做。"

"詹娜和我自身有相似的处境。"

"相似的处境？"

"我们都有神的力量，还是说你在攀登灯塔的时候没有注意到？"

"我注意到了。"米娅再度奇怪地看着他，好像在寻找着什么。"所以你在这里的唯一理由就是阻止她做一些蠢事，是不是这样？"

"我真得不得不告诉你吗？不。"

"你表现得像个小孩子，阿历克斯。一个人从你表现的方式就可以认为你_是_我的学徒。"

"……走开米娅。"

米娅看着阿历克斯，很久之后从雕像上下来，再度望着他。

"你是对的阿历克斯。"她轻轻说道。"那个我所认识的阿历克斯已经死了……很久以前就死了。"

阿历克斯没有看着米娅的离开。他不能够。但他睁开眼睛望着某个方向，而且，及时地看着米娅从许多瀑布中的一个滑了下去。

"神啊，我做了什么？"阿历克斯挫败的咆哮着，从雕像上下去，走向边缘。他注意到，米娅掉到岩石洞穴的深处了。

阿历克斯在心里想要尖叫。他之前怎么能那样做？

在心理阿历克斯想要大叫。他怎么能袖手旁观？他的眼睛闪着危险的光，他刚刚坐在上面的雕像突然化为乌烬，溶于河水之中。这没用。不，这一点都没用。当你需 要怪物的时候，他们在哪儿？阿历克斯想了想。这里一定有怪物守护着精神力石板，皮卡德曾抱怨过，而那就是在……这个洞穴中。_和米娅在一起_。哦，玛球里，玛尔斯，哈德斯！

* * *

当米娅终于平静下来，她意识到她位于水之岩的一个洞穴内。哦好吧，她本来也是以这里为目标的，但她计划好是和阿历克斯一起来这里的。不幸的是，一时半会儿 是不可能了。她开始向前走，只有一半的脑子在观察这个洞穴，在她开始兴奋地学习之前。都是他的错。阿历克斯。就在她刚开始察觉对他的心意，他就离开了伊米 尔。好吧，也许在她心里她并没有责怪阿历克斯，而且可能当时她也背地里相信她不会去告诉他。但，事物是有原则的。而且每当她以为她再也不会见到他的时候， 他从一个未知的地方来到了灯塔塔顶！所有的感觉涌回，她尽全力不让自己扑到他怀中、再也不让他离开。当然，他是为她曾认为是"邪恶"的一方服务的，她曾与 之战斗的一方。他再次背叛了她，甚至几乎没有意识到她的存在。所以她加入了艾萨克、杰拉尔德和伊万，一部分是为了阻止萨帝罗斯和梅娜蒂准备干的，但更多的 是因为她知道如果她不继续追赶，她就再也见不到他了。因此他的第三个错误又来了。他没有再进星灯塔上出现！她想他也许他抛弃了他的打算，甚至可能返回伊米 尔，但她当然是搞错了。最后一个问题出现了，包括他在她面前的所有举止。这几乎让她的血液沸腾。他粗鲁，自以为是——

她叹了口气。她现在不想再列举他的品格了，因为她最终还是舍弃了他的缺点，感受他的优点，再次陷入爱河。阿历克斯本身已经死了，现在这个新的……阿历克斯的复制品是这么说的。她愿意"开始相信它"，正如他所告诉她的。

一声低沉的吼叫引她转身。好吧，她这次又把自己扯入什么状况中了……

* * *

阿历克斯听到了战斗的声音，立即前往那个方向。转过一个拐角，他见到他所预料到的。一位水使正在与众多有部分水属性的怪物战斗。但他没有预料到的是她坚持 着对抗他们的。当然她的右臂山沟一道长长的伤口，但这却没有阻止她消灭那些试图消灭她的生物的行为。阿历克斯很愿与坐下观战，因为这是一个精彩绝伦的景 象。他物的鲜血如何留下她的指尖，当她受到冲击时、眼中又是闪着如何挑战的光芒。更不用提政府画面的背景是一座宏伟的瀑布……而米娅正逐渐被推向它的边 缘。

"**不**！"阿历克斯的眼睛骤然燃烧。水从他自身涌出，由双眼控制——那眼睛似乎闪烁着神之光彩。力量溶解了他，肉溶于水，水溶于肉。他 就是水；水就是他。他看见米娅正在迈出能让她摔下悬崖、坠入瀑布说形成的深渊的最后一步，然后突然之间他就什么也看不到了。只能感觉。感觉当她的力量消灭 怪物时、来自怪物的生命之流。感觉他们在生命消逝之前的痛苦的尖叫。但却看不见。他唯一看到的，只是那位水使在他面前慢慢跌落。他不能失去她。他不能！

"阿历克斯！"

"我抓住你了米娅。"

阿历克斯慢慢的把米娅拽回悬崖上，当他看到下面岩石参差不齐的边缘的时候，双眼惊住了。米娅望向他看的位置，在他把她往上拖的时候也低头看。当她意识到她 曾距离死亡有多近的时候，她不禁发出一声小小的尖叫。抓着阿历克斯，几乎没有意识到他们都在坚实的地面上。她抱着他，就好像他会消失、任她掉下去。他不会 的！阿里克斯居然不会允许她那样死了。她认识的阿历克斯是不会那样做的。这个新的阿历克斯，她不确定。他会任她掉落吗？

"我不会让你掉下去的，米娅。"

米娅紧紧闭着双眼。这是她认识的阿历克斯，像她拥抱他一样紧的抱着自己。但当那个冷漠的阿历克斯取代他之前，会有多久？

"你还好吗米娅？"

是的，这是她认识的阿历克斯。她可以从他的蓝眸中看到关心，从生气的波涛汹涌的大海的暗蓝色变为伊米尔的夏日天空的浅蓝，透着关心。不，她不全是对。他不久又会取代阿历克斯。另一个阿历克斯，那个会任她掉落的人。"不，我不会。"

阿历克斯只是抱着她，轻轻摇晃着，"我就在这里米娅。我不会任你掉落的。"

"但另一个人会的。"

阿历克斯很困惑，她敢说。他难道不知道另一个人不久就会取代他吗？她要使他明白。

"那个冷漠的你，那个邪恶的你，他不久就会来到这里……他会让我摔下去的。"最后的部分说得如此之轻，阿历克斯几乎听不见，但这是她的血变凉了。

"米娅，睁开你的眼睛。看看我就在这里，我没有离开。"

"但你会——"

"米娅，拜托了，睁开你的眼睛。"阿历克斯乞求道。米娅可以感觉到，听到他的绝望，现在给他的眼睛染上了灰蓝色。阿历克斯因为她没有看他就受伤害了吗？她不会让阿历克斯受伤的。

蔚蓝色的眼眸睁开，望着阿历克斯。他的脸上没有假笑，真实的情感取代了平静的表面。这是她的阿历克斯。

"别离开我。但他来的时候，不要离开我。"

"我绝不会离开你的，米娅。"阿历克斯的声音很低，像是一个认错的小孩。"他是一个我所带的面具，用来远离所有人。"

米娅微笑了，再次拥抱阿历克斯。这是她的阿历克斯，他永远不会离开，他已经保证了。她所认识的阿历克斯永远不会违背誓言的。但现在他的阿历克斯就在这里，如何告诉他是个问题。她许诺过自己，当他的阿历克斯回来之时就告诉她。但如果说出呢？

"米娅……你还在流血。"

米娅低头，发现阿历克斯是对的。较大的术士把手指滑过伤口，伴随着一道细小的蓝色光芒。皮肤愈合了，就好像她从未被划破。随着血液回到她的系统之中，米娅 的逻辑思考能力也跟着回来了。望着四周，她看到这个房间被水和冰覆盖着。这是阿历克斯的杰作吗？她无言的望向阿历克斯寻求解释。

"你吓到我了米娅。我想我会失去你了。所以……我失去了控制……有几分……"

米娅的双眼睁大了。阿历克斯为她发挥出了他从未解封的玛球里的力量？但他从不出手除非……

"我绝不会让你摔落的，米娅。"阿历克斯温柔的说，用自己的双唇捕获了她的。米娅的眼睛慢慢合上，把自己的情感传达给玛球里的后裔，将手指缠绕在阿历克斯的发丝之间，感觉他的手环绕着她的腰。不，阿历克斯不会出手，除非……

……他会为了重要的事物而出手。


	14. 夹缝之中

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_第十四章：岩石与硬地之间_

* * *

非常困惑的地使所进入的房间内部看起来像个简单的洞穴。人工的紫色地板似乎是精心铺就的，与粗糙的洞穴围墙格格不入。房间的中间是个小小的绿色植物，在来自洞穴的不存在的威风的吹动下轻轻颤动。艾萨克叹了口气，靠在墙上。他陷入了困境。被这谜题所困惑。

"艾萨克！"

当地使得一个同伴无意中闯入这个房间，他微笑致意。

"嗨，杰拉尔德。碰上好运了吗？"

"没。这地方完全不能用任何逻辑来通过。"杰拉尔德曾试图通过这个房间的其中一扇门来看看他能否发现什么，而艾萨克则确定房间中的植物一定对解开秘密有所帮助，他仅仅不知道如何去利用。

"那好吧，只剩一件事了。"

杰拉尔德满怀希望地看着艾萨克。艾萨克总是那个想出计划的人。

"我们要不按逻辑思考。"

说完，两个术士随便挑了个门，穿过它。

* * *

菲利克斯，与上述两个术士不同，知道如何通过地之岩的房间，已经到达了中心。这就是他为什么在他们之后进入洞穴，反而已经通过了这房间迷宫。他仍没有发现的是这房间到底发生了什么。与巨龙战斗，搞得一团糟……真是个噩梦。所以他回到他战斗的地方。他没有预料到的是他不是一个人。

"须佐。"

黑发勇士自沙地上抬起头。当他看到菲利克斯，他的脸变得兴奋。"菲利克斯，我不知道你回来了。"

菲利克斯耸耸肩，在须佐身边坐下。有那么一刻两个人只是静静地坐着。而后须佐开口。

"你是在试图推测这里发生了什么吗？"

"那确实是我脑中的一个问题，是的。连同其他许多问题一起。"

"那我们在这里就是为了同一件事情了。我也有很多要考虑的。"

两个人都静坐在自己的沉思之境中。毕竟，两个人都有很多要思考的。

* * *

"艾萨克，我确信我们之前来过这儿。"

"没关系。我们没有按逻辑思考，记得吗？"

"噢当然。"

* * *

皮卡德站在艾萨克曾经站过的同一个房间中，蹙眉，想起了一个人在这些房间中应该做什么。无论何时，地使总是短缺的。

伴随着许多小小的闪光，皮卡德召唤了他的精灵，所有的。当有一群精灵抬头看他，他就说，"找出通过迷宫的路，然后记住它，返回。"

喜悦的结局……或仅仅是正常的结局——皮卡德不敢说——精灵们奔向四面八方。

* * *

"艾萨克，那么是不是看起来像个水精灵？"

"杰拉尔德，仅仅因为我们没有按常理思考，那不意味着我们产生了幻觉……"

* * *

菲利克斯在思考龙的事情上有很大进展，认为现在他对此没什么可做的。所以他已经决定简单地考虑他要对世界怎么办，为了所有的意图。因此他没有听到关于他的对话。

"那么……他通常就像这样子？"

"总是这样。一旦他开始思考，就没有什么能够把他从自己的冥想状态拉出来。"

"那你认为我们如何把他带出这里？"

"别担心。我能搞定。"

须佐朝皮卡德点点头，离开了房间。几乎是瞬间他便听到一个沉闷的撞击声，接着是一声大叫，"**皮卡德**！"他减缓步伐，扭头看向洞穴，好奇他是否应该回去。

"**不**！**我没有想你**——"

菲利克斯愤怒的声音突然中断，须佐决定他一点都不想知道后续。

* * *

詹娜坐下来读书，等待阿历克斯和米娅从水之岩回来。这一组约定一起回来的时间已经到来，又过去了，所以当其他人都去从水之精神力的古代能量源处强制性分开两位水使时，詹娜呆在后面。她埋头于她的第十四个关于死灵法师的咒语课本，那是努塔瑞好心地……帮她拿来的。詹娜仍然不知道这些书的确切来源，但她确信这些幽灵们没有为之付款。在小队分头行动以后的一个星期内，他就狼吞虎咽般看完了十三本，记住了简单的咒语，建立正确使用的基石，在她的三位幽灵守护者的恒定的指导和仍是幽灵的萨帝罗斯的支持下。最后的这个事实（补：萨帝罗斯仍是幽灵）是她通过学习死灵法师的简单咒语迅速成长的动力。在过去的一周内，她的梦境被很久以前的那个位于不断滋生的阴影之下的夜晚的记忆所扰。当然她很高兴萨帝罗斯没有去地狱，被困在为死者提供的不同地狱层中，但这还不够。她想要再次触碰他，感受他臂膀的包围……她再次超越自我。首先，她需要知道如何复活他。她以前使用过复活，但那是在一个特殊的情况下。她仅仅是幽灵们辅助完成咒语的一个力量的容器，但他们已经解释过如果她想要复活萨帝罗斯，那么詹娜就一定要成为施展咒语的那个人。詹娜也不可能用别的方式来施展。她只有继续学习。

_复活术是死灵法师的标志咒语，因为它拥有将任何死于命运所决定的正确时间的人复活。这意味着他__/__她是在战斗中被杀害或者被谋杀，而没有死于疾病或其他机体失调。这道咒语，尽管与熟练的法师来说很容易，却对初学者来说很难。初学者所施展的初次复活术很可能会中断，自身亦可能昏迷一周。随着使用次数的增长，施展咒语所消耗的能量比例会随着身体习惯于这种负荷而减少。因此这道咒语会变得更自然纯熟，一旦法师的身体足够强壮，那就几乎不再需要任何能量。_

_为了防止初学者的昏迷状态，初次复活术最好在术士的前力量属性的古代能量源的核心处舒展。所有曾为水使的初学者要在水之力量的古代能量源初施展，曾为火使地要在火之力量的古代能量源处，等等。能量源与死灵法师初学者的血族联系会借给初学者足够的能量来保持清醒，防止昏迷状态。在初次施展复活术之后，机体会变得习惯力量负荷，昏迷的威胁会消失。_

_哈德斯的后裔除外，他们不能对任何可能以任何方式爱他__/__她的人使用复活术（例如他__/__她的凡人家庭）。根据神的法庭所规定的限制，这些后裔禁止找到真爱，因此任何可能会成为他__/__她的伴侣会在意识到爱之前死亡。_

"那么我不可能是后裔者了，"詹娜嘟囔道，"因为萨帝罗斯说他第一次发现自己的感觉是在水星灯塔，而他却直到金星灯塔才死去。"

* * *

"詹娜，你在读什么？"

詹娜抬起头，看到米娅在她身边坐下来。詹娜合上书，这样米娅就能够看到标题。水使点点头。

"我看到你和阿历克斯终于加入了我们。"

米娅微笑了一下，两个人都感到船在启航时突然的震动。"艾萨克和菲利克斯认为我们应该找到火之精神力所在的岩石，火之岩，因为我们都没有去过那里， 而且只与杰拉尔德有关。"

詹娜也回以微笑，放松于同伴的陪伴下。"那倒是。"而且在火之岩，她就可以复活萨帝罗斯了。

"詹娜……"米娅开口，有点点羞怯，好像她不很明白如何接近她准备提出的问题。"我不久无意中听到艾萨克，菲利克斯和杰拉尔德的谈话。"

詹娜抬起一条眉毛，但没有发表议论。

"关于我对吗？还有关于我为什么看起来变化甚多？"

米娅点点头。"直到阿历克斯提到这点，我才注意到。"米娅在心里补充了一句"你是一个神的后代"，但没有说出来。

"阿历克斯觉得有什么地方不同？"詹娜很困惑。

"是的。他……他提起我们，意思就是阿历克斯和我的关系和你正在经历的很相似。我很想去知道你现在是否想要一个能与之交谈的人。"

我打赌是让我跟菲利克斯谈谈，詹娜恼怒地想，但突然却不再介意。让菲利克斯知道事情的发展，他也不可能阻止得了她，"没错，你和阿历克斯之间发生的事情，也在我和另外一个人身上发生。"

"你是什么意思？"

"在你，杰拉尔德，艾萨克和伊万知道世界现在的处境之前，你们都认为……"詹娜呛了一口。她干嘛要说这个？她脑子短路了？

"我们认为……？"米娅了解地睁大了眼睛，"哦，詹娜，我很抱歉。"

"嗯。"詹娜生硬地说，起身拿起课本，离开了。

米娅看着另一个人的离开，感到一种黑暗的情绪在腹中滋长。詹娜曾经对她无所不言……直到她告诉米娅关于萨帝罗斯的事情。毕竟这一次，因为他们的愚蠢，詹娜的心仍在撕扯着。当然他们曾自己为自己所做的是正确的事情，但他们应该，应该仅仅……明白，一些事情。任何事！但他们杀了萨帝罗斯。如果詹娜仍没有自此恢复，那这个女孩就真的爱这个死去的火使。米娅感到泪水涌出了眼眶。这真是不公平！她很清楚詹娜的感受。如果他们杀了阿历克斯……她永远也无法痊愈。

米娅感到温暖的臂膀包拢了她，她溶化在阿历克斯结实的拥抱中，两行泪水滑下脸庞。

"怎么了？"阿历克斯温柔地问。

"我们……我们……"现在米娅说不出口。如果阿历克斯已经知道了詹娜对萨帝罗斯的感受了会如何？"阿历克斯……你知道萨帝罗斯是怎么看待詹娜的吗？"

"我知道。"阿历克斯望着米娅，就好像惊讶于她是怎么发现的。"是关于金星灯塔的吗？"

米娅点点头。

"别难过米娅，不是你的错。"

"可它确实是！如果我们没有杀他，他——"

"他也会以别的方式被杀。他已经活得比他应该的要长久了。"

"什么？"

"你知道我关于詹娜是怎么说的？我们为什么处在同样的处境？詹娜是哈德斯的继承人。你知道那个神话。萨帝罗斯本应该在水星灯塔死亡，在他意识到他对詹娜的感觉之前。"

"你怎么知道？"

"我听到梅纳蒂和他的争吵。显然他发现了他的感觉，和她发现对他的感觉在同一时间。我很感激詹娜、库拉塔河菲利克斯在那时没有在周围，听到这番谈话。"阿历克斯远望大海，再次开口。"因此，萨帝罗斯并不遗憾在金星灯塔发生的事情。"

"他没有吗？"

"没有。他清楚如果他和梅纳蒂融合成熔岩巨龙形态——他也憎恶这么做——再与你们四个较量的话，他是不可能存活的。所以那一晚，他发现第二天就是自己的死期，因此没必要担心詹娜会拒绝他，他——"

"他告诉了她？"

"是的。那真是一个有趣的场面。"

"你看到了？"米娅冷嘲地问道。

"我想确认没有例外发生……比如梅纳蒂或菲利克斯加入他们。"

"哦。"米娅思考了几分钟，"那么詹娜被禁止与任何人恋爱？"阿历克斯点点头。"但那时……为什么萨帝罗斯没有入他命定的那样在水星灯塔死亡？"

"我不知道。也许因为自从神设下禁令，而我拥有玛球里的力量，所以我就能够拖延他的命期……我真的不知道。"

"你也不知道水星灯塔上詹娜的事情？"

"不。"

"我仍认为这很不公平。"

"确实。但也许这并不是一个毫无希望的事。"

"什么意思？"

"唔，神的诅咒已经乱作一团，因为萨帝罗斯爱上了詹娜，而他本来甚至不可能去爱。但因为詹娜年幼时没有成为一个死灵法师，所以萨帝罗斯没有被诅咒影响。"

"你的意思是？难道詹娜还有办法涨到另一个爱？"

"不。现在她是个死灵法师，不会有凡人会于她陷入爱河。但萨帝罗斯可以，并将继续爱她。"

"但她不可能复活他。"

阿历克斯叹口气，"我不知道。事情太复杂了。首先，被选中的三人不应该被埋葬在一起，但通过菲利克斯的知识和西芭的读心能力，我发现他们确实被埋到了一起。这就意味着，当出现威胁到詹娜的生命的情况情况，她将能够发掘她所有继承自哈德斯的力量。又因为力量依赖于灯塔，我也不确定禁令是否是以此依存的。哈德斯是唯一有力量不靠灯塔的神。因为他的力量依靠于冥河。所以他的力量在很长一段时间中都要强于其他的神。现在自点燃的灯塔中涌出大量的力量，神之力都会暂时糅合在一起，即使所有的灯塔都被点燃。"

"那么说还有机会。"

"一个小小的机会，但精明的詹娜肯定会把握它的。"

"这就是你为什么总要密切关注她。"

"这是诸多原因中的一个，当然。"

米娅在阿历克斯的注视下绯红了脸颊，凑上去轻轻吻他，"当然。"


	15. 如邪恶之日般闪耀

**敞开心扉的幻想：**

_第十五章：如邪恶之日般闪耀_

* * *

"_当死灵法师准备发动复活的时候，法师会构筑一道沟通地狱与现界的大门。而此时，初学者的守护者将会进入地狱，寻回被复活之人的灵魂。而熟练的法师只需要召唤灵魂离开地狱即可。一旦灵魂与在认识的法师结合到一起，法师将会在为灵魂制造肉体的过程中作为催化剂。那是一种自然而然的过程，会自行发生，但却是咒语中最消耗力量的。许多初学者确实拿到了来自地狱中的灵魂，却那灵魂在接下来的步骤中被毁灭。要点在于要自然地释放魔法，让魔法自然地流动。如果初学者没有有意识地释放他们的力量，他们就会处于心力衰竭或窒息的危险之中，若无熟练的法师关照，两者都有可能导致死亡——_"

"嘿詹娜，我们现在要离开了！"

正在回顾昨晚学习的知识的詹娜抬眼，看到西芭和伊万正在等着她跟他们走。"有人找到进入的方法了？"她问到，若无第二个选择宁可不要移动。

"没错！是杰拉尔德发现的。"

詹娜跟上两位风使，想听听杰拉尔德是怎么找到的。

"甚至当阿历克斯和菲利克斯都叫他停下，可他却坚持努力知道他找出来！"

"确切的说，找出什么？"詹娜问道。

伊万冲她微笑着，西芭则咯咯笑，"我们不知道。我们只知道我们现在可以进入火之岩的内部，而之前却不能。而且现在除了杰拉尔德，每个人都和我们在一起。"

"那自然而然他是第一个找到的。"詹娜嗤笑道，"我猜他发现在某种机关。"

西芭翻翻眼睛，"没错，机关。比如除了火使外别人都不知道的特殊精神力。"

从金星灯塔至今……第一次，詹娜仰头大笑，让之前从未听过詹娜笑声的两位风使大为吃惊。但她为什么不能笑呢？毕竟，萨帝罗斯不久就会有血有肉，而且如果有快乐的原因的话……不是这个又是什么？

* * *

詹娜发现自己很喜欢火之岩。没错，她和杰拉尔德似乎是唯一喜欢这些地狱般数量的怪兽，迷题，熔岩上漂浮的平台，以及改变岩浆高度的按钮的人。其他所有人都厌恶至极，迷失于自己的思绪中。皮卡德咕哝着他现在是多么多么想要回到水之岩，以及收到来自阿历克斯与米娅的点头。作为地使的菲利克斯和艾萨克，惊恐于岩浆，以至于在这一点上皮卡德不得不把菲利克斯背到浮动平台上（这位地使还抱怨，直到皮卡德提醒他扭来扭去会增加掉下去的可能）。伊万和西芭只是烦恼于这个洞穴有多长（西芭把它和水之岩比较，认为说之岩更长，但很快因为菲利克斯，皮卡德和詹娜而闭嘴）。尽管杰拉尔德处于自己的元素中，似乎能够理解制造这块岩石之人的思想，因为正是由于他的逻辑，小队才发现自己位于中央的一块平台之上，等待着杰拉尔德触摸刻有火之精神力的古代石板。当他让詹娜先触摸的时候，詹娜拒绝了他，争辩说她现在已经是个死灵法师，摸不摸又没用。但当杰拉尔德被光芒包裹的时候，詹娜思考起他们刚刚通过的房间，那个房间因熔岩与烈火而爆炸。那才是火之岩的心脏部位，而不是现在这片迷雾笼罩的地域。在那里，她就可以复活萨帝罗斯了。但怎样才能方便地与小队"分离"呢？

在他们找到熔岩球之后（当然是出于小队犯的一个错误，进错门了），机会来了。他们被一队妖怪所袭击。詹娜并没有注意到是什么类型的妖怪，因为她在小队决定出击的时候就离开了。詹娜轻易地混入阴暗处，带着一点点兴趣观战，等待他们离开——当菲利克斯注意到她没在视野中时就这么做了。啊，有这么一个保护欲过度的哥哥真是件乐事。詹娜又等了几分钟，然后从阴暗处现身，朝房间中央走去。站在一块被随意丢弃的小平台上，她看着熔岩慢慢包围住楼梯以及墙壁。就好像知道她的目的似的，她感觉岩浆开始上升，从地板的缝隙涌入，不断不断朝她的足下涌去。詹娜的表情很坚决，她的双眼闪耀着决心。当岩浆淹没了她的脚，她感受到火之力量包围着自己。她慢慢地向阿瑞斯祈祷，如她以前见到萨帝罗斯做的那样。阿瑞斯可能不再是她的守护神，但他是萨帝罗斯的，而萨帝罗斯正是那个要经历复活的人，她仅仅提供力量罢了。

就好象在回答一般，她感到岩浆继续上升，直到她陷入齐膝深的充满力量的液体之中，而并没有灼伤，仿佛认出她是作为一个火使诞生一般。她解下与萨帝罗斯的最后一个连接——那个垂饰，看着它毫无目标地旋转着，犹如墨黑色的细线在眼前闪烁。它围绕她旋转着，分成两半，形成两股细线，很快又称为三个、四个，越来越多，直到詹娜被与熔岩汇为一体的黑色之流包围。岩浆渐渐变成一种不寻常的黑色，裹住詹娜，展现出下层的更为炙热的岩浆。詹娜的眼睛散发随着黑色的光芒，似乎在引导着黑色熔岩之流流入普罗科斯的象征，穿过这块金属，进入地狱。她与力量共涌动，见力量之所见，感力量之所感。这股力量很快汇入冥河，搅动着河水，冲击着地狱之门。詹娜骑在力量之上，跟着它扭曲翻滚的外形，于环绕她的死亡极光中感受温暖。

努塔瑞，努林塔瑞，和索林那瑞看守着，他们的负荷停止了，她的形体被精神力所吞没。努林塔瑞呻吟着，遮住了自己的眼睛。索林那瑞看起来很气馁，就好象在指责自己允许这件事的发生。努塔瑞的眼睛闪闪发光，数个世纪都没在动过的怒火露出表面。当这位力量强大的幽灵看到詹娜的外形被力量失控包围，不禁咆哮起来。

"什么都别做，兄弟。"索林那瑞低声说，"那只会给她带来不可避免的伤害。"

"就好象**我不关心**吗？"努塔瑞与他的被守护者一同尖叫着——力量穿过她，开始吞食她，就好象所有咒语都失去了来自施展者的控制。"让这件事发生。是我们的**错**！我们不应该打算去获取——"

"但我们知道那不管用！"努林塔瑞呻吟着，"噢哈德斯帮帮我们！"

努塔瑞扭头瞪着这位红色的幽灵，"哈德斯现在不能够帮我们！"他下定决心，身体下降，穿过詹娜，与力量融合到一起。

"努塔瑞！"另两个幽灵喊出了声，他们的兄弟从视野中消失了。时间一秒一秒过去，他们等待带着他们的兄弟回归。

"我还以为他是个没感情的人呢。"努林塔瑞咕哝着，试图遮掩她在为努塔瑞担心的事实。

"是的，我曾敢确信你才是那个会失去控制的人。"索林那瑞低声嘟囔着，这样努林塔瑞就听不到了。

岩浆成螺旋形围绕着詹娜，这位死灵法师发出了最后一声尖叫，虚脱般倒在岩石平台上，在她与石块相撞时，一个词从她唇中流出，"复活。"

"她刚刚是不是——？"

"但那是不可能的！"索林那瑞气喘吁吁地说，"那个咒语应该不可能起作用的。首先她不应该晕倒，因为还未使用魔法；其次，即使她确实让咒语开始起作用（她应该没有能力这么做）咒语也会失败。那道禁令应该会阻止她复活——"

"他？"

两个幽灵转身，看到他们的兄弟就在身边，看起来沾沾自喜，好奇地看着岩浆。他们跟着他的视线看过去，看到炽热的液体在詹娜之前失去意识倒下的地方呈螺旋状流动。漩涡开始互相编制。岩石化为骨骼，火焰化为皮肤，纯粹的火之力量与黑暗精神力凝为一体。岩浆化为肉，黑暗带来新生，将灵魂与肉体融合到一起。

"我会说'欢迎回来'，但因为你从未真正离开，因此就没必要说了。"努塔瑞评论道，一对血红色的眼眸睁开，在持续散发着来自熔岩的神秘光芒中眨眨眼。

萨帝罗斯的身体同样看起来不像这个世界的，幽灵之光还未离开他，因此他还能够清楚地看到并听到幽灵。"我欣然接受你的观点，努塔瑞。我怀疑我能够受到其他人的招待呢。"

"嘿，那个重要之人将会好好招待你的。"索林那瑞说，当萨帝罗斯朝他皱眉的时候，他的眼睛闪耀着快乐的光。

"很搞笑。而且我想幽灵们没有幽默细胞。"

"索林那瑞是个例外。"努林塔瑞解释道，普罗可斯人小心地搬起詹娜俯卧的身体，朝房间的一侧走去。

索林那瑞朝努林塔瑞伸了伸舌头作为回答，努塔瑞突然发出了吃吃的笑声。

"萨帝罗斯……出口在这边。"努林塔瑞有帮助地说，指着与萨帝罗斯目前前进方向相反的那边。

"哦，我知道，但如果杰拉尔德以为他是唯一一个掌握古代火之精神力的人，那他就大大的错误了。"普罗可斯人回答道，穿过了通往烟雾弥漫的房间的门。

"还没复活两分钟就开始想力量了……我赞同詹娜的选择。"努塔瑞说，就好像通过一项裁决。

"你也一样，是吗？"索林那瑞讽刺地问。

"当然。多好的选择。"

"如果他没有想到力量，那答案就成了否定的了？你就不会赞同詹娜的选择了？"努林塔瑞打了一下她的黑色兄弟，"不要感情用事。"

"我不喜欢你所暗示的，姐妹，"努塔瑞发牢骚道，"只不过因为我放弃了爱，与力量结伴，并不能意味着我就不能领会其他人对生活的那方面的感受。"

"是的，但你现在死了。"

"所以？"

"所以……你刚刚说'生活的那部分'。"

"我不清楚你在指什么。"

"你相当清楚我再说什么！"

"不，我不知道。"

"你不可理喻！"

"可能吧。"

努塔瑞开口准备反驳，但还是又闭上了。不论怎样，毫无反驳的必要。

* * *

阿历克斯模糊地眨眨眼，努力对准焦距在一杯咖啡上，那是他和睡眠之间的唯一界限。其他人在经过长时间的搜寻詹娜未果后都去睡觉了；阿历克斯敢确定他们把玛球里所诅咒的那块岩石搜索了整整两遍，也许直接经过了她却没有发现。他们终于离开了岩石，西芭想起了詹娜的逻辑——当他们在海神庙，与其他术士分开的时候，不论那逻辑是什么。但詹娜并没有在奇澎波的城市……城镇……村……——管它是什么类型的聚集地的旅馆里。但在他们意识到这点的时候，天色已晚，尽管不像现在这样晚。起初小队打算熬夜的，但队员渐渐离开了。伊万和西芭是第一个，然后是杰拉尔德和倔强的艾萨克。阿历克斯不得不把米娅背到她的房间，因为她睡倒在她躺着的椅子上；皮卡德终于费力地把第二次睡着的菲利克斯拖去睡觉，只留下阿历克斯，一满壶咖啡，和一杯干净的咖啡杯，等待着失踪的死灵法师。现在咖啡壶已经不再是满的了……事实上几乎全空了。而且现在也几乎算是早上了，阿历克斯沉思着，继续盯着黑色的咖啡液体。

阿历克斯现在已经头晕眼花，他几乎没听见门打开的轻微声音，只有当静静的脚步声在木质地板上想起，他才意识到房间中除了他还有别人。但詹娜的脚步声通常都悄无声息，你几乎根本听不到……所以这一定不是詹娜。他静静地抬头，看到了某人小心地背着那位死灵法师去她的房间的画面，对于阿历克斯塞满咖啡的大脑来说一点也不奇怪。奇怪的是，那个人似乎在发光，以幽灵似的方式……直到阿历克斯终于记起他在看着的人是谁。但萨帝罗斯已经死了。死透了。彻底死了。那不可能是他的骨骼。不，萨帝罗斯已经死了，离开了，化为了幽灵……等等，幽灵？

阿历克斯迫切地需要另一杯咖啡。所以这位水使喝干了自己刚刚虔诚地握着的咖啡杯，朝卧床走去，直到一个相当可笑的念头进入了他的脑子。

* * *

正午，米娅去找阿历克斯，后者并没有出现在旅馆的大厅内。当她进入房间，她看到他确实清醒着，但不久又发现他并不想处于这种状态。

"别走路那么大声。"阿历克斯抱怨道，试图阻挡她的脚步声，以及并没有从他房间的唯一一扇窗户流泻而下的阳光。

"你昨晚喝了多少咖啡？"米娅小心翼翼地问。

"从第六杯之后，我就没再数。"沉闷的回答。

米娅震惊的目光很快被同情取代。浓度这么高的咖啡因确实会导致某些问题。她尽可能轻地朝门走去。

"詹娜回来了，可能睡下了。"阿历克斯说着，把他的枕头当作遮蔽阳光的工具。

米娅走向敞开的窗户，拉上窗帘，让房间变得阴暗。"那我过会儿再去看看她。"

阿历克斯没有回答，因为他已经睡着了。

* * *

而后，米娅轻手轻脚地穿过走廊，前往詹娜的房间，并轻柔地打开门。死灵法师正在熟睡之中，被一团黑色的光所笼罩，米娅可以感觉到在她身上脉动的精神力。米娅敢说詹娜的精神力曾经被耗尽，现在正在恢复。但这却没能解释在她看像这个睡觉的女孩时所感受到的奇怪感觉。詹娜看起来并没有被任何怪物所伤，但却呈现出一种自毙命的创伤或疾病中刚刚被治愈的迹象。而后，米娅感觉到房间中一种更加敌对的气氛，就好像她正在被注视着。米娅开始紧张地巡视整个房间。詹娜在床上，她的书和其它东西放在房间的一角。窗户在那边，以及——

米娅转身，会见了房间中另一个居住者的严肃的目光。她蓝色的眼睛在被红色的双眸捕捉时睁大了，那是一双血一般的鲜红的眼睛。他只遇到过一个人，眼睛拥有这样独特的红色。

"詹娜很快就能起床走动了。"这就是萨帝罗斯话的全部，他的眼睛瞟向床上的身影。

"是的，我能够感觉到她的精神力正在恢复。"米娅看了一眼这个普罗可斯人——她曾敢发誓他已经死了，"我能问一句，是什么让她陷入这种状态吗？"

"我就站在这里，你还需要问这个问题？"萨帝罗斯状似惊讶地扬眉。

"是的。"米娅简单地说，"你一定看到了她做了什么，令自己陷入此境。"

"事实上我也不知道发生了什么。你知道，我那时就在通往地狱的大门外。她就像一团光，那时我就……传送到了活人的领域。"萨帝罗斯并没有提到他作为幽灵跟着小队看了一路。如果詹娜觉得人们可以知道这件事，那她之后可以自己告诉他们。

"我明白了。"水使愉快地说，"我相信她很快就会没事了。"米娅转身离开房间之前，又扭头面冲着普罗可斯人，"有被有其他人知道你……再次生活在我们之中？"

"只有你和阿历克斯……但我有种感觉，阿历克斯也许并不知道他所知道的事情。在我昨晚带他回来的时候，他……好像不是他自己了。"

米娅扮了个鬼脸，"咖啡的功劳。"停顿一下，"哦，萨帝罗斯……我觉得我必须要道歉……为金星灯塔所发生的事情，我的意思是——"

"不比。我知道你会毁灭梅纳蒂和我自身。我接受事实。实际上——"普罗可斯人微笑着看了一眼詹娜，"如果我并不知道，我就不会在那一整夜与詹娜谈话了。"

米娅仅仅微笑了下就离开了。她觉得她的同伴们对詹娜真正转化为一名死灵法师的反应将有趣到值得一看。哦没错，非常有趣。


	16. 暴露

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_第十六章：揭露_

* * *

阿历克斯在生活中愿意依靠的有两样东西：咖啡和米娅的宿醉药。然而这种药物并不会让饮用者产生幻想，而且阿历克斯的大脑已经快要接近"这不过是幻觉我什么都**没**看见"的境界了。

阿历克斯的大脑如何成为现在这种状态是个简单的故事。在早上，米娅离开他三个小时之后，他醒来便在床头柜上找到了热气腾腾的宿醉药，有一点点薄荷的味道。阿历克斯的大脑对此很高兴，因为薄荷是阿历克斯最喜欢的味道之一，但这不是关键。阿历克斯喝掉了大半杯之后，世界才又回到合乎逻辑的状态，并且发现他又能思路通畅，便起身寻找其他人。他在旅店老板那里得知米娅已经起床，还有关于詹娜的事情，以及此时此刻住在旅馆的一个普罗可斯人，而阿历克斯的其他的伙伴很早就出门了，现在还没回来。当然阿历克斯没能理解最后一部分，以玛球里的名义，惊讶于阿加迪奥或者喀斯特怎么会在旅馆里而没有另一人的陪伴。他觉得喀斯特可能会追着艾萨克而去，而阿加迪奥可能会直起腰杆力挺他的女朋友，阿历克斯决定先找到米娅和詹娜再说。他想知道詹娜到底去了哪里，以至于菲利克斯怎么都找不到。

到达詹娜的房间后，阿历克斯发现门居然是开着的，而且还被米娅问候了一句"下午好"。然而阿历克斯的大脑早就没了逻辑，因为他所看到的事情……唔……非常不合常理。

房间里有三个人。米娅，詹娜，以及一个阿历克斯敢指天地保证已经死了、离开了……不再活着的普罗可斯人。然而，他就在这里，违背了所有逻辑，坐在詹娜的床上，詹娜则在他大腿上。

阿历克斯的脑筋开始超速运转，他就这么盯着萨帝罗斯，后者也盯着他，等待他的反应。终于，他的大脑的某个区域咔嗒一声结合到一起，一条理智的思考进程开始解释现下的情况。

"你觉得地狱怎么样，萨帝罗斯？"他平静地问到，拉过一把椅子，坐在米娅身旁。

萨帝罗斯虚伪地笑了，"很讨厌。对我而言太潮湿了。"

"冥何是条确切存在的河？"

米娅和詹娜翻翻眼睛，看着两个朋友之间的寻常谈话，并准备说，"嗨，很高兴你又活了。"以及"感谢一切都回来了。"

但他们没有这个机会，因为两个风使的到来组织了一切愉快会话的可能。

"**圣明的朱庇特啊**！"

阿历克斯对于这个噪音缩了一下，仍没有完全恢复。伊万总是在他想大嗓门的时候声音震耳欲聋。

"下午好，伊万，西芭。"詹娜朝两个人微笑着。"还有其他人回来吗？"

西芭看起来有些困惑，对于当前的情况。詹娜在微笑，真的在微笑。唔，如果詹娜很开心的话，那就没什么大不了的事了，因此她放松下来，"欢迎归来萨帝罗斯。"她边说边朝那位火使招招手，后者冲她点点头，而伊万紧接着就把所有人的注意力就拉回自己身上。

"欢迎归来？"他简直要尖叫了，而后又看起来非常茫然困惑，"我对这件事错过了什么吗？"

"你将不是唯一一个。"阿历克斯假笑道，愉快地想象菲利克斯看到萨帝罗斯不仅死而复生还向他妹妹大献殷勤会是什么表情。

"我来解释，伊万。"西芭很同情另一个风使，带着伊万朝旅馆的另一个开放区域走去，准备解释。

* * *

在晚餐结束的时候，伊万了解了情况，也接受了萨帝罗斯仍活着的事实。这位风使欣然接受这不符合逻辑的事情、并决定克服和这位普罗可斯人的一切问题，甚至让西芭也惊讶万分。但，正如萨帝罗斯在那一晚后不久所解释的，他实际上什么都没做，就吸引了伊万的愤怒。伊万在水星灯塔之前就加入了艾萨克和杰拉尔德。不，和他有过节的将会是菲利克斯、艾萨克和杰拉尔德；特别是杰拉尔德，他对詹娜仍抱有一种学生特有的迷恋，但也很难说谁会是最糟糕的：嫉妒的朋友，还是保护过度的哥哥。

詹娜看到萨帝罗斯脸上浮动的思索的表情。普罗可斯人凝视着旅馆的炉火，就好象被火焰催眠了一般。她知道萨帝罗斯将会受到来自于他哥哥和她两位最好的朋友的痛斥，至少在她的朋友了解到她对这件事的感情之前。她挨着他坐到床上——是旅店主人好心地放到火炉前面的，但在几分钟内什么都没说。

"有时害怕是好事，"萨帝罗斯静静地说，"但有时，却仅仅是痛苦。"

詹娜微笑着靠在普罗可斯人身上，感觉到他的胳膊环住了她。"但伟大的萨帝罗斯天不怕地不怕。"她开玩笑地责备道。

"伟大的萨帝罗斯害怕很多事情，但却没表现出来。而且，你的愤怒中的哥哥将会非常令人害怕。"

"我哥哥不会有时间让自己发火的。"詹娜简单地说，"我也不会允许。"

"那你怎么办？"萨帝罗斯问。

"容易。我会让皮卡德帮忙的。"

萨帝罗斯哼了一声，"除了我们，还有人知道他们的关系么？"

"没。阿利克斯可能猜到了，但除了我们其他人都没有表示，这样更好。如果事情变得过于糟糕，我允许你用硬的东西打他脑袋。"

"这对我而言还真是个危险的许可。我可能会滥用职权的。"

"没错，但普罗科斯最强的斗士是值得尊敬的，他不会滥用任何职权。"

萨帝罗斯开玩笑地皱皱眉，"我_知道_我不喜欢变得受人尊敬。"

詹娜咯咯笑出声，再次凝视着火焰。萨帝罗斯低头看着怀里的女人，詹娜早就不是个孩子了。她的脸被火光照亮，投下更多的阴影，更有一种神的光彩，但对于一位火使而言，与火有关的东西都是美丽的。詹娜也不例外。

萨帝罗斯轻笑着，靠过去低声说，"你知道，我喜欢编辫子，但我更愿意让我的手指穿过你的发丝。"

詹娜淘气地笑着，火焰暗了一下，就好象刚有一阵风吹入房中，她的辫子开始自动展开。珠子仍旧停留在她的头发上，但现在却回到了原始状态，长而奢华。"这样好了吗？"她天真地问。

"好多了。"萨帝罗斯俯身，用自己的唇捕获了她的，一只手拥紧她，另一只则穿过她丝缎般的头发。

"我告诉你艾萨克，她不在火之岩中。"一个熟悉的声音说道，同时两个术士进入了旅馆。

"艾萨克？嘿……艾萨克我在对你说话呢。"

"杰拉尔德……我刚刚走神了。"

"你说什么艾萨克？"

"我要疯了！我产生幻觉了！当你产生幻觉，难道这不是你发疯的一个标志吗？"

"艾萨克，朋友，你到底在说什么？"

"看那边，告诉我你没有看见我所看到的。"

"艾萨克，那里没人，现在已经是深夜了。"

"**你看看，杰拉尔德**！"

"好的，好的……哦我的上帝……"

"告诉我你没有看见我看到的。"

"詹娜你以为你在干什么？"暴怒的杰拉尔德冲进了旅馆中敞开的房间，他刚刚和艾萨克就站在过道里。

詹娜恼怒地结束了吻，抬眼看杰拉尔德。"我正在做什么，杰拉尔德？"她甜甜地问，过于甜腻。

"**你在吻萨帝罗斯！等一下……哦我的上帝！你刚刚在吻一具尸体**！"

"真抱歉，"萨帝罗斯插口道，"我活得很好，_非常感谢_。"

杰拉尔德转向萨帝罗斯，"不，**你**已经死了。"

"不，他没死，杰拉尔德，因为他刚刚在吻詹娜。"艾萨克插嘴道，脸上出现一抹奇怪的表情。"但奇怪的是我不记得他在金星灯塔的战斗后

有死里逃生。"

"那是因为我没有。"萨帝罗斯自鸣得意地插口道，但被另两个陷入自己的思索之中的术士们完全无视。

"那……**梅纳蒂也活着了**？"杰拉尔德环顾整个房间，就好象他随时都有可能看到那头金发出现。

"不。梅纳蒂死了。"詹娜明确地说。

杰拉尔德叹了一口气，"哦，那真是个安慰。我不认为我们能再同时搞定他们两个。"

"你在说什么？"詹娜警惕地问，注意到两个术士都把手靠近自己的武器。

"我们准备把你送到你所属于的地狱。"杰拉尔德朝萨帝罗斯咆哮道，后者眼中浮现出一种隐藏的恶毒。

"呆在那儿，别动，不许那样。"

艾萨克吞了口口水，就好象他现在才意识到这里到底发生了什么。他们正要对抗某个**死**而复生的人……就这样解决听起来不是很好。

"你们确定你俩就能击败我……你们现在只有两个。二对一很不公平，考虑到最初是你们四个才打败了我。"壁炉中的火焰似乎赞同萨帝罗斯般的快活地噼啪作响。

"**你们都给我住手**！"每个人都回过头，看到愤怒的米娅站在旅馆大厅的门口，"艾萨克，杰拉尔德，**放下你们的武器**。"这两个人有点过于温顺地照做了，等待米娅继续。"你们还没意识到现在你们站在他那边吗？"

"什么？"杰拉尔德怒道，艾萨克则眨眨眼，思考着。

"你们在帮助莱姆利亚对吗？为了点燃灯塔？知道吗，普罗可斯也在做和莱姆利亚人同样的事情，所以你们三个是立场一致的。毫无战斗的必要。"

"这还不能解释我们一进了房间就看到他们彼此吮吸对方的脸。"艾萨克适时地插口道。

"我还必须要给你们讲清楚吗？"米娅尖锐地问。

"一点通知可能会有好处，詹娜。"艾萨克望向詹娜，这位死灵法师感到了一点愧疚。"如果你告诉了我们，事情会更易于接受。"

杰拉尔德也加入了对话，"我想我们是你最好的朋友，那么你为什么不告诉我们？"

"我以为你们刚刚的反映证实了我的观点。"詹娜简单地说，拒绝内疚。

"真的吗？"艾萨克问道，"如果你突然走进一个旅馆，看到杰拉尔德和梅纳蒂在房间正中干得天翻地覆（补：我避免用颠X倒X这个XE的词），你会什么感觉？"

萨帝罗斯对此爆发出一阵大笑。杰拉尔德瞪着他，"你认为这很搞笑吗？"

"绝妙。"萨帝罗斯努力说出口。

"你得承认，"艾萨克说，清楚地意识到他在说什么，以及他刚刚把什么人搭在一起。"那……相当有趣。"而后，他跟着萨帝罗斯进入大笑的领域。甚至米娅也吃吃笑了起来，而詹娜则努力抑制住咯咯的笑声。

"唔，我认为那令人厌恶。"杰拉尔德说，就好象他在努力不去描绘那画面。

"她会同意你的意见的，我保证。"萨帝罗斯反驳道，从大笑中恢复过来。

"现在，"米娅说，采用这两位术士的母亲的角色，"你们两个应该去睡觉。破晓起床，黄昏之后入睡，他们甚至能够少用些武器，真是个奇迹。"她说完，便回到自己的房间补充睡眠去了。

四个人也朝卧室走去，但萨帝罗斯和杰拉尔德在门口停下了，好像对彼此的存在还有某些问题没有解决。

过了片刻的沉默，杰拉尔德终于说，"我还是不太喜欢你，萨帝罗斯，但詹娜是我的朋友，我会尊重她的选择的。"

"好。"对于杰拉尔德不喜欢自己，萨帝罗斯觉得这样很好。事实上，如果杰拉尔德勃然大怒、决定在不少于一小时的时间以上才和解的话，那会很恐怖。

"但如果你伤害了她，我会第一个出来干掉你。"杰拉尔德补充道。

"杰拉尔德。如果我我伤害了她，那就轮不到你来杀了。哈德斯，她的父亲会密切注意的。"

杰拉尔德点点头，他疲劳的大脑很快适应了这个新信息。而后他咧嘴一笑，"至少我拥有一种你没有的力量。"

"真的吗？"萨帝罗斯扬眉问道，拿下墙上凹口上放置的一根点燃的蜡烛。杰拉尔德看着火焰燃烧得越发旺盛，而后延伸成一道直线，在离她脸庞仅仅几英寸的地方停下。

"你在哪儿学的？"

"火之岩。公正的来说，杰拉尔德，但到你在所有人中偏偏指望我允许某人拥有本可以为我所有的力量、而我却不能自己拥有？"

萨帝罗斯把张口结舌的火使留在走廊内，朝一个空房间走去。

* * *

早餐前谁都没看到菲利克斯或皮卡德；令人惊讶的是，杰拉尔德是第一个看到他们的人，因为他当时是唯一一个起床的，除了萨帝罗斯和詹娜之外，不过没人知道。那两个术士发现在他淹没在早点中，而后享受自己的早餐，后来才问他是否每个人都回来了。

杰拉尔德决定让他们自己发现关于"每个人"的确切意思，就点点头，同时往嘴里塞了另一叉鸡蛋。

"什么？詹娜还好吗？"

杰拉尔德又点点头，菲利克斯便起身朝詹娜的卧室走去。"呃，菲利克斯……我还没进去看呢。"杰拉尔德说，想起了菲利克斯和萨帝罗斯将会不可避免的冲突，他希望米娅能够那时候起来。

菲利克斯反驳道，"为什么不？"他怀疑地问。

"哦……没什么特别的理由。"杰拉尔德低头看桌子，菲利克斯与此同时走出房间。

"还有什么事，对吗？"皮卡德问道，"一些菲利克斯将会很不高兴的事。"

杰拉尔德点点头，"你应该去追他……在他们冲突之前。"

* * *

当菲利克斯进入房间，詹娜从她正和萨帝罗斯讨论的课本上抬头。地使的眼睛紧锁在萨帝罗斯身上，仅仅眨了一次，直到他们呆若木鸡、他自己本身晕倒——皮卡德赶上最后几步，把他扣在自己怀里。

"早上好，皮卡德。"詹娜勇敢地说，皮卡德则让菲利克斯在他怀里保持平衡。她看着这位莱姆利亚人同样把眼睛锁在萨帝罗斯身上，却很快便意识到他一点也不知道萨帝罗斯是谁。

莱姆利亚人朝詹娜问了声好，同时把菲利克斯放在她已经铺好的床上。尔后，他转向萨帝罗斯，伸出手作为问候，"皮卡德。"

"萨帝罗斯。"普罗可斯人回答，与莱姆利亚人握了握手。

"那个萨帝罗斯？"皮卡德好奇地问。

"没错。"詹娜证实道，看到皮卡德用一种新发现的尊敬目光注视着萨帝罗斯。

"我甚至不想知道刚刚暗指我什么。"萨帝罗斯嘟囔着，伸个懒腰。

皮卡德吃吃笑着，扭头将注意力回到仍毫无知觉的菲利克斯身上。检查了下他的脉搏，皮卡德认定菲利克斯没事。"那么我是先唤醒他，还是你想等着菲利克斯在意识到你冲詹娜献殷勤的时候精彩地爆发？"莱姆利亚人问萨帝罗斯。

"嘿，你怎么发现的？"詹娜怀疑地问。

"我知道一件事，菲利克斯可能不知道、或者他现在已经同样察觉了。"皮卡德回答，"所以我是先叫醒他好呢？"

"尽一切办法唤醒你的男朋友，让我们一次性了结。"萨帝罗斯说着，在精神上为自己承受攻击而鼓劲。

菲利克斯起初没说什么，几乎只是在眨眼，直到开始了。比前一晚的杰拉尔德或艾萨克更为大声，对诅咒的知识更为渊博。这位术士开始了。

"**维纳斯的母亲，玛球里和尼普顿**！"

甚至皮卡德都被他的爆发惊吓住了，惊讶地后退了一步。

"噢哈德斯，马尔斯以及朱庇特——"地使早就把旅馆的所有人都吵醒了，并认出了菲利克斯的声音后都翻个身，准备回去睡觉，就好像早已预料到这种事会发生。

"**和所有的神之诅咒**——"

自己的哥哥不断不断说着似乎要持续数个小时的话、或者确实要持续数个小时，詹娜在却面无表情地站立着，等着萨帝罗斯插嘴的那么一刻，它确实到来了。

"菲利克斯，闭嘴！"

被命令后，菲利克斯的嘴自动闭上了。只有和萨帝罗斯和梅纳蒂度过了一生中的大部分时光，才会遵守萨帝罗斯的命令。

"首先庆祝一下，你终于学会了运用你的声带。"萨帝罗斯暗讽地说。萨帝罗斯是否此时此刻很开心？不，他一点都不开心。

菲利克斯就这么瞪着萨帝罗斯，人们几乎能听到他内心的诅咒足够把萨帝罗斯抛出去。

"或者还没有。"萨帝罗斯考虑过后，又补了一句。

地使转向他的妹妹，"解释。现在。"他清晰而简洁地命令道。

"我复活了他。"

"我想我已经知道这部分了。"菲利克斯咆哮道，"问题是'为什么你要这么做'而不是'你做了什么'。"

詹娜吞了口口水，皮卡德则用好奇的眼神顺着她的目光看像萨帝罗斯的方向，后者同样变得脸色苍白。一定会很有趣，他想到，并准备好在必要的时候阻止菲利克斯。

詹娜知道她不可能就这么起身说出来，而不是展示给菲利克斯看，但她真的不想成为那个展示的人，她突然警惕起他的过度保护欲来了。萨帝罗斯了解了这点，也看到了在詹娜没有回答菲利克斯时送来的烦恼的目光。

"我来告诉你，菲利克斯。"萨帝罗斯简单地说，起身走向詹娜。察觉到菲利克斯在怒视着自己，他俯身轻轻吻了她，然后等待着早已预料到的反应。

"**圣明的维纳斯啊**！"

没在这个房间的人都陷入安静的思考。"好吧，菲利克斯发现了他们的关系。"然后，准备继续睡觉，或者像杰拉尔德，准备安静地吃早餐。


	17. 大雪，寒冷，咖啡

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_第十七章：大雪，寒冷，咖啡_

* * *

由于小队中增加了六个旅行者，船上每天早晨的值班就有所变动。皮卡德不是在早上第一件事是手握咖啡的唯一一个。现在，他与他的咖啡共同努力。众所周知，萨帝罗斯早晨至少需要三杯咖啡，直到他的大脑能够如他所愿般运转；阿历克斯在思考的时候通常需要喝点东西，因为船上没有发酵用具，他只能选择咖啡。他不是唯一一个抱怨穿上缺乏发酵饮料的人，但是唉，他和萨帝罗斯（以及不愿大声承认的艾萨克）很容易就被米娅和西芭约束住了。所以阿历克斯只能把咖啡当作他的饮料。而且因为他清晨通常需要思考，他就常常加入皮卡德萨帝罗斯，在甲板上，手握咖啡。那是一天早上，他冲萨帝罗斯提出一个在脑中萦绕了好几个星期的问题。现在还剩下的事实就是应该点燃火星灯塔。但暂时还没。萨帝罗斯同意喀斯特和阿加迪奥医生都呆在普罗可斯并因此知道如何点燃灯塔是件其为不寻常的事情。如果他们没有完成他们被委派的任务，那只是因为中途被什么事耽搁了。而且他们知道那并不是由于艾萨克小队（因为喀斯特曾击败这四位斗士），因为他们并不在灯塔附近。萨帝罗斯毫无目标地评论说，无论喀斯特还是阿加迪奥都不是那种会干等的类型。这个问题让阿历克斯对事实更为确信，因为除了他自己和菲利克斯（这人在一开始就怀疑了整件事情）的其他人也想到了。阿历克斯是个会思考得稍久一点的人，而萨帝罗斯却不失。这就是他们现在为什么朝普罗可斯人的故乡——普罗可斯进发的原因。阿历克斯第一百万次感谢玛球里、阿瑞斯和哈德斯，以及复活了萨帝罗斯的詹娜。阿历克斯只去过普罗可斯两次，只有一次没有普罗可斯的向导，他不想再重温那次经历；因为普罗可斯如他们的脾气一样，因他们的不友善而广为人知。

但正如他们所说的，"人算不如天算……"小队断咖啡了。现在，如果他们没有去普罗可斯，即使有萨帝罗斯和阿历克斯的帮助，皮卡德也将会全权控制，直到小队前往他们应该去的地方。然而，小队在向普罗可斯前进：这个由冰冷、荒芜与严寒拼成的四个字母的国家和地区。萨帝罗斯曾坚决反对接近普罗可斯而没有咖啡的供应，除非他想冻死。（当然之后，他就想起但凡死过一次的人绝不会期待死第二次）阿历克斯表示同意，解释说普罗可斯的气候不仅仅是寒冷这个词的字面意思，还要包括隐喻。毕竟普罗可斯的术士全部是火使也是有理由的，阿历克斯敢担保说如果没有什么取暖的饮料，在太阳还未升起的时候，这种温度将会持续。

这就导致船在火之岩的沿海沙滩上登陆，紧接着又导致了寻找一个叫做洛河的遗迹，之后又导致了他们现在面临的困境。唔，或者说是皮卡德的困境，对此阿历克斯在一旁看着，无声地大笑。

现在阿历克斯作为建议他们在大炮上运用从火之岩带回的熔岩球的人，很高兴它很好地履行了自己的职责。甚至是皮卡德也满意与它的成功。然而，皮卡德并不高兴村中探险家们的反应，因为他们很快局就相当愉快地把大炮装到他的船上……而没有经过他的许可。皮卡德本来还没发现，直到过了很久在发现他的已经……受到摧残的船，因为他之前被一个极为热情的菲利克斯（虽然仍旧沉默）拽进了村中的废墟。但在他发现的时候，地狱的每一阶层都会很好地向之前洋洋自得的探险家们介绍了一通。菲利克斯不得不阻止皮卡德对这些人进行物理性的伤害，因为想起了另一个没经过他的允许就给他的船装上翅膀的村民的下场……而这个大炮甚至不是蓝色的。是黑色的。蓝色和黑色是个相当糟糕的搭配。

不过，菲利克斯终于成功把皮卡德拉到水手房，留下萨帝罗斯和阿历克斯来驾驶船前往普罗可斯。菲利克斯在皮卡德咆哮的时候保持沉默，但还是说出了事实。

"皮卡德，如果你你继续在船板上这么跺脚，它会漏的。"

皮卡德停下走路，怀疑地看着菲利克斯，"你连我说的一个字都没听，是不是？"

"你刚一开始反复反复地说，我就不再听了。"菲利克斯一本正经地说，"大概是二十分钟前，差不多吧。"

皮卡德摇了摇头，僵硬地转身躺在床上，"我一定还没睡够。"莱姆利亚人呻吟着，试图理解人们究竟为什么老往他的船上加东西而不经他的允许。它是他的船，而不是他们的，虽然这些东西到最后都很有用……噢好吧，也许找不到真正的原因。

"唔，那么你现在不需要我在这里了。"菲利克斯邪邪地咧嘴一笑，准备起身，结果被再度拉倒。

"你刚刚说什么？"皮卡德在他耳畔低沉地说。

"什么都没。"

"我也这么认为。"

* * *

菲利克斯和皮卡德不是唯一准备入睡的人。詹娜也在进入梦乡的半路上，并不是因为她把任何古怪归咎于缺觉，詹娜的问题没什么不同。她曾做过这些怪异的梦，他们都是关于四种力量与四名守护者的，但她记不得别的内容了。如果她非要猜测的话，她可能会想出一条理论，但会很牵强。那四种力量一定于四种元素精神力有关，这是她最确定的。但那些守护者们以及她在梦结束后的失落感她却找不到答案。甚至她的幽灵们也不能解释她做的梦……或者他们有意不为她解释。

三个存在看着他们的被守护者安详的睡着了，脸上都出现了不同的表情。努塔瑞现在没有个其他两人说话，因为他觉得他们应该告诉詹娜那些梦是什么。他说他比另外两个更了解詹娜，因为他曾在她初次复活的时候帮助了她，另外两个幽灵在这件事上同意他，他们只知道告诉詹娜将会比让她自己找到真相更受伤。

三个幽灵能够感觉到来自哈德斯的继承人的灾难。哈德斯可能曾经激动于其他神的力量的弱化以及萨帝罗斯能够爱上詹娜的局势，但他是以一敌多。只需要两个或三个神（因为他们都被弱化了）来唤醒力量，就能够以之毁灭詹娜或萨帝罗斯，因为他们中的一个在继承者的故事中必将死亡，如此事情便能按照其他神的意志来进展。

努林塔瑞是第一个察觉到来自基亚那流出的不断增强的能量的。她刚把这件事对他的兄弟们说，他们就也感觉到了能量的爆发，那是曾被捕自然的力量所压制住的。但他们对于神的意旨无能为力，毕竟他们只是幽灵。

"愚蠢的人类。"努塔瑞嘟囔着，"在他们有机会的时候，他们就应该毁了阿尼莫斯。现在太晚了。"

"我们必须确保第四座灯塔还未点燃。"努林塔瑞温和地说，"我们必须拖延众神，给哈德斯提供足够的时间来找到保护他的孩子的方法。"

"你怎么认为我们能办到？"索林那瑞咕哝着，"他们只需要一个火使进入灯塔，而普罗科斯遍地都是。"

"不。灯塔不能够拖延众神。他们现在没有使用阿瑞斯的力量来召唤阿尼莫斯德的能量。"努塔瑞办了个鬼脸，"我没有感觉到火之力量。大部分都是风。"

"宙斯。"三个人咆哮着。

"他们将会在小队点燃灯塔之前召唤继承者，"索林那瑞声明，"他们可能甚至运用灯塔来声东击西，如此一来没人能意识到她已经走了。"

"萨帝罗斯会意识到的。"努林塔瑞怒囔着。

"哦，那很好。我们就把他们两个都给他们。"努塔瑞惊叫道。

"他们可能甚至不用召唤詹娜，"索林那瑞低声说，就好像他并不想说出自己的想法却不得不说，"毕竟，这其中可能还有一个原因——'那些众神'并不包括阿瑞斯。"

如果幽灵们不是幽灵，他们就可能会在他们意识到当前希望多么渺茫的时候苍白了脸颊。

"该死的。"努塔瑞咒骂道。很好地总结了现下情况。

* * *

"你知道，萨帝罗斯，那里有一块不错的冰块。"阿历克斯说，看着堵住了他们前往普罗可斯的冰墙。

"就那么一小块而已。"普罗可斯人嘟囔着，走向船尾，脸上带着一抹阴沉的笑容。

"一小块？他说'一小块'。"阿历克斯跟着普罗可斯人往后走，叹息道，"萨帝罗斯，那是一堵冰墙！"

萨帝罗斯没理他，专心检查熔岩之球是否仍在大炮中。看到球平安无事，他走到大炮的后面。

"即使是一个军的火使，也不能融化那样的冰墙！"

萨帝罗斯看着熔岩之球射出，越过阿历克斯撞向冰块，笔直地融化了它所穿过的冰，留下一个巨大的空洞。普罗可斯人眉头紧锁，瞪着冰障。冰障崩裂，融化，消失，船能够通过了。

"不过就是一小块冰而已。"他简单地说，回到船舵，驾驶着船前往普罗可斯。

阿历克斯无力地仰头看天。"普罗可斯人！他们自以为全知全能！"

* * *

小队到达普罗可斯的时候天色已晚，风比白天的时候还要猛烈，温度也比阳光照耀的时候低两倍。所有的斗篷、围巾和保暖的衣物也不能足以御寒。正如阿历克斯所说，就好象有股股寒冷从你体内涌出，什么都不能保暖。米娅走路的时候早就与阿历克斯紧紧拥抱，菲利克斯曾发现自己无比希望小队的其他人都处于暂时的疯狂状态，这样他就能抓住皮卡德了（但事实则是，每个人最后都会阻止他，因为瓦尔的法律在世界的任何地方都存在着）。詹娜从萨帝罗斯那里寻求温暖，但在他们到达普罗可斯之门的时候后退了一步。

萨帝罗斯轻易地找到了所有普罗可斯人都知道的隐藏的控制杆，一扇门被打开。每个人都想冲入村子，但高高的大门仅仅遮住了些许的大风。

"止步。只有普罗可斯人才能进入普罗可斯。"一个年长的普罗可斯人提着一盏灯笼，从一个小屋出来，会见小队。

萨帝罗斯发出一声厉声大笑，"你还守着大门呢，老头？我以为他们现在会让你退休呢。"

看门人恍然大悟，看到萨帝罗斯站在光中。他微笑起来，"萨帝罗斯！我们还以为你死了！见到你回来真好，年轻人。来来，我会亲自给你打开内门的，这样就不会有人问任何问题。"

萨帝罗斯点点头，看门人领着他们前往内门，比外门的雕刻更为精美。

萨帝罗斯自动屏蔽老人的滔滔不绝。他很小的时候就认识看门人了，事实上是因为他曾好几次在深夜的时候被从普罗可斯的外面抓回来。

小队朝旅馆走去，皮卡德和阿历克斯立即如蜜蜂一般向咖啡冲去。其他人也都需要一些温暖的饮品，祛除内寒。

"没错，有个普罗可斯人在，进入普罗可斯要容易多了。"阿历克斯嘟囔着，记起了他那次来普罗可斯找阿加迪奥和喀斯特的经历，那个看门人几乎问了他一晚上的问题（"如果你真的为了这个来普罗可斯"以及"如果你真的为了那个来普罗可斯"，真是个噩梦）。

令人惊讶的是，萨帝罗斯是那一夜唯一一个没有安置好的人。没错，返回普罗可斯就意味着回家，到了第二天早晨他的父亲就会知道他的归来。但那是个大问题。他已经感到头痛了。在他的父亲和普罗可斯的长老之间……也许他应该压根就不回来。


	18. 暴风雪并非皆为冰冷

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_第十八章：暴风雪并非皆为冰冷_

* * *

萨帝罗斯抬头仰视着曾经对他而言是"家"的房子，呆呆地转身离开。他的父亲的话语比家乡的寒风更而冰冷刺骨。

* * *

_"__你是我们家庭的耻辱，萨帝罗斯！"蓝发男子朝他的儿子吼道，后者面无表情地站着承受他父亲的怒火。萨帝罗斯的父亲，是普罗可斯最有正直的人之一，以他在普罗可斯人中对正义与权利的判断而知命，现在对于做一些必要的事来说服他的儿子而充分准备。"你怎么敢在这里大跳华尔兹？你__**失败**__了！你没能保护好你未来的妻子！如果你甚至做不到那件事，你如何能保护好我们的村子？"_

"_最后再说一次，父亲，梅纳蒂不是我的未婚妻。"萨帝罗斯平静地说，他双眼木然，毫无生命力，就好像他的思想早已远离这个房子。_

"_**不许抵触我**__！我是你的__**父**__亲！直到我垂老之时、作为一个普罗可斯的长老寻求合法的地盘之前，你都处于__**我的**__管辖范围之内！"年长的男人继续在房内踱步，直道他冷静下来，"我为我的失去理智而道歉，儿子。浪费掉_她的_家庭的力量真是个耻辱。毕竟，她的妹妹已经订婚了。但只要普罗可斯有另一个坚实的家庭——"_

"_不。"_

"……_你说什么？"他父亲的声音低沉而危险，几乎和萨帝罗斯战斗前的声音一样。_

"_我说'不'，父亲。"_

"_我想你就是这么说的。"他的父亲叹了口气，用疲惫的双眼看着萨帝罗斯，"我比你更了解这个世界，儿子。你应该相信我的判断。那都是为了你好——"_

"_我相信我可以自己做决定，父亲。我早就不是个小孩了。"_

"_我不关心你的年龄！只要你是我的儿子，你就必须__**遵守**__我的规定！"_

"_那我很久以前就不是你的儿子了，父亲！从母亲死后！"_

"_你竟__**敢**__提你母亲的名字，让那位高贵的女士安息吧。她 一直想让你活得最好！萨帝罗斯，什么都要以她的利益为先！可你又做了什么？你用你的丑态玷污了她的名字！"_

"_我想我们对于什么会玷污她的名字有很大的分歧。她不会想让她的儿子被当作你实现你在普罗可斯的野心的牺牲品的。他会想让我找到我自己的命运——"_

"_她只想让你活得最好！__"_

"_这不意味着等同于你以为的最好！"萨帝罗斯的声音高过了他的父亲，"她死后，你变得颓然。没有了母亲，你垂涎的惟有力量。但这还不够，是不是，父亲？"_

"_萨帝罗斯，够了。"_

"_不，不够。在你能够超过普罗可斯的统治者的时候，仅仅当个长老是不够的！"_

"_萨帝罗斯，__**够了**__！"_

"_我__**拒绝**__成为__**你**__获得力量的踏脚石！"_

"_**萨帝罗斯**__！"_

_血红的眼瞳于红宝石色的眼瞳相瞪，年长者的红宝石眼睛俯视着自称是他儿子的"男孩"。一个残忍的微笑在他的脸上绽开，萨帝罗斯立即认出了他父亲眼中的疯狂。_

"_你。你不是我的儿子。我的儿子，萨帝罗斯，已经死了。他死在金星灯塔。"_

"_你的儿子早在那之前就死了。"_

"_**萨帝罗斯**__！我没有办法了，你这次竟做到这地步。从现在起，你不再是我的儿子！你不再是我家庭的血统的继承人，也不再是普罗可斯人。"_

_萨帝罗斯睁大了眼睛，"父亲——"_

"_但愿你永远不能再次踏入我们的村子。但愿你永远不能呼唤我们的神。"萨帝罗斯的父亲继续说道，声音一再提高，压过了他的儿子。_

"_父亲，求你。"_

"_**你是背信弃义最坏的表现，是个叛国者。从这一天起，普罗可斯人不会再把你当作我们中的一员，作为处罚他们可以在见到你之时处决你**__！"_

"_父亲！"萨帝罗斯嘶哑着嗓子。不再是傲慢自大的领导者，而是因母亲的逝世而被摧毁的少年，在他父亲决定让他的儿子踏上他的足迹、作为普罗可斯最伟大的勇士以及在时机到来之际成为村中的统治者的时候。_

"_滚出我的房子。滚！__**滚**__！"_

_萨帝罗斯转身——并不是生命中的第一次——跑出了他父亲的书房。然而这一次，他再也不能回到自己的卧室，把自己的锁在里面，直到他的父亲冷静来后悔自己的言词。不，这一次，再也没有避难所，普罗可斯已与他无关，他从前的家成为了他的敌人。萨帝罗斯跑出了那栋漂亮的房子，以及包围它的铁门。只有当他穿过了这些大门，他才减慢步伐，最后停下，再度转身凝望这座不容他的房子。_

* * *

面对着寒风，萨帝罗斯颤抖着转身离开。他父亲要通知长老会、让自己的儿子在眼前被杀还需要几个小时。他不得不在中午之前离开村子……他知道他不愿伤害任何他认识的人。

"你要离开我们了？"

萨帝罗斯扭头看到一个悄无声息跟踪他的水使，"我为什么要那么做？"

"你时间有限，我们也一样。"

萨帝罗斯冲阿历克斯假笑道，"你知道，偷听私人谈话是极为无礼的。"

"那是私人谈话吗？你们两个都在大吵大闹，我很惊讶现在居然还没有人试图杀你。"

萨帝罗斯的微笑转为讽刺，"在委员会说'是'之前，他们不能那么做。_他_得通知他们，这会花上几个小时。在那之前我早就离开了。"

"用皮卡德的船？我表示怀疑。"

萨帝罗斯对此大笑，"冒皮卡德发火的险？阿历克斯你忘了那艘你们都以为是'我的'船实际上是梅纳蒂的。她不知道怎么使，所以她就把它给我了。_我的_船还在普罗可斯。"

"那你要去哪儿？"阿历克斯温和地问，"我不是在关心你、为你担心。_我_知道你自己能照顾好自己……但詹娜会很好奇的。"

萨帝罗斯突然停脚，"阿历克斯。你必须，在**任何**情况下，都不要向她提起我离开普罗可斯的原因，直到她离这儿远远的。如果……如果我的前任父亲发现了她是谁……他已经猜疑我反抗他的另一个动机了。"

"我不想你显然认为的那样白痴。她会很安全的。或者说，至少不在普罗可斯的法律的管辖之外（阿历克斯于此谈到萨帝罗斯前任父亲的意愿），但我不能保证她完全安全……你知道灯塔是很棘手的。"

"现在不是开玩笑的时间，阿历克斯。"萨帝罗斯朝村中走去。"我最好去基亚那。毕竟，菲利克斯将会为了库拉塔去那里的。"

阿历克斯点点头，即使他心里觉得应该把萨帝罗斯送到除基亚那以外的_任何地方_去，但正如他之前所说，他相信萨帝罗斯，正如朋友之间的相互信任。"那么再见，我的朋友。"阿历克斯从来就不是个善于道别的人，但他知道这一次他不得不说。

"火星灯塔点燃后，我们会再会的。"两个单人站在那里，不确定应该做什么。他们都不是那种抓着另一个拥抱一下的类型，但对他们而言握握手似乎正为合适。萨帝罗斯蹙眉，似乎想起了什么似的，而后把垂饰从铠甲上解下来，和他的灵魂所依附的那个是一样的，这事好像已经过了多年了。拌个鬼脸，他把它一分为二，任由碎片掉到地上。而后最后朝阿历克斯点点头，他朝码头的方向离去。

阿历克斯看着地面上参差不齐的两块钢铁碎片。他弯腰拾起，朝旅馆走去，脑中萦绕着荒唐可笑不切实际的杀死萨帝罗斯的父亲的计划。但在他靠近旅馆的时候，一个新的想法蹦出来。要把这个情况解释给詹娜听。哦不。也许他不应该这样急着赶回旅馆。

* * *

"詹娜，我确信他们两个会在任何时候回来的。"那个早上，艾萨克第三遍如是说道。其他人都已经接受了当前情况的了无希望，以及米娅和詹娜因为阿历克斯和萨帝罗斯消失得无影无踪而发狂的事实。

任何詹娜要回答艾萨克的话都消失于唇边，因为旅馆的门打开，阿历克斯进来了。你几乎可以认为阿历克斯在看到众人都似乎在等待他、起身迎接的时候脸色变得苍白。他坐在大桌子上，一字未说，过去给自己倒了一杯咖啡，又考虑不喝了，"这里有没有酒？"

"你给我等一下！"詹娜在他往酒窖走去的时候喊道，"萨帝罗斯在哪儿？"

他们已经走进了酒窖的小房间，这是一个充满乡村气息的房间，酒瓶堆满了墙。阿历克斯开始浏览他们，但并没有真的特别寻找什么，只是拖延时间而已。"萨帝罗斯不在这儿。"

"那他去哪儿了？"

阿历克斯止步，面无表情地直视着前方，"基亚那。"

"**基亚那**？以哈德斯的名义，他去那儿干嘛？"

"因为在一小时之内，不仅是他的父亲，普罗可斯的所有人都要让他见血。"

"**什么**？"

"你声音低点儿，行不行？"阿历克斯完全无视萨帝罗斯说的话，告诉了这个发疯的死灵法师关于萨帝罗斯的父亲的野心、身为儿子的反抗——现在不再是儿子了。詹娜在他的叙述过程中非常安静。当他讲完，她轻轻微笑着，就好像仅仅明白了什么事情。

"那很好，我已让枯萎，烧焦，煤炭跟着他，如此我就不必担心了。但这对我而言还不是终点。"

"我应该问问重点是什么么？"阿历克斯怀疑地问。他看到詹娜脸上的表情明显的担心转变为类似于相思的女生的坦率，这令他惊恐。

"萨帝罗斯愿意为我放弃一切。"詹娜急速越出酒窖，回到了旅馆的主房间。阿历克斯困惑地看着她离开，而后开启他刚刚挑选出的白兰地，"这女孩我永远都搞不懂。"

* * *

阿历克斯离开房间之后，努林塔瑞、努塔瑞和索林那瑞就出现了。三个人的脸上都挂着担心，"这不是个好的发展。"索林那瑞嘟囔着。

"等于把一只羊送入狼窝。"努塔瑞咕哝着。尔后他看到努林塔瑞尖锐地看着他，"怎么了？"

"什么怎么了？去追他，这就是怎么了！你是我们中唯一一个能够创造出实体的人，如果要去追他、确保他不会进入阿尼莫斯的话！你还等什么？**去啊**！"

努塔瑞叹了口气，消失于视野中，集中注意力寻找萨帝罗斯。

努塔瑞皱眉转向索林那瑞，"我们要告诉她吗？"

索林那瑞摇摇头，"不。等到我们看到众神的下一步之后。毕竟他们可能不会去追萨帝罗斯……尽管可能性甚微。"

"那已经是不争的事实了。"努林塔瑞嘟囔着，"我们需要更多的信息，而不仅仅是刚才来自于努塔瑞的话。"

"同意。我回去和哈德斯谈谈。我们已经拖延太久了。"

努林塔瑞叹了口气。她是那个反对他们返回地狱的人，但他们现在已经分开，那就没有原因不去了。她看着索林那瑞也消失了，去寻找地狱之门以及他们的创造者。

* * *

阿历克斯，菲利克斯和艾萨克困惑地环视火星灯塔的第一个房间，两个人在他们应该走哪条路上达成了共识，另一个却不确定。

"我们应该走这条路。"阿历克斯抱怨道，拒绝朝菲利克斯和艾萨克领导的方向移动一步。詹娜看了这个水使几分钟后说，"萨帝罗斯之前来过这儿？"

阿历克斯点点头。詹娜便站到阿历克斯身边，等待其余人意识到他们正在朝一条死路走去。几分钟后，小队剩下的人也加入了他们，艾萨克则对阿历克斯嘟囔"什么也不说！"，后者比往常更加趾高气扬。小队跟着阿历克斯，阿历克斯沿着萨帝罗斯几天前的那一晚上告诉他的路线走，小队终于到达了有着双层的房间。这个房间的墙上有一排龙头，会随机喷射火焰，长度直达第二层的边缘。

他们能够看到他们想要通过的门就在第二层的另一端。艾萨克沉默地转向伊万，后者加速冲过这一层，他的速度和身材都非常具有优势。

"我始终不解你们为什么要带着这个小家伙走。"阿历克斯说，换来米娅的一眼责备，"怎么了？他_比_你年幼多了。"

"嗯嗯，哥们？门打不开！"伊万的声音从另一边传来。

"有机关吗？"皮卡德冲伊万回喊。

"是的，但我们需要把重的东西放到上面！"

詹娜环顾龙头四周，注意到角落里的一个小小的龙的雕像。她用肘轻推菲利克斯，指了指那个雕像。菲利克斯点头应答，朝雕像走去。使用移动，用雕像阻挡了火焰的喷射，他终于设法把它放到了机关上，门开了。

* * *

萨帝罗斯阴沉地瞪着眼前的桌子。此时此刻令他厌烦的并不是桌子，而是桌子上的东西。

"嘿，萨帝'嗝'罗斯，这种饮料叫'嗝'什么'嗝'？"三只火精灵中的一个睁着一对大大的、完全喝醉的眼睛问道。

"它_叫_酒。"他努力不让自己噎着。

"嘿不要对我们发'嗝'脾气！"另一只精灵声明，"这不是'嗝'我们的错，因为它上面没有标'嗝'签。"

"但你们现在在这里就是你们的错了。"萨帝罗斯指出，不相信他居然对醉酒的火精灵发火。

"唔，真的'嗝'不是'嗝'我们的错。詹娜叫我们'嗝'照看'嗝'你的。"

"为什么我不惊讶呢？"萨帝罗斯嘟囔着。他进了他的房间就发现他从甲板下的酒窖中拿的三瓶酒全被这三只精灵给喝干了。他能够认出这三只，除了詹娜外没人能把这三人组挨个分清：枯萎，烧焦，煤炭。他们全部醉倒，睡死过去。而他在这里本想"饮尽他的忧愁"来把这流行的普罗可斯用语重新阐释。所以他不得不下去多拿四瓶，想着他现在需要四瓶来缓解这三个东西造成的压力。他们已经醒了，却不太清楚他什么时候回来的，以及是什么导致了这番对话。萨帝罗斯叹口气，抚了抚胸膛，走到房间的另一端拿出四个酒杯。无视精灵对于他把他们计算在内的快活尖叫，他倒满四杯，把其中三杯放在已经东倒西歪的精灵前，之后才把注意力集中到痛饮自己的那杯上。


	19. 阿尼莫斯的秘密

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_第十九章：阿尼莫斯的秘密_

* * *

穿过地狱之门，冥河汩汩地流淌着，地狱犬刻耳柏罗斯摇着尾巴欢迎新来的灵魂；穿过地狱深渊之神塔尔塔罗斯； 轻轻跑过七层地狱，以及乐园；通过地狱的所有宫殿。外墙是壮丽的玛瑙，高大的门是镶金的黑曜石，死亡与财富之神的城堡看起来更像是一个堡垒，而不是一个家，但一旦进入这黑屏障，里面便是豪华的紫色与绿色，各类珠宝与珍贵的精神构成闪闪发光的大厅。坐落于这奢华之中的便是哈德斯的王座之殿。

当索林那瑞进入，死亡与财富之神坐在他的宝座上，审批黑色的铠甲。这位幽灵单膝跪地，低下头颅。这是他第二次参见这个神——他的创造者。只有当哈德斯允许之后，他才敢从地板上站起来接近这个神。

"告诉我，索林那瑞，我的女儿怎么样了？"神温暖的声音在巨大的宫殿内回响，听起来平静沉着，但他那深棕色的眼睛却透露着担心。

"她暂时很好。"

"萨帝罗斯呢？除非人界有要紧的事，你不会来这里找我的。"

"就我所知，他很好，但他正在去基亚那的路上。"

"这有什么要紧的了？启示只有在火星灯塔的思维守护兽的毁灭与灯塔火焰被点燃才会释放。普罗可斯人都知道不去毁灭那些怪兽。普罗可斯的法律禁止这点。"

"我们不知道喀斯特和阿加迪奥在那儿。就好像他们一同从人界消失了一般。他们应该现在已经点燃了灯塔，但我们还没有看到力量的迹象，而且温度仍在持续下降。"

"这确实很奇怪。但记住了索林那瑞，阿瑞斯不会允许他自己掌管下的人的毁灭。我确信他们和萨帝罗斯将会平安无事。"

索林那瑞静静地站了片刻，而后嘟囔着说，"但萨帝罗斯被普罗可斯驱逐了。"

当神的狂怒遍及死亡领域，地狱的所有灵魂都在颤抖，"**什么**？"

* * *

"你怎么可能这会儿就起来了？你就没有一点宿醉吗？"其中一只精灵啪地睁开眼睛，看着似乎完全不受宿醉影响的普罗可斯人。

"我都喝了二十年了，所以我的大脑完全可以处理一瓶酒。你们就恰恰相反了，喝酒连二十个小时都不到。我也不完全不想成为你们现在这种状态。"

一只精灵吃力地说，"你这个恶毒的男人！你明知道会发生这种事！"

萨帝罗斯狡诈地笑，"罪名成立。事实上是我计划好的。"而后普罗可斯人把基亚那的这个房间留给精灵一整天。

三只精灵呻吟道，"詹娜一定不喜欢这样。"一只咕哝道。

"你会告诉她的，枯萎？"

"不会，你呢煤炭？"

"我才不。烧焦？"

"才不。"

* * *

库拉塔坐在阿尼莫斯遗迹旁边一张临时桌旁，刚刚完成一份古代普罗可斯语翻译；他之前就一直为此工作，因为上面极有可能告诉他如何进入阿尼莫斯的内部神殿。"现在让我看看……"他嘟囔着，"进入内部神殿的钥匙在于七十二个鞋带的持有者……这是什么东西——"

"你翻译错了。"一根手指指着原文中的一个字。

"哦，那太好了。谢谢你萨帝罗斯。等等……"库拉塔就要从椅子上摔下来，扭头便看到活生生的普罗可斯人。"你居然还活着？难道是某个我没意识到的古代普罗可斯咒语吗？"学者的眼睛闪烁着好奇，完全遗忘了翻译。

"不。"萨帝罗斯不去回答这位好奇的学者，"你到底在干什么？"他问道，把库拉塔的注意力拧回翻译上。

"我们正试图进入阿尼莫斯内部的神殿。"库拉塔叹气道，"但如你所见，实在是艰苦的工作。"库拉塔完全没有注意到萨帝罗斯脸上停留片刻的恐怖表情。

"你们为什么要试图进入内部神殿？"萨帝罗斯的声音很紧张，仿佛他正努力不让自己对于这种极端愚蠢的事情发火。

"你_知道_阿尼莫斯的秘密吗？想想这些废墟内所容纳的力量！古文明的秘密！我们能够治疗所有的疾病，复兴古代的城市与他们的光彩，这是古代文字所讲述的。"

萨帝罗斯的脸似乎变得阴暗了，"还要冒着冒着导致众神最初封印阿尼莫斯的古人所引起的恐怖的释放吗？"他嘶嘶地说。

库拉塔吃吃笑了起来，"你还相信那些幽灵的故事啊，萨帝罗斯？我本以为像你这样顶天立地的男人不会相信那些小孩子的故事的。你得知道那些事情是没有确切记录的。"

愚蠢，萨帝罗斯心想。他说他不相信那些故事，但他却害怕阿尼莫斯内部的天启之力的名字。害怕杜拉罕这个名字。愚蠢，萨帝罗斯翻看着翻译，匆忙浏览着。

"这一句是什么？"他指着那一行翻译，"_恐吓所有进入者，惟有寻求死亡者才可分得它的愤怒_。"

库拉塔看起来很困惑，"难道就是字面上的意思吗？我认为那面说的就是类似于海报上的不清晰的巧克力烙饼斯的东西。"

萨帝罗斯苦笑。这一句说就是，只有一心求死之人才能够获得杜拉罕的愤怒，因为他们将得到他们所_追求_的。"这里的所有学者都和你一样博学多识吗，库拉塔？"他讽刺地问道，坏事四周探索遗迹的牧师和学者。

"不。我懂得他们不会的绝大多数语言。"这是库拉塔爽快的回答。

"**什么**？"

* * *

于天上的高塔之中，众神在等待着。他们听到哈德斯惊讶的喊声之后便开始等待，等待着死亡与财富之神加入他们，降下他对阿瑞斯——所有普罗可斯人的守护神与创造者——的愤怒。

他们并没有等太长时间，哈德斯的漆黑战车及墨色战马很快踏过吴云而来，战马嘶吼出他们满腔的愤怒。不久，所有的神便坐在哈德斯的面前，等待着火星灯塔被点燃，当前他们中为强大的神开口道：

"阿瑞斯，我想听你的一句话。"

阿瑞斯对于他叔叔的腔调，在心中叹了口气。在他和他叔叔之间，将不会是一场愉快的谈话。阿瑞斯离开他的青铜宝座，走上人皮地毯，来到他叔叔的身边。通常他和他的叔叔都比大部分的神要相处得更好。阿瑞斯希望他们现在不会被打扰——

"你们两个可以在这里谈话，兄弟。"宙斯的声音从王座之殿传来，"你对阿瑞斯说的任何话都可以在我们面前说。"

哈德斯一扬眉，而后转向阿瑞斯。"你这个懦弱的、可怜的、一无是处的、母牛的崽子。"在朱庇特的怒视下他邪笑道，"来吧阿瑞斯，我们需要远离这些好奇的耳朵，好好谈一谈。"

"别以为我没有听到你对我兄弟的嘲笑！"赫拉冲哈德斯咆哮道，后者离开了大厅，阿瑞斯跟随其后。

"相信我姐妹，我是故意的。"他回喊道，消失于他们的视线之内。

（补：战神阿瑞斯是宙斯与赫拉的儿子，赫拉的象征便是母牛）

* * *

"是关于萨帝罗斯，对吗？"阿瑞斯嘟囔着。

"你理解力不错嘛，侄子。我猜我不需要再问明我心中的疑问，因为毫不怀疑你已经一清二楚并准备回答了。"

"我不能与命运作对，叔叔。火星灯塔未点燃前，我不能与普罗可斯的领导沟通。直到那时，我才能告诉他们，并纠正这个错误。我的力量与他们被他们的判断所限制，虽然是有害的。"

"那你要怎么办？"哈德斯嘶嘶地说，"你不能对萨帝罗斯不管不顾，连个守护者都没有！其他的家伙会毁灭他的！"

"我不会允许您的女儿——我的姊妹——的命运，由朱庇特的反复无常所掌控。我也不会允许杜拉罕再度被释放到人界，在他曾几乎毁灭它之后。杜拉罕是为了对抗命运的力量而创造，而现在我们中的大部分选择去忘记神也不能操纵命运这一点。请放心哈德斯，以我的力量，大门不会被打开。"

"是的，但你忘记了众神将会寻求另一个神的，阿瑞斯。你没看到赫菲斯托斯吗？毕竟，他对你的……唯命是从，我应该如何描述她——"

"不必担心，那不会成真的。我已经跟维纳斯说了。她在这件事上从未接近他，以后也不会。你忘了她是生为爱神的，哈德斯。即使她接近了，赫菲斯托斯是我们中最聪明的一个。他不会冒着毁灭人界的危险来实现丘比特所下的悲惨诅咒的！"

"真的吗？那为什么阿尼莫斯内部的力量还在增长？为什么那三人要遮掩这点？他们不可能对我撒谎的。他们不能。比起告诉我虚假的情报，他们拥有更多的能力来再造自己。"

阿瑞斯沉默片刻，处理一下这个信息。"我不知道您在说什么。我会和我兄弟谈谈的。"

哈德斯点点头，"我会密切注意你的所作所为的，以及你是否关照萨帝罗斯。我只能在地狱看到这么多。那三人毕竟是不完美的。"

"我会的，叔叔。我不像我的追随者所描绘的那样冷血。我会关照除我以外的好人的。我会保证在时机来临之际，萨帝罗斯会晓得虽然普罗可斯可能已经遗弃了他，我却没有。"

"很好。"哈德斯点点头作为道别，再次留下他的侄子、返回自己的领域，让阿瑞斯去发现事情的确切发展。

（补：阿瑞斯与最丑的男神赫菲斯托斯——伏尔坎是亲兄弟，阿弗洛狄忒是其嫂子与偷情的对象 ）

* * *

"兄弟，你有空吗？"阿瑞斯冲入赫菲斯托斯的铸造间。

"怎么了阿瑞斯？你的矛又断了？那会是这个月的第四次。"赫菲斯托斯的声音吃吃笑着回答战神。

"不。萨杜恩，难道我已经损坏了它那么多次？"

"没错，亲爱的兄弟。"赫菲斯托斯自铸造间露面，带着微笑的脸上都是灰尘。

"我下个月会努力不让它坏掉的。"阿瑞斯困窘地说，"但我想知道一些更严肃的事情，兄弟。"

赫菲斯托斯的微笑自脸上消失，"我明白了。进里面来谈。独眼巨人不会告诉任何人他们所听到的事情。"

两兄弟进入了铸造间。阿瑞斯进过这里多次，也几乎从不与他的兄弟争吵，除了唯一的一次他被发现和维纳斯在一起。

"现在，兄弟。你来是不是为了想要知道我所认为你所想的事情？"赫菲斯托斯的眼睛很严肃。

"恐怕是的。我相信你兄弟，但我叔叔却不。"

"他确实不会。在你的儿子对他做了那件事之后。"

"兄弟，你到底在说什么？你应该知道我没有儿子的。"阿瑞斯说，看到他的兄弟的表情能够变得冷酷。

"真的吗？我本以为你和丘比特之箭的相似之处仅仅是巧合而已。别对我撒谎兄弟！我已经问过维纳斯他的血缘了。"

阿瑞斯叹息道，"难道我们必须得回顾这个问题吗，兄弟？一次，**就一次**我被那个身为一个妻子的女巫所勾引，被你给她所制造的腰带上的咒语所阻止——如果你还好心的记得的话，你给我们之间造成了一个你永远都不允许修补的裂痕！"

"但不仅仅一次，兄弟！我非常清楚维纳斯（因为萨杜恩的毁灭，她自己承认了），所以我怎么可能相信你阿瑞斯？"

阿瑞斯的眼睛被怒火所笼罩，"她告诉你她去哪儿了，但却没有告诉你发生了什么，对不对？萨杜恩的毁灭，赫菲斯托斯，我没有碰她，出于_你_的缘故，而这就是你对我的回报？通过毁灭我们的叔叔的心灵支柱？赫菲斯托斯，他已经遭受了足够的痛苦。至少你应该通过他孩子的生命让他的精神得到升华！"阿瑞斯怒道，记起了他之前在哈德斯面前是如何维护他的兄弟的。"你会冒着因为某种你明知道不应该出现的东西而让整个人界毁于一旦的危险！"

"兄弟，阿尼莫斯的生物已经在神殿中腐朽了千年。没有任何光与食物，它将是可以驯服的，愿意为了获得再次见到这个世界的机会而做任何事。我们不会因为他的解放而毁灭人界的。"

阿瑞斯嘲弄着说，"你仅仅看到了月球明亮的一面，兄弟。"他转身离开，贴身擦过那些独眼巨人。"是的，杜拉罕确实在阿尼莫斯的黑暗中度过了千年，但可能那只会让他更为强大，也可能是你所想象不到的更为欺诈的生物。现在，我有个必须关照的凡人，你得原谅我。"

"那我就要同情那个凡人了！"赫菲斯托斯冲阿瑞斯身后喊道，"有你这么个守护者。"

"我也能体谅她的痛苦，"阿瑞斯同意道，"有你这个尽全力杀无辜的他的人。"说着这些话，战神离开了铸造间，留下沉思的铁匠。

* * *

那一夜，萨帝罗斯醒得很晚，是被沉重的敲门声吵醒的。他迷蒙地睁眼，看到一个之前见过一面的信使，是为"破译阿尼莫斯"的牧师们所差遣的。

"怎么了？"

"库拉塔先生刚刚进入了阿尼莫斯。他说你愿意知道的。"

"阿瑞斯，救救我们。"萨帝罗斯咒骂着，跑到屋里抓起他的铠甲，朝遗迹跑去。

他刚从门厅小时，信使边露出一个残忍的微笑，他的外表渐渐消失，显露出捷足的神之使者玛球里的模样（补：因为游戏中就是"玛球里"，虽然应为墨丘利，但还是沿用汉化版游戏中的翻译），"那么，开始了。"他奸笑着消失了，准备去告诉其他神萨帝罗斯不久就会加入他们了。

但另一个身影尾随这个神出现。那黑色的身影在喉咙深处发出低低的咆哮，"没错，开始了。"努塔瑞嘟囔着，消失前往哈德斯的领域。"但它不会以你们神所期待的那种方式结束，那是由命运决定的。"

* * *

詹娜拿着传送之石，好奇地凝视着它，想知道它是否真能把她传送他任何她想去的地方，甚至再想到她可以加入基亚那的萨帝罗斯的时候心满意足了几个小时。但如果她这么干了，她的哥哥会扒掉她的皮。他们还没有探索出传送之石的所有力量，所以一切还未有定数，但这还不是让詹娜整晚失眠的事情。

有什么东西不对劲。这种感觉在她身上蠕动攀爬，就好像在大海上的皮卡德的船上的一只青蛙。那种感觉停留在她的胸口，如一条恐惧与担心的蛇。它拨动她的心弦，让她无法入睡。她现在已经检查了每个人的睡姿八次之多，她知道他们都安稳地睡着。她也排除掉普罗可斯会有什么事发生的可能，因为她能够在灯塔上把这个村子看得一清二楚，看着每一栋房子，每一个燃烧的壁炉。但在这里，火星灯塔，却有一种萧瑟的气氛。

努塔瑞和索林那瑞都失去了踪影，但努林塔瑞对此什么都没说。他们中的一个跟着萨帝罗斯，她知道这点，但对于另一个的去所却没有任何解释。

詹娜对整件事情变得越发不安，和往常一样，她的脾气也渐渐上来，她的理智飞出了窗外。但她在因为担心而完全失去理智之前，被两个争吵的声音救回。

"你**现在**必须告诉她！"詹娜的耳朵在听到努塔瑞愤怒的声音的时候变得活跃起来，"索林那瑞正在告诉她的父亲我们所说的情况的半路上，但她必须知道，万一——唔，你知道会发生什么！"

"努塔瑞，如果她的父亲和阿瑞斯都做不到，她能干什么？"

"那么很抱歉我考虑到那将会发生的糟糕的结局，她会想要在阿尼莫斯的生物毁灭他之前跟他说一声再见的！"

詹娜从她试图入睡的地方跳了起来，朝她听到的声音的所在处走去。

"但我们甚至不能确信的知道，如果——"

"哈德斯，努林塔瑞！萨帝罗斯将会在早上消失得无影无踪，如果我们什么都不做的话，以及那个……生物会再度将降临于地面！甚至是众神也不能抵抗阿尼莫斯获得胜利。"

"那她能做什么？"

"我不知道！但她本来一开始不能够复活他，可她做到了！她至少可以尝试下！"

詹娜现身，走向争吵的幽灵，"我同意。"

"看到了吧。我告诉你我是对的。"努塔瑞自鸣得意地说。

"那好，你去把情况解释给她。"努林塔瑞朝他吼道。

在努塔瑞扭头看像詹娜的时候，骄傲的神色从他脸上消失，"你可能愿意坐下来听。你得接受很多东西。"

* * *

萨帝罗斯望着阿尼莫斯神殿的内部，恐惧的表情显露无遗，都不像是萨帝罗斯本来的表情了。神殿内被一种怪异的没有特定颜色的光照亮，虽无颜色，却现在非常苍白。通往阿尼莫斯深处的门紧锁着，这让萨帝罗斯感到迷惑。这神殿只不过太大了，库拉塔可能去的地方比较多，而这个学者现在又哪儿都不在而已。甚至是库拉塔也不可能对独自进入阿尼莫斯内部如此饥渴、再关上门。而且从神殿内部看来……就好像塔尔塔罗斯被带到了地面，而萨帝罗斯一点都不喜欢这种情况。

"欢迎你，年轻的勇士。"一个声音从神殿黑暗的区域传来，紧接着出现了三个身影。他们都是女人，一同行走，就好像是同一个思想和目标。三个人分享一只眼睛。

"你知道我们是谁吗，年轻人？"其中一个问到，把眼睛从另一个人那儿夺过来，掌握了几秒后又被第三个人抓走。

"我们是纺织三姐妹。"

"你可以说我们控制着所有——"

"即使是神也不能与我们相比。"

"我们是命运女神，命运三姐妹——"

"但今晚将会决定你的命运。"

萨帝罗斯向后逃离，恐惧渐渐吞没了他，他意识到这三个姐妹在暗指什么。

"你现在是否意识到了我们在这里的原因，年轻的普罗可斯的勇士，阿瑞斯所掌管的？"

"在你出生前夕，我们中的一个纺成你的丝，你的生命线。"

"随着你的长大，过了这么多年，我们中的另一个来调整你的丝。"

"今晚，我们中的最后一个将会决定是否到了切断你的丝的时候了。准备好了年轻的勇士，你已经死而复生，身后的门已经关闭，众神渴求鲜血……你的血。"


	20. 气数已尽

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_第二十章：气数已尽_

* * *

萨帝罗斯急切地环视着神殿，发现竟没有出路。通往阿尼莫斯外部的门已经紧紧的关闭了，他知道即使他努力去推动也不能改变自己的情形。他可以看到面前有另一扇门，但他不会去冒风险开_那_扇门。门的四周的墙上是四个暂时还未点燃的火炬。萨帝罗斯低头看向地板，发现他正站在一个是地上的一个巨大的圆圈之中，中间还刻划着精细的符号，在这种心情下他也没有翻译的希望。在他四周是四个小石桥，通向矩形房间的四个角落。每个角落都有石碑，但看了看脚下的深渊，萨帝罗斯决定目前最好原地不动。

"你知道吗，这房间最美丽的事情之一就是回声。"命运三女神中的一个对萨帝罗斯说。

"来自天堂的回声。你可以在这里听到众神在他们天上的宫殿中的声音。"另一个补充道。

"但现在他们正在宫殿外争吵——"

"**阿瑞斯！你怎么敢藐视我的判断？"**

"哦，已经回来了。"第三个命运女神咯咯笑着。

萨帝罗斯古怪地看着三个女热，但什么都没说。毕竟她们是_命运女神_。她们甚至比神更为强大，而且萨帝罗斯也不想再死一次。

"**朱庇特，我不会允许你做这样的事情。我支持我的决定。"**一个声音清晰地说，声音中所隐藏的力量让萨帝罗斯的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他认识这个声音，每个普罗可斯人都认识。

"**你做出了错误的选择，阿瑞斯。"**朱庇特雷鸣般地说。

"**我会支持所有的普罗可斯人，朱庇特，不论怎样。"**

"**那会在最后毁了你自己的，记住我的话！"**

"**那样也好。"**

沉雷远播者哼了一声，**"那就这样。我们会在没有你的力量的情况下继续。"**

"**也没有我的，父亲。"**一个女性声音插了进来。这个声音比之前的男性的更为平静，对自己更有把握。这是灰眼睛的雅典娜。

"**雅典娜，你居然要反抗你的父亲？反抗神的判断？"**

"**我是智慧女神，而您的所为很是愚蠢。杜拉罕（补：无头骑士）是撒督恩的创造者，因此即使是您也无法控制。"**

"**但是你们两个对其余的我们。你必须看到你自己行为中的愚蠢，智慧女神。"**一个柔滑的女性声音插入，如丝一样平滑，也如刚一样锋利。

"**是三个对你们。"**一个低沉的男中音插入。这是詹娜父亲的声音，哈德斯的声音。**"我不会允许你毁灭我的女儿。"**

"**哦，但我们要毁灭的不是你的女儿，哈德斯。"**另一个神介入，他的声音甜蜜似酒。"你应该高兴，毕竟当杜拉罕完了，你就少了一个要容忍的人类幽灵。"

"**毁了他，你就会去毁了我的女儿，也许我还应加上你的兄弟，狄俄尼索斯。"**

"**兄弟，你必须知道只有你们三个是不可能阻止我们的。我们有两个元素之神，只需命令其余元素的精神来点燃打开大门的四把钥匙。"**

_那些火把。_萨帝罗斯心想。_他们要使用元素灵魂的力量来点燃火把。但元素的精神是谁？_

"**我们会注意的。"**哈德斯回答了那个声音带着海浪冲击海岸之声的神。

"**那就这样。当杜拉罕被复活，你的惩罚将会与你如此愚蠢所保护的人类一同计处。"**汇集乌云之人（补：即宙斯/朱庇特）说，"**现在让我们开始吧。"**

萨帝罗斯有瞬间的失明，因为房间的一个角落突然被四色的光芒充满的时候伴随着巨大的闪光，那紫光看起来就象……精灵？

风精灵聚集在一起形成了一团紫色的火焰，引起墙上的其中一把火炬的点燃。萨帝罗斯听到了一声长长的生锈的机械装置的运转……门上的一把锁已被打开。

"**现在，维纳斯。"**沉雷远播者命令。

房间中又是一道闪光，萨帝罗斯可以看到地精灵汇集成了他们的火焰。另一把生锈的锁被打开。

"**玛球里。"**

_玛球里？等等他难道不是阿历克斯_……萨帝罗斯的思路被一团蓝色的光芒切断，第三把锁被打开。

"**伏尔坎。"**众神的统治者命令道。

"**伏尔坎，请不要这么做。你知道这是错的。"**萨帝罗斯听到阿瑞斯恳求他的兄弟，但却完全无用，伴随着火精灵的出现——其中的三个看起来好像，好吧，喝醉了——最后一把锁被打开。但门仍紧闭着。喀哒的声音发出，萨帝罗斯疑惑地看着门。灯塔的守护者！他们就是让门紧闭的原因。只有当他们被毁灭了，门才会打开。但菲利克斯和其他人正努力去点燃灯塔。哦不。当四个怪物出现，其中一个把门关上，萨帝罗斯向后退去，后背抵着通往阿尼莫斯外面的石门。好吧，至少萨帝罗斯现在知道另外的术士正在点燃火星灯塔的路上，但这一次，这个念头并不能鼓舞人心。

一声低沉的喃喃声似乎是来自楼梯彼端的回声，萨帝罗斯开始听到了脚步声。父母给他们的孩子所讲的所有恐怖故事在他眼前成为现实。那个关于一个只有时间的守护者本身才能够控制的怪兽的故事。父母会说坏孩子将被送到阿尼莫斯的神殿内部，引诱杜拉罕出来；因为在黑暗中他看不见，只能闻。人肉的味道。不幸的是这些故事都没有好结局，没有王子杀死所谓的龙，而且一生中的第一次，萨帝罗斯感到了惧意。比他以往更为害怕，当这个黑暗中潜伏的东西以平稳的步调靠近时。

脚步声越发响亮，萨帝罗斯发现他已紧靠到阿尼莫斯的冰冷石壁上，毫无退路。

"唔嗯嗯，萨帝罗斯？我们就这样靠在墙上有什么理由吗？"

萨帝罗斯地头看到三个火精灵和他一起被向后压到墙上，"枯萎？烧焦？煤炭？"三个精灵点点头。

"**阿瑞斯看你干了什么？"**

当朱庇特雷鸣般的声音传来，萨帝罗斯和精灵们都捂住耳朵。

"**你现在没看到你计划中的漏洞吗，我的父亲？你只需要一个神来命令精灵点亮火把，你也只需要一个神来告诉他们跟着命令做。"**阿瑞斯的声音听起来自鸣得意，甚至对于萨帝罗斯来说。

普罗可斯人扭头怀疑地看着三个精灵，"那么在我一生中最需要的时候，我的创造者给我派了三个精灵……你们这三个精灵。"当烧焦轻轻打嗝的时候，他的猜疑被得到证实，不仅呻吟了一下，"我现在感到真安全……"

"别担心萨帝罗斯！"煤炭（枯萎？烧焦？谁知道？）尖叫道，"不只有我们三个，我们是十八个！"

萨帝罗斯看向坚决的精灵所指向的房间的一角，他能够看到一群火精灵坐在那里，朝他招手。而后他又注意到代表火焰历来你干的火把已经熄灭，他听到一声来自生锈的锁回到原位所发出的嘎吱声。突然他知道了现在事情的进展，但伴随着杜拉罕的脚步声更加响亮，他又希望他能够及时脱离这里。


	21. 日落的完美

**敞开心扉的幻想**

_尾声：__日落的完美_

* * *

萨帝罗斯恢复得很快，这就使得阿利克斯需要在这个普罗可斯人进他的房间的时候有躲起来的需要。没错，普罗可斯人。随着最后一座灯塔的点燃，一个发怒的神出现在村中的长老面前，而且……当然他们不会说出来，但他们立即欢迎萨帝罗斯返回普罗可斯，谁陪着他都可以。

当然还有一些细节问题需要解决。其中一点就是精灵在与毁灭之龙的战斗中神秘消失了，如果没有阿利克斯，有几个术士可能就会被杀死了。然而，他的……不寻常的战斗力导致了可以预见的多米诺效应。这就是为什么现在每个人都明白了火星灯塔与阿尼莫斯神殿到底发生了什么。令人惊讶的是，这没有改变任何人对其他人的观点。菲利克斯对于詹娜仍是过度保护，米娅仍旧对阿利克斯和萨帝罗斯喝酒的恶习而大为光火，皮卡德和菲利克斯几乎他们保守他们关系的秘密……事实上什么都没变。这就使詹娜所考虑的：改变。她仍和萨帝罗斯留在普罗可斯，在那里他还有些问题要处理，之后他们就可以回到瓦尔，与其他人团聚。也许应该称之为新瓦尔。阿尔法山崩塌了，但每个人都自熔岩喷射到他们村子的时候成功逃生。根据菲利克斯最后一封信，瓦尔被圆满地重建……当然还有另加的房子。（菲利克斯也有寄信给萨帝罗斯，新的内容詹娜并不知道）

詹娜早就知晓了菲利克斯和皮卡德的关系，因此并不惊讶于这位莱姆利亚人选择留在菲利克斯身边，而不是返回莱姆利亚。同样，阿利克斯和米娅也决定留在瓦尔帮助重建工作（阿利克斯仍对于他在旅行开始的动机有点小小的愧疚）。他们被村民们所接受，因此他们就需要一栋新房子。詹娜很想知道阿利克斯什么时候才能不再灌木丛周围巡逻、向米娅求婚，但了解阿利克斯的她知道那只需要一个完美的时机。伊万和西芭现在在基亚那，都想发现自己的根源。如果他们是兄妹的话，詹娜也会毫不惊讶，因为他们的长相与举止如此相似，但她会让他们自己去发现的。詹娜伸个懒腰，从窗口移开。现在是唤醒萨帝罗斯的时候了，毕竟所有的普罗可斯人（像她哥哥）都不习惯于早起。如果不叫他，萨帝罗斯的一天会从中午开始，到午夜结束。

* * *

萨帝罗斯很不习惯在梦中被不同的存在所拜访。在阿尼莫斯事故之后，他就被阿瑞斯的使者——复仇女神——所拜访，确保他知道即使普罗可斯的长老们不接受他返回普罗可斯，他仍然是阿瑞斯的被创造者之一，因此将会永远处于这位神的保护之下。但这是他第一次被他认识的人所拜访。当詹娜在那天早晨唤他醒来，他也动摇不了这份梦的记忆。他也不能无视在他醒来的时候握着两个小小的指环的事实。两个都是他从未见过的黑色石头，用白金镶边。他也遗忘不了努塔瑞对他的所说的话，_"哦，詹娜的父亲送来他的问候，允许你娶她的女儿。"_

* * *

詹娜和萨帝罗斯那天早上离开了普罗可斯，朝阿加迪奥和喀斯特挥手告别（这两人将在下一年结婚），乘坐萨帝罗斯的船，一个月后回到了瓦尔。似乎什么都没有实质上的改变，当然除了几件要事。杰拉尔德现在是瓦尔的市长了，他的父亲说他觉得他的儿子能够担负这个职责。他还没有向任何人求婚，但谁都不能否认他对瓦尔的金发者投去的毋庸置疑的敏锐目光，也不能否认回给他的眼神更加敏锐。当然萨帝罗斯，阿利克斯和艾萨克会打趣说如果有个迷你杰拉尔德到处跑的话，他们会为这个世界感到担忧。

艾萨克重建了库拉塔的房子，独自居住在那里，以及所有的地精灵。（菲利克斯从未真正喜欢过这些爱管闲事的家伙们）所以他很高兴地把他们托付给艾萨克，后者发现他们是极好的伙伴。在晚上，他就会坐在起居室内——壁炉内火焰烧得旺盛——被一圈精灵围着，讨论着关于世界的问题（艾萨克正在成为一名学者的道路上，然而没库拉塔那么古怪——后者选择留在了基亚那）。

* * *

如果你从艾萨克的房子一路往上走，你就会认为你掉进了一个沼泽……因为确实是这样。阿历克斯和米娅的房子被水和水生植物所包围。他们的房子由百木建成，并由米娅的学徒——现在都是高水平的治疗者——所送来的作为礼物的大理石作为地基。草坪中央站着三棵垂柳，形成半圆形，对着房子。阿历克斯就是站在这里辩论的。当然，米娅不知道她的父亲是谁，因此他不能够在向她求婚的时候征求任何人的意见，这也就减少了他很多麻烦。现在，阿历克斯就和每个即将求婚的寻常男人一样，很是苦恼。

"阿历克斯。你要进来吗？已经很晚了。"米娅温和的声音让阿克斯得知她就在他身边。

"很快。我在思考着一些事情。"

"不喝一杯吗？"米娅很困惑地望着他。

如果她能知道的话，阿历克斯心想。他已经靠不断不断地喝水来克制自己，但他现在其实根本没在思考，不是吗？

"我能帮上什么忙吗？"米娅平静地问，就好像没有期待着阿历克斯来向她求助。

阿历克斯转身面冲她，米娅能够看到他手中攥着什么东西，但却猜不出那是什么。"也许你可以。"他静静地说，但他没再说什么别的，就好像……就好像阿历克斯害怕继续下去似的。

米娅朝阿历克斯迈了一步，想看看到底是什么令他烦恼；当阿历克斯突然向她单膝跪下的时候，几乎后退。她睁大了眼睛，看着他握住她的右手，展开他的左手——她能够看到一个由蓝宝石做成的深蓝色戒指，顶端镶嵌着一枚简单的蓝钻。

阿历克斯的双眼捕捉到她自己的，开口的时候很平静，"你愿意嫁给我吗，米娅？"

米娅倒在阿历克斯身上，嘟囔着一些类似于"愿意"和"爱你，阿历克斯"之类的话。

当然，最令阿历克斯烦恼的事情不再是个问题了：深蓝色的戒指与米娅的眼眸完美辉映。

* * *

从这栋房子往上，是一座在瓦尔更为……不寻常的房子，尽管没人敢说那两个人是否住在这里。严肃地说，住在船里难道就有差吗？其实没什么大不了的。全在于你如何看待。皮卡德，不想和他的船分开，因此就把它埋在土中，挖空成为一栋可以居住的房子。（当然不就后菲利克斯搬了进去，但村民们当然不知道是他们计划好的。）

目前，两个水使正忙着处理这巨大的物件。

"再多点……推啊水精灵！"

"皮卡——德！太重了"其中一只尖叫道。

"露珠，继续推就好，再过去两寸……完美！"

当那相当巨大的床垫终于稳稳地落到床架上，所有的精灵都松了口气。皮卡德一条胳膊环着菲利克斯，观赏着他们的杰作。

"我想这样你就掉不下去了，嗯。"

菲利克斯点点头，察看着这个房间。这是个寻常大小的房间，本应有衣架、床等类似的东西，却除了允许一个人进出门的一足之地全被填满。余下的部分，是一张有史以来最大号的king size床。

菲利克斯一只手压了压床垫，对过于……有弹性的床垫皱了皱眉（就像所有新床垫一样）。硬实和有弹性，与睡过很久的旧床垫一点都不一样。

"太硬了。"他评论道，像一个小孩子般撅嘴。他没注意到皮卡德脸上绽开的野性的笑容，这位莱姆利亚人正慢慢谋划着。

"那是当然了菲利克斯。这是全新的。"当莱姆利亚人两只胳膊紧紧缠住他、在他耳畔低沉而愉悦地说话时，这位地使微微震了一下，"我们在上面大干一场如何？"

当瓦尔人微笑，皮卡德温柔地把菲利克斯抛在床上，而后，像只猫般，猛扑向他的深色头发的爱人。

* * *

山脊的顶部——从那里可以俯视整个瓦尔及其周边环境，是这个村子的最后一个新建筑，与其他房子的朴素不同，甚至与那一时期的其他房子都不同，这一栋是用黑曜石建造的。事实上，它可能和普罗可斯最富有的长老的房子是同一种黑曜石，因为这是萨帝罗斯的房子。以瓦尔人的习俗，詹娜不能住在那里，因为那样会暗指一些并非真实的事情，而且瓦尔德严格的法律也不能接受，但这却没能阻止詹娜把她的大部分时间花在这里。她帮助萨帝罗斯设计了这栋房子。她对这里影响颇大；当你进入房子，门的两边便是两尊雕像。一座是阿瑞斯，身披战袍，是普罗可斯人的住所的寻常塑像。但于这尊雕像面对面的，则是衣着华丽的死神哈德斯。

强大的普罗可斯咒语在冻结的熔岩石的纹理中，也保存在建造楼梯的石头中，在大理石中宛如火焰的波纹。

但比这栋房子更豪华的，是后院詹娜还不知道的小小神祠。在菲利克斯寄给萨帝罗斯的信上清楚地写道，神祠已经完成。他可以在任何时候把詹娜带回家。萨帝罗斯曾长时间的苦苦思索，考虑如何平复詹娜因为失去她的三位守护着的悲伤，并最终定下这个计划。

"萨帝罗斯，我可以睁眼了吗？"当他领着她走上神祠的石铺路，詹娜嬉笑地问道。

"如你所愿。"他回答道，詹娜的眼睛当然立即打开了。她惊讶地望着眼前的三尊雕像，他们好像正凝望着山脊的那边……但他们前面难道是个祭坛？她难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，朝三尊雕像跑去，一一细看。

三座雕像，在黑色大理石的祭坛后排成半圆形。每一尊都将手伸到祭坛上，好像在上面施展一道咒语般。中间的雕像是拥有红色长发、红袍女性，由蓝宝石与石榴石刻成。她左边的雕像是白蛋白石塑成的，是一位白发白袍的年轻男性。女性雕像右边的雕像则是黑蛋白石塑成的，是个黑发黑袍的男性。她的眼睛被祭坛吸引去；祭坛就在山脊的侧面，太阳正缓缓下山，祭坛上面刻有古代普罗可斯语所写的文字，翻译曾通用语就是：

* * *

记住努林塔瑞，索林那瑞，以及努塔瑞，

记住你们的祝福与牺牲，

希望你们三人一起的姿态为我们看守。

直到世间再无悲伤之时。

* * *

詹娜感到一对手臂环住了她的腰，便瘫软在萨帝罗斯的拥抱中，终于让她为她失去的同伴所流的最后的眼泪肆无忌惮地落下。

"太完美了。"她最后轻轻地说。

萨帝罗斯微笑着，把她举到祭坛上。詹娜喘息着看到了瓦尔的美景，浸泡在夕阳的金色光芒中。茂盛的树木的绿色以及远山的紫色。再望远去，便是绿色的旷野，犹如金色的海洋；瓦尔的屋顶好像被擦亮的珠宝，闪着耀眼的光芒。天空也在此时大放光彩。萨帝罗斯跳到她身边，她靠过来问道，"你认为他们会不会介意我们坐在他们的祭坛上呢？"

萨帝罗斯吃吃笑起来，"我了解他们，我打赌如果我们不这么做，才会侮辱了他们。"

* * *

远离地面，在地狱深处，一个黑色的身影嘟囔着说，"该死的你说得没错。"三个现在成为实体的死灵法师通过冥河之水看着他们的小法师。索林那瑞对于努塔瑞得义愤填膺咯咯笑着。努林塔瑞则在看到这幅画面的时候没能成功地忍住泪水。"太漂亮了！"她哭着说，扭头靠在努塔瑞的肩膀上抽泣起来，后者显然无法理解她的行为，便用疑问的目光看着索林那瑞。另一个死灵法师仅仅微笑着耸耸肩。谁都不能理解他们的姐妹，所以他试也没用。

* * *

深夜，在瓦尔的所有人都熟睡、星星露面之后，皮卡德被砰的一声惊醒。他靠向床边，看到一幅很是寻常的画面。

"你是怎么设法翻下去的？"他玩味地说。

"如果我知道，你认为我还会吗？"菲利克斯边问边继续瞪着地板。

"也许我应该订购一个帐篷。那样我们就可以拉上拉链，你就_不会_掉下去了。"莱姆利亚人沉思道，一边把疲倦的菲利克斯搬回床上。

"皮卡德？"

"怎么了？"

"现在就做吧。"

莱姆利亚人吃吃笑出声，为两人拉上被子，"早上还会有充足的时间呢，亲爱的。"


End file.
